Razors Edge
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: Dragon Queen. Regina and Maleficent found happiness in one another once reunited with their daughter Lily. Several months down the road once again there is someone in town who wants to ruin Regina's life. Using the innocent to do their bidding Maleficent's life is put in great danger. rating may change from T to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Dragon Queen story, excited. This story popped in my head and I had to get it out. I'm not sure where I'm taking this story yet and if you guys like it I'll set the gears in motion and continue. Hope you like it so let me know hat you think.**

* * *

Her wings expanded across the tree tops as she sored over the forest. She hadn't taken flight in many weeks due to unexpected bad weather, and Regina forbade her from going out. Breathing in the fresh air the fire lit even brighter behind her eyes. The sky was still a little grey but she enjoyed the soft colors. She could fly around the outside of town all day if she was allowed, and she had already been out for a few hours so it was about time to head home. There was a small clearing just off the road where she took off and landed every time. That's where she laid out her coat, phone, and whatever else she had on her. She really didn't understand the phone or why it was a necessity but Regina had insisted that she carry one. Circling around she glided through the autumn air releasing puffs of smoke through her nostrils. It was safer then breathing fire and she didn't want anything to burn down because she was being reckless. Her scales rippled in the wind and she let her fierce green eyes flutter close just for a moment. In dragon form and being up in the air brought her peace and a since of normalcy. Not that she didn't enjoy her human form but a dragon was her true state, something no one could ever take away from her.

Approaching the clearing she began to descend, but slowly, she wanted it to last as long as possible. Right before she met the tops of the trees the whistle of an arrow shot right past her. Before she could turn her head she let out a loud screech. Quickly stopping she pushed the air down sending her higher. The arrow was embedded in her left wing. Usually she wouldn't feel such an injury but this was different. Her wound was burning, it felt as though her skin was disintegrating. She brought her wing forward and examined the area and noticed gold flecks all of the place. I looked like someone had taken a cup of glitter and dumped it over her. Her eyes widened out of fear, she had to get away just in case the archer was still there. Straightening back out she began to flap her wings but then came another arrow, and then two more. All four arrows shot through her left wing. She couldn't control her screams nor could she stay in the air. Flying was no longer the answer her wing was far too damaged, she was going to fall from the sky. Using her right wing she tried as hard as she could to create a soft landing but it wasn't working. As she fell she ripped through every branch and knocked down a few trees in the process. Once she hit the ground she just kept going until she finally skidded to a stop. She had managed to make it to the clearing but left a great mess in her wake.

Maleficent's breathing was hard as she tried to overcome the pain and exhaustion. She moved to stand but cried out instead. She couldn't push herself up. She had landed on her left arm, crushing it with her weight. Fear over took all her senses. She didn't get a look at who had done this and she had no idea if they would be coming for her. The only way she was going to get out and back into town was with help. She needed to turn human but that would require great energy and strength. Concentrating hard she was engulfed in a large cloud of purple and green smoke. When the air cleared she was still lying on her chest but she was human. But something was wrong. There was a great weight on her back and the pain from the arrows still radiated throughout her entire body. Slowly turning her head she was greeted by her left wing, it was still there. This was not good. A dragon that could not transform back fully was in great danger. She was too injured for the wing to disappear and her human body was not equipped to care for the expenditure.

The skin and scales on her wing where slowly burning away leaving holes. The arrows had been coated in pixie dust, a dragon's greatest weakness. And now here she lay out in the open, exposed for anyone to come and kill. With her arm broken and wing damaged there was nothing she could do. "Regina!" she screamed. She knew Regina wouldn't be able to hear her from all the way in town but she was the only one who could help. If she didn't get help soon there was a strong possibility that she was going to die, whether it be from dragon hunters or natural causes.

Looking up from the ground as the tears streamed down her cheeks she saw her coat. Her phone! She thought. Without thinking she jerked her left arm forward forgetting the broken bones. "Fuck-" she breathed as the tears came down harder. With caution this time she reached her right hand out and her phone appeared in her hand. She didn't have time to get frustrated with the little machine so she prayed hard that she'd use it right. Regina had programed in everyone's number but just trying to find that was a challenge. She remembered that there was a tiny woman in the phone that would speak to her. Pressing the only button the phone beeped. "Call Regain," she ordered. "Calling Regina," the woman spoke back. Resting her head on the ground she held the phone to her ear and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Regina answered almost immediately. She waited for someone to respond but no one was there. "Mal is that you?"

"Regina," she gasped.

"Mal what's wrong?" her tone quickly filled with worry.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the dinner with everyone, we are waiting on you to order dinner. "Where are y-"

"Reinga," she cried cutting her off. "Regina I need you now." She could hear her stand up through the phone and start walking.

"Where are you?"

"In my usual place… I'm hurt bad… bring help," she managed to say through the tears. Hanging up she tossed the phone to the side and gripped a fistful of grass digging her nails in the dirt. Her breathing became rough and much more of a challenge. She had faced her fair share of dragon hunters in the past but she usually managed to get away with no more than a few cuts and bruises. Ever since she came to this strange little town her guard had been down. She never expected there to be people on the hunt. Pixie dust was hard to come by and where these people got it from was a mystery to her.

It felt like hours before Regina and the others arrived, but in reality it had only been twenty minutes. She could hear voices and footsteps quickly approaching. She would call to them but she had weakened significantly since the phone call. Her head was turned the other way so she couldn't see them stumble through the last of trees but she heard them all stop. "Jesus Christ-" Regina gasped throwing a hand over her mouth. She hurried over to Maleficent's side and crouched down so they were eye to eye.

"You came," she breathed weakly.

"Of course I came," she whispered back stroking her hair. Regina was trying to keep it together as best she could and examined her girlfriend's mangled form. "How did this happen?" she asked eagerly.

"Not sure. I was on my way back and the arrows came out of nowhere. Pixie dust," she said softly. "You have to heal me." Regina nodded and places a quick kiss on her forehead. She immediately noticed her skin's change in temperature. Maleficent usually radiated heat due to the fire within but now she was cool and damp. The fire was going out and once it did Maleficent would die. Regina stood and walked back over to the others. Snow and David stood with Henry while Emma and Lily examined Mal's wing. Regina saw the fear in Lily's eyes as she approached. "Mom," Lily said to Regina. "Is she going to be ok?"

"We have to act fast," she said swallowing the lump in her throat. "Emma and David I need you to do a quick walk though of the surrounding area just in case this guy or group is still here, but Emma I'm going to need you soon. Lily I need you to say here just in case she starts shifting back and forth. Snow," she said turning towards her and her son. "Keep Henry back… this could get ugly fairly quickly." Snow nodded and took Henry's hand. They took a few steps back and sat down on the rocks.

Regina quickly rid herself of her coat and rolled up her sleeves. She walked over to the base of Mal's wing and identified the four arrows. They were going to have to be removed before any healing was done. "Mal," she said softly. "Prepare yourself and try to hold still." She motioned for Lily to go stand on the other side so Mal saw a familiar face.

Tightly gripping the end of one of the arrows she scrunched her nose at the smell of burning flesh. Without warning she yanked the arrow out. It came out with more ease then she anticipated but gooey flesh and muscle came with it. Maleficent let our blood curtailing screams no long keeping her wind still. It jerked forward sending Regina a few feet back. Regina quickly recovered from the blow and dropped the arrow in the grass. She was going to have to approach this a different way. She couldn't have Mal attack her ever few minutes. Making sure she was several yards away Regina sent out three magic streams that locked onto the remaining arrows. With a swift tug all three arrows were extracted.

Lily too backed up from her mother's side. This time the sounds that came out of her mouth didn't sound much like screams but more of a strangled roar. Lily's eyes widened as watched talons replace her fingers and her back arch. Her eyes flashed green but quickly returned to the cerulean blue. Tears began to rush down her colorless cheeks and Regina's named squeaked past her cracked lips.

"I'm finished sweetheart I promise. All the arrows are gone," she called from the other side. "I don't mean for this next part to hurt so just hold on if it does." Lily sat down and took her mother's hand in her own. "It's going to be ok," she assured her. "Mom's going to heal you now." Mal nodded and tightly closed her eyes. It was almost over.

Rubbing her hands together and shaking out her shoulders Regina prepared herself for the amount of magic and energy that was about to pour out of her. Holding out her hands two thick waves of blue and white light beamed out of her palms and onto the wing. The blue light washed over the vast area of damaged flesh. She was used to healing Henry's cuts from falling off his stake bored too many times so an injury of this magnitude was challenging her abilities. The areas that had burned away were slowly growing back but the overall process of this healing was going to take time.

Maleficent hummed softly feeling the cold rays of magic wash over her wounds. The magic didn't hurt at all it was in fact refreshing. Other than the pain her broken arm radiated she felt as though she could relax for a moment. She knew that after a while Regina wasn't going to be able to this up so she hoped Ms. Swan could pick up where she leaves off.

Henry felt that it was safe for him to move around now that Maleficent had calmed down. Detaching himself from his grandmother's side he carefully walked over to the pile of bloody arrows. He bent down and picked up the cleanest one and turned it between his fingers. The arrow itself was beautifully carved stone and the wooden body was sleek. Running his finger over the wooden shaft he felt three small notches at the bottom near the fletching. His brow furrowed, he knew these markings. "Mom," he said and walked up next to her. "Look at this," he said holding the arrow up for her to see. She turned her head for a moment and saw what he was holding.

"Henry be careful with that," she said a bit harshly.

"It fine," he assured her. "Do you see these three slashes?""

She squinted for a moment before nodding. "Yes, what about them."

"Well I haven't checked yet but I'm positive that these slashes will be on all of them."

"How do you know this?" she asked confused with her son's sudden knowledge.

"Because I know who these arrows belong to."

"Who?!" she asked jerking head back and forth between him and Mal.

"Robin Hood." He said firmly.

"What? No Robin didn't do this."

"Mom I promise you this is his arrow. Back when you two had a thing he showed me how he would put three notches in all his arrows so he would know they were his when he went hunting. And you know he has that bow and arrow that never misses his target."

Regina didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she didn't want to believe it was him or if she couldn't believe he actually did such a thing. Blinking fast she tried to focus on the healing. She couldn't think about who did this right now. Mal needed her full and undivided attention. "Thank you Henry… please go back and sit with Snow."

He bit the inside of his cheek and tossed the arrow back. He understood that Robin had been important to her at one point but Maleficent was who was important now and to be honest she liked her a whole lot better.

"Mal honey how are we doing?" Regina called out.

"She's hanging in there!" Lily shouted back.

"Look who we found!" Emma announced as she and David returned. They each had a firm grip of Robin's shoulders and pushed him out in front for everyone to see. "This fool didn't know to run after attempted murder."


	2. Chapter 2

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes widened at the sight of Robin on his knees. He did do this… the thought rang through her head so loudly that it began to hurt. "We're taking him back to the station," David said jerking the thief to his feet.

"I need Emma here," Regina said as her arms began to shake.

David nodded and walked Robin towards the car taking Snow with him. Robin slowly met Regina's gaze as they passed. She saw fear mixed with confusion as he silently pleaded for her forgiveness. Her stomach turned into a huge knot and the bile rose in her throat. Just looking at him made her sick. Quickly turning away she focuses as hard as she could on her hands. Tears pooled in her eyes slightly blurring her vision but she pushed through.

Emma carefully placed her hand on Regina's shoulder seeing how much she was shaking. "Regina," she said softly. "Let me take over."

"No Emma," she argued as the tears slipped.

"Regina you're draining yourself, you need a break. I promise you Maleficent will be fine if we switch."

"I'm almost done," she said through gritted teeth. "Let me finish."

Emma pressed her lips together knowing Regina wouldn't let her step in. "You asked me stay for a reason. You need my magic so if you won't let me take over let me do it with you. It'll take away some of the strain." Regina slowly nodded and stepped to the side allowing Emma in. Emma out stretched her arms and began to heal the Dragon's wing. She saw immediate relaxation in Regina's shoulders but the fear of losing Maleficent was still written all over her face.

The wing was almost done healing, only a few small holes and rips remained. Emma had only been projecting her magic for a few minutes and she was already growing weak. She didn't know how Regina was doing this, she assumed her determination over powered most. A couple more minutes past before the black and purple wing was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. The two women dropped their arms in relief. Regina hurried over to Mal's side and rested a steady hand on her back. "Mal?" she asked softly.

"Her arm's broken," Lily informed. "We need to roll her over."

"I'm going to need everyone's help," she said quickly wiping away the stray tears. "Maleficent," she said softly stoking her hair. Maleficent only groaned but Regina knew that was the best response she was going to get. "Ok, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt." Lily carefully slid her hands under her mother's right side and pushed up.

"Hhmm ahhh!" Maleficent cried. She rolled over her broken bones and onto her back. "Regina-" she gasped.

"It's ok, shhh, it's almost over."

Emma and Regina both places a careful hand on her arm and let the healing magic do its work. Minutes later the bones were set and Mal was curling herself into Regina's arms.

Regina was breathing hard, her face had paled and her makeup had smudged around the eyes. She fiercely wrapped her arms around Mal's back and held her closer. "Thank you," she mouthed at Emma.

Emma gave a sweet smile back and then glanced over at Henry who was standing alone by the trees. "I know he's with you tonight but I'll take him." Regina nodded in agreement slowly rocking back and forth. "You three good to get back home, or do you need a lift?"

"We're fine," Regina assured her. "I want to talk to him."

"Henry?"

"Robin."

A small frown appeared on Emma's lips. "In the morning. He's all mine tonight."

After Emma and Henry had left Regina used what little energy she had left and poofed Lily and Maleficent back home. Lily helped carry her mother upstairs and gently placed her on the queen sized bed. Maleficent was barely conscience when Regina tucked her in and turned off the lights. Silently closing the door Regina stood with her daughter in the hall. The stayed silent for a moment before Lily finally spoke up. "Since we never ate do you want me to go pick something up?" she offered quietly.

"Yes, that would be lovely. While you're out I'll clean up." She said looking at her blood stained arms and hands.

"Good idea. I'll be back in a few." Regina didn't want her going just in case someone else came after her but she knew Lily would resist her and go out no matter what. Pushing the image of Lily being in the same state Mal had just been in Regina headed to the shower in Lily's room. It used to be the guest room but they converted it when Lily moved in. Regina didn't mind her living with them. Yes she was a grown woman but Regina had only just met her a few months ago. She enjoyed having her entire family under the same roof. Lily constantly said that she would find a steady job and get her own place but Regina knew that she secretly enjoyed living here as well.

Sheading her clothes Regina stepped into the hot shower and just let the water rain down over her. She watched as the water mixed with the blood, sending red streams down her finger tips and into the drain. She scrubbed the blood from her olive skin and prayed to god that it would never be there again.

….

When Emma arrived at the station she sent Henry home with Snow and asked David to move Robin form the cell and into the interrogation room. She took off her leather jacket and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was going to have to get comfortable because she was going to grill this fool until her told the whole truth. She knew that if she went back to Regina empty handed one of two things would happen. Regina would get angry with her for not being good at her job or she would take matters into her own hands, and lord knows what she'd do to get him to talk.

Grabbing a quick cup of their cheap coffee she headed to the back. David was standing outside the door waiting for her before they began. "Well, let's see what the son of a bitch has to say," she smirked. She was going to enjoy this.

"After you," he smiled back opening the door for her.

Emma casually walked into the small room and set her coffee on the corner of the metal table. "Good evening Robin, fancy meeting you here," she joked.

"This isn't funny Sheriff," he groaned.

"So," she started as she took a seat. "Why'd you do it?" she asked looking him straight in the eye. "Was it because Regina chose Maleficent over you and you wanted her to suffer?" she watched as he slightly turned her head in shame. "A little bit jealousy that turned into straight homicidal revenge?"

"I would never hurt anyone in such a way. Murder is against every honorable code I go by."

Emma leaned into the table, "But you did hurt somebody, and you're lucky she didn't die. I don't care what 'code' you say you go by, you committed a crime."

"That's what you keep saying," he said raising his voice locking her gaze once more. "You're trying to tell me that I shot Maleficent out of the sky but I didn't! I didn't do that, that wasn't me, you have the wrong man!"

"Robin," she laughed. "We have _your_ arrows, we found _you_ at the crime scene, and _you_ have motive. You can't tell me that you didn't do this."

"Emma please listen to me. I swear on my son's life that it wasn't me. I don't even know how I got that far from camp. All I remember was that I was going to go hunting and then the next thing I know is that I'm in the middle of the forest and you and David come with your guns and you're putting me in handcuffs. This is all very confusing for me!" he shouted standing up slamming his fist against the table.

"Hey, sit down!" David ordered.

"So you're telling me that you just appeared in the forest at the exact place and time Maleficent was attacked with _your_ arrows, and that you had nothing to do with it… that's what you're telling me?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Emma raised a brow and cocked her head back at her father. "You see, this is the kind of bullshit that gets me riled up." Looking back at Robin she stood up and pressed her finger to the table. "You should be happy, thankful, that I'm not letting Regina come see you till tomorrow, because oh boy. If she just her the shit that poured from your mouth she'd be ripping you to spreads right about now."

….

Half an hour later Lily returned with a burger and salad from Granny's. She found Regina in the kitchen in a plush, white robe and her hair combed back. She looked refreshed but sadness still filled her eyes. "Foods here," she greeted taking a seat next to her at the bar.

"Thank you honey," she said softly retrieving her box from the to-go bag.

"How is she?"

"I checked on her when I got out of the shower and she was still sleeping. That's all she needs to be doing, sleeping, resting. She should be back to normal in a few days."

"So what's with the pixie dust? She hasn't told me much about dragon hunters, we've just been focusing on how to fly," Lily asked taking bite of her burger.

"Dragons have very few weaknesses and pixie dust is the biggest I should say. It can easily take down a full grown, adult dragon. In our world it was extremely hard to come by so when word got out that there was a man in the village who had acquired some, dragon hunters would be all over it. They would do anything to get their hands on it."

"How would the village guy get it?"

"No one ever knew and honestly they didn't care as long as they got some. After I learned of the dust's power I would keep my ears open for any talk of it in my villages. I would either take it or buy it all and quickly get rid of it. I wanted it all gone and out of reach, just in case it was intended for Mal."

They sat there for the next few hours discussing what life was like in the Enchanted Forest and Regina did her best at answering any dragon related questions. It was getting extremely late and Emma had texted her letting her know that they weren't getting anywhere fast.

Regina dug her finger tips in her temple trying the run away the pains of the day. Lily pored them both another glass of wine and Regina eagerly took the glass wanting to drown her sorrows. Lily was about to say something but they heard feet quietly padding down the hall towards them. Regina slowly turned in her chair and watched as Maleficent, who was wrapped in grey blanket, approached them. She was slightly hunched over and her eyes were rimmed red. "No," Regina spoke.

"Regina," Mal growled.

"No, I mean it," she said firmly sliding out of the chair.

"I'm fine I-"

"Maleficent you will listen to me!" She snapped. "I almost lost you today and I'm not handling that very well," she said chocking back the tears. "So you are going to get your ass back up those stairs and into bed. You need to relax and go to sleep. If you need anything I will gladly bring it to you but you will stay put. Do you understand me?" She asked pointing her finger down trying not to grit her teeth. Maleficent didn't say a word. She glanced back at Lily who was a bit surprised by her mother's sudden outburst, and then she settled her gaze on the woman in front of her. Once they locked eyes she saw all the emotions swimming in her girlfriend's eyes. Feeling a small pangs of guilt in her stomach she slowly turned around and head back down the hall.

Regina took a deep breath and turned to Lily. "I'll be back in a minute," she said with a bit of remorse lacing her words. When she reached the bedroom she found Mal under the cover with her knees pulled to her chest. Regina took a careful seat on the edge of the bed next to her and stared at the opposite wall. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No need to apologize Regina, I understand."

"I'm sorry this happened to you, I should have been there."

"It's not your fault and there's no way anyone could have guessed this would have happened. I'm just thankful that I had that small voice box with me. I only carry it because you force me to."

A small smile graced her lips. "Well now I hope you understand its importance."

"I do."

Regina reached under the covers and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling? You're warmer."

"I'm better. I know that you healed me but it will take a few days for the full fire to return."

"Thank you for not dying."

"I feel that I exposed myself to the others today, and I'm afraid they will view me as weak from now on."

Her expression fell at her world and scooted closer. "Absolutely not. You were hurt, anyone would have acted as you did. They will pass no judgment across you. I once thought the same but all they will do is ask if you're alright. All they do is care. I promise they will still fear you a little no matter what happens."

"Good. I like it when they're scared," she smirked.

Regina chuckled and leaned down to press a warm kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep, I'll be back up soon." Regina was about to get up when Lily softly knocked and peered through the door.

"I'm going to head to bed, you stay."

"Ok," Regina whispered. "Good night."

"Night Moms." She closed the door and headed to her room.

"Well that means I'm not going anywhere." Regina took off the robe and slid in the other side of the bed. Wrapping her arms around Mal's waist she held her close and pressed a soft kiss on the back of her neck. "Good night… I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered almost too softly for anyone to hear, but Regina did."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone, thank you for reading I hope you're enjoying the story. This chapter is a flashback to the Enchanted Forest so enjoy. please review and let me know what you think or wish to see. thank you._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest_

The Evil Queen appeared in the dark corridor of her mistresses' castle and walked towards her bed chambers. "What are you doing here?" Maleficent asked without even turning around.

Regina stopped her walk and placed her hands on her hips. "I came to see you, why else would I be here?"

Maleficent tuned around and raked her piercing blue eyes over the queen before her. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that hugged every curve. "You shouldn't be here." She stated even though she wanted her to be.

"Why?" she raised a hurtful brow. "Because there are dragon hunters in the area? They're looking for you not me."

"Is there something you wanted your majesty?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"Can't I have a nice visit with a friend?" she asked tilting her head and pouting her lip.

"Of course you can my dear," she assured her getting closer to the younger woman. She placed a hand on her cheek and slowly let her fingers caress her skin. "But we both know you didn't come here today for a little chat."

"That may be true," she smirked. "But I did want to make sure you were alright," she said quietly as her expression softened. She looked up and met Mal's gaze and she too placed a loving hand on her cheek. "I do care about you for more reasons than just having sex."

"I know," she said slowly leaning into Regina's touch.

"How close have they gotten?"

"They're twelve miles south, and approaching quickly."

"Have there been any deaths?"

"Only two that I know of."

"I wish you'd come and stay with me, it would be safer there."

"I appreciate the hospitality but you don't know who lurks through you halls and walls." She said leaning even closer ghosting her lips over the queens.

"I worry when you're here alone, left to defend by yourself," she whispered as her breath hitched.

"You're here now."

"Yes I am," she said closing the gap between them. Regina captured her full pink lips and slipped her hand from her face to her waist. Maleficent moaned into her mouth and took her hand, leading her to the bed. "I take it that you don't want me to leave anymore?" Regina teased between kisses.

"Shut up," she hissed. "You're not going anywhere." Regina's laughed echoed through the room as Mal pushed her back and climbed on top of her.

After having their way with one another as they usually did Regina positioned herself on top of her lover. She loved lying on the dragon's chest and just taking a moment to take in the peacefulness. These moments were the only peaceful ones she had. The rest of her life was full of chaos and hate. Being the Evil Queen had its perks but it left her lonely and sometimes depressed. "Mal?" she asked running her fingers over the side of her breast and hip.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how long we've been together?"

"Together as in acquaintances or as lovers?" she purred. "Because the answer is many years for both."

"Eight years we've known each other and seven of those have me warming your bed."

"That must be a long time for you."

"Yes… it is." Regina rolled her and rested her chin on the valley between her breasts and looked up at her.

Maleficent reached up and stoked the brunet's long, beautiful hair. "It's only felt like a few minutes to me."

"Yes well you are hundreds of years old," Regina chuckled. "Time is different for you and me. Eventually I'm going to grow old and die and you're still going to be this beautiful."

"Don't say that," Mal said was a sudden pang to her heart. Just thinking of a future without Regina broke her heart. She never wanted to let the queen go.

"It's true. That's another reason I'm so worried about these dragon hunters. It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself it's just that I don't want you taken away from me before our time together is up."

"I didn't know the Evil Queen could be so sappy." She mocked trying to stay strong.

"Mal I'm serious," Regina said sitting up. The dragon was testing her patience and she was already pouring her heart out.

"Please Regina, we just had great sex, don't ruin it with you talk of death." Mal pulled the sheet over her naked form and avoided Regina's burning stare.

"God you're such a bitch, you know that?" Regina growled as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up and began searching for her under garments.

"Regina-" Mal pleaded.

"Excuse me for caring about you, about us. Sorry for talking about my feelings." Getting frustrated with her clothing she snapped her fingers and she was fully clothed again, and her hair was back up in a braided bun.

"Regina what are you doing?" she asked narrowing her fiery eyes.

"What does it look like Mal?" she asked turning towards her. "I'm leaving. Next time I'm worried about you or want you I'll find some self-control and stay home," she spat.

"Stop being a child and get back in bed."

"No… take your own advice Mal and then maybe we'll talk." With that Regina was gone. A cloud of purple smoke brushed past Maleficent's burning cheeks and she angrily swatted it away. She only acted the way she did because she didn't want Regina to know how much she meant to her. She knew it sounded cruel but she didn't want Regina to know that she was in love with her. She was her mistress that was all. She had been her escape from the king when he was still alive. Yes they cared for one another on a friendship level, they were basically friends with benefits and Maleficent had made the fatal mistake of falling for the younger woman. And she had fallen hard. Kicking herself for her behavior she got dressed and prepared for her journey to the Queen's castle.

….

There was a knock at the door and the guard peaked his head in. "You're Majesty, my apologizes for interrupting but you have a visitor." Regina sat at her vanity brushing her hair when he came in.

"Send them away, I am in no mood for visitors." Her argument with Maleficent had brought her down many levels and she just wanted to be alone.

"She says it's urgent you're Majesty, and wishes to speak with you at once." Regina sighed heavily and spun around in her seat.

"Who is it?"

"The Sorcerous Maleficent."

"Maleficent's here?" she asked standing. Her whole body lit up but she tried to hide it. She was still very angry with the woman.

"Yes, shall I bring her?"

"Yes, and de very discreet, I don't want her presence here known by all."

"Yes my queen."

Regina paced back and forth from her vanity and bed. Why was Maleficent here? She had never come before. It was very late at night and she had already changed into a much simpler gown. Not that it mattered what she wearing Mal had seen her naked more times then she could count but still she felt awkward. Another knock at her door snapped her out of her pacing. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed she tried to compose herself and shouted that they could enter. The guard entered first and Maleficent followed. She was wearing her usual garb, she would never leave the house and go to a castle under dressed. She still of course beautiful. "Leave us," Regina ordered.

The Guard quickly exited and closed the door behind him. "Your guards had quite the attitude, but then again they do work for you." Regina didn't say anything to the blonde she only watched her as she examined the room. "I've never seen your bedchamber before, it is quite lovely, it suits you."

"Why are you here?" she finally asked crossing her arms.

Maleficent's face softened and she slowly approached Regina. Joining her on the side of the bed and carefully took her hand and just held it for a moment. "I'm here because I wanted to apologize, and to tell you that I care about you too."

A small smile formed on Regina's lips and she immediately rested her head on the dragon's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Are you forgiving me that easily?" she asked shocked.

"Yes. I could never stay mad at you." Mal pressed a kiss to her forehead and intertwined their fingers. Of course she was doing this with all of the love in her heart, and she had no idea what Regina was feeling. "But I am upset that you risked coming here. Lord knows where the hunters are," she side with a hard tone.

"You're the one who wanted me to come."

"Yes but I would accompany you, and why didn't you just use magic to transport into my room."

"Because I thought you would appreciate me asking permission to see you and not just show up uninvited."

"I show up uninvited all the time."

"Yes, and I expect you too," she smiled.

"So will you say here? At least until I know it's safe."

"If it's what you truly wish."

"It is."

….

 _Story Brooke_

When Regina woke up Maleficent was still wrapped in her arms sound asleep. "Why do you always have to make me worry about you?" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a bit fluffy but I promise more action will come next chapter.**

* * *

Regina carefully retracted her arms from under Maleficent and got out of bed. She had to go to work today but she felt that she should call in sick and stay home with Mal. She would feel guilty for leaving her but she did have important work to get done before the end of the month. She decided to just go ahead and take a shower and get dressed; maybe then she would have made a decision.

Stepping out of the bathroom in her robe she was greeted by Maleficent who was sitting up in bed. "Morning," she croaked.

"Morning," Regina smiled taking a seat on her side. "Sleep well?"

"Very." She quickly brought her elbow to her mouth and began coughing. Sucking in a deep breath she tried to steady her breathing.

"Sounds like you're catching a cold," Regina said with a worried tone.

"No its nothing. Just a little smoky in there," she said pointing at her chest. "The fire's not all back yet. I'll be fine. Are you going to work?"

"I was thinking about it, but-"

"Go," she said cutting her off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have obligations, I'm feeling much better," she said holding back another cough.

"You're an obligation too," Regina smiled leaning over rubbing her hand over her thigh. "I feel bad that you're just going to be here all day. Lily has an interview at Granny's today to be the new waitress, so no one would be here."

"You could take me with you," she suggested smirking.

"Take you with me?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yes, take me to work with you if you don't want to leave me here. I could lie on the couch in your office while you worked."

"You're serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Regina, you know I don't kid," she reminded her with a serious face. "And I don't want to be alone without you," she softly admitted.

A small smile graced Regina's lips but at the same time she felt a bit sad. Mal was in a very vulnerable state and her emotions were spilled all over the place. "Ok," she said. "You can come, but you need to get up and dressed now."

"Yes ma'am," she smiled slowly get out of bed. She gripped the bedside table and stood as quickly as she could. Regina circled the bed and held out her hands for her to hold on too. Gladly accepting Mal stood and was immediately pulled into a hug. She melted into Regina's embrace and held her equally as tight.

"I'm going to take care of you," she whispered pressing her lips to the shell of the dragon's ear.

"I know," she whispered back. "You already have."

Regina pulled back and pressed a loving kiss against the blonde's lips. Mal gripped Regina's hips holding her balance and kissed her back. Regina ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair and rested in her on the back of her neck pulling her closer. She could taste the smoke on her lips but she kind of liked the new taste on her tongue. "Come on… let's get dressed."

Regina helped Mal get dressed and get through the rest of her morning routine. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a black sweater, dark jeans, and boots. Regina was wearing her usual fashionable pant suit, which Maleficent loved. After making their way downstairs and eating a quick breakfast they grabbed their coats and headed it the car. Regina could tell that Mal was already getting tired and having to stop to catch her breath, and they hadn't even made it out of the house yet. "Mal are you sure you want to do this, I can easily take the time to take you back upstairs and get you settled?"

"Gina' I'm fine," she said with a weak smile. She softly gripped her upper arm and slowly pushed her out of the house. "Come on, you're going to be late."

When they reached the Mayor's office Mal slipped off her boots and curled up on the couch. Regina draped the blanket over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Mal's skin was getting warmer which made her smile. "Get some rest, and just let me know if you need anything."

"I know I know, now go," she smiled swatting Regina away to her desk. Looking out the window Regina crossed her arms as dark clouds rolled in. the rain that she thought they had escaped was coming back. It wasn't that she didn't like the rain, she loved it, but lately it was getting to be excessive. It was eight thirty now so she guessed the rain would start around noon. As she sat down she glanced over at Maleficent who had already fallen asleep. Regina shook her head and began pulling out all the incomplete files that needed her attention.

….

Lily was happy to hear that her mom was spending the day at the Mayor's office. It was better that her mothers were taking care of each other and not expecting her to do everything. She knew that sounded bad but she wasn't the best at taking care of someone and she always found a way to screw things up in the end. She had an interview with Ruby at Granny's today to be a waitress so she crossed her fingers. Now that Granny was getting older and Ruby was more capable of taking care of the place herself they needed a bit of extra help. She and Ruby had become unexpected close friends so she would love the work with someone she knew and liked.

Walking through the door of the dinner and listening to the bell chine she smiled when immediately greeted by Ruby. "Hey Lily," she beamed with a beautiful smile. "Ready for your 'super hard' interview?" she teased with a wink.

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road," she managed to say through the butterflies that filled her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was from the nerves of just being near the wolf.

"Great, we can just use the back booth, it's not too crowded this morning. Taking a seat opposite of each other Ruby laid out Lily's resume and interlaced her fingers on the table. "So you've worked as a waitress before?"

"Yep, I worked at a small café before coming here."

"That's good, experience," she smiled. "Well as far as I know, you're qualified for the job. Your resume is good enough for working here and I like you as a person. You're hired."

"What?" Lily asked dumbfounded.

"You got the job congrats!"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Wow," she smiled. "That was the easiest thing I've ever had to do. Thanks Ruby."

"Of course." Ruby stared at the woman in front of her happy to see that she was excited about getting the job. Honestly she was going to give her the job no matter what. Yes they were friends but Ruby was starting to think that she wanted more. Being able to work alongside her would give her the chance to get to know her better. She dint want to tell Lily about her feelings, not just yet at least. She was a shifter just like her so she felt they shared a deeper connection than anyone else Ruby considered dating. Catching herself staring she took Lily's resume and stood up. "Any chance you can start right away? The lunch crowd can get pretty hectic."

"Sure, yeah. Put me to work."

"Alright, follow me." Lily followed Ruby to the back where she was given a red apron and a little notepad, "You're all set."

"Awesome, and thanks again I really needed this."

"You're welcome. Oh and how's your mom? I heard what happened," she said resting a hand on her shoulder.

Lily's cheeks flushed a light pink at the touch. "She's good, getting better. She went to work with Regina today so she's being looked after."

"That's good. I'm glad your mom was able to heal her."

"Same, if she hadn't it would be so much more serious."

"Well tell her I hope she feels better."

"I will, thanks."

….

It was lunch time and just as Regina had predicted the rain had come. It was more of a drizzle at the moment then a down pour but that would come later. Maleficent was still very much asleep so she decided to let her be. She was surprised at how much work she was actually able to accomplish. She thought that she would be too worried about Mal, but having her here put her at ease. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Emma walked in about to start talking but she saw Maleficent on the couch and closed her mouth. Pulling a chair up to Regina's desk and handed her a salad and drink.

"Thank you. How did you know I hadn't eaten?"

"Saw Lily at the diner and told me you two were here. I didn't know she was working there now," she said popping open her root beer.

"Well she went to go see about the job today so I guess she got it. She doesn't really tell me a whole lot of things."

"Yeah well don't take it personally."

"I don't, I know it's weird. I still sometimes don't believe she's my daughter."

"Oh she's your daughter alright," she chuckled. "Where else do you think she got her stubbornness from?"

"Hey she can be just as stubborn," she said pointing at Maleficent.

Emma turned her head and looked at the sleeping blonde and smiled. "That's cute by the way," she said looking back at Regina.

"I was on the fence about coming in today and she suggested I just bring her with me. The next thing I know she's talked me into it and she's on my couch. But I'm honestly glad that she's here, I can keep an eye on her."

"Yeah, well I'm glad she's doing better. Yesterday really scared me."

She nodded and took a small bite of her lunch. "Now tell me about Robin," she said in a serious tone.

Emma sighed and set the bottle down. "I'm having trouble determining whether or not he's telling the truth. His story is very strange."

"What is he saying?" she asked with a hint of worry.

"He swears up and down that he didn't do it," she said softly not wanting to wake Maleficent.

"But he did, he was there, it was his arrows that hit her."

"I know," she said firmly." He's saying that yesterday he was planning on going hunting so he had his arrows with him. He says that he remembers leaving camp but the next thing he knows he's in the middle of the forest and David and I are there arresting him. He has no recollection of how he got there, all that time is lost to him."

"And you believe him?" Regina asked trying to stay calm after hearing a ridiculous story.

"I'm not sure what to believe right now. We have evidence, like you said we have the arrows and we found him there but, Maleficent didn't see him. She can't properly identify the person who did this."

Regina ran her fingers through her hair knowing she was right. "I still want to talk with him."

"I suspected so, but I have to ask what you're going to say to him."

"I'm just going to ask him why he did it, maybe he'll talk to me. I promise I won't attack him if that's what you're afraid of."

"Ok that's fine."

"You can even be present of you wish to be."

"Yes I might do that just on the safe side… no offense."

"None taken. I wouldn't trust me either."

"What time would be good with you?"

"When I get off work, or later tonight, I don't want to leave her here. I'll take her home and then stop by. Hopefully Lily will be home by then." They weren't interrupted by the sound of muted coughing and Maleficent slowly sitting up. She had the blanket still tightly wrapped around her shoulders. "Afternoon sleepy head," Regina smiled. Male turned her head and saw Emma and Regina enjoying their lunch causing her stomach to rumble.

"Hello," she said softly. Coughing again a small puff of smoke escaped her lips and rose to the ceiling. "I'm hungry."

"Emma brought us some lunch do you want some?"

"Yes." Regina circled the desk and took the to-go box from Emma. She opened it revealing a rare steak and some broccoli. "Here you go dear."

"Thank you," she said giving her a kiss. Nuzzling back into the couch she began cutting up the bloody meat. "Thank you Ms. Swan."

"You're welcome. Lily was there to help me get it right."

"Did she get the job?"

"Yep."

"Good for her," she said, her voice still rough.

"I hope we didn't wake you."

"No, I didn't even know you were here."

"Good, well I better get going," she said standing up. "Text me later," she whispered to Regina. "Good to see you Maleficent," she waved as she walked out the door.

Regina grabbed her salad and drink and joined Mal on the couch. She crossed her legs and scooted close to her. "Food good?"

"Yes. You don't mind me being here?"

"Not at all, I love it," she assured her leaning her head on her shoulder. "You being here puts me at ease."

….

Time for her break, Lily untied her apron and stepped out in the back alley. The rain had died down a little bit and she didn't mind the feel of a little mist on her skin. She lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Blowing out the smoke Ruby stepped out for a minute. "Hey."

"Hey. Hope you don't mind," she said gesturing to the cigarette.

"Not at all. But you know you can take you're break out front."

"Yeah, but I want sure if the smoke would bother anyone."

"Ok whatever you want. See you in a few." Ruby stepped back inside leaving her to smoke in peace. Crushing the cigarette against the brick wall she dropped the shriveled bud to the ground. About to go back inside Lily stopped hearing a woman's voice.

"Excuse me… Miss?" Lily turned around and was met by a blonde woman who she'd never seen before.

"Can I help you?" she asked taking a small step back.

"You look just like her," the woman breathed reaching out to touch her cheek.

Lily dodged her hand and backed up even more. "Ok I don't know who you are and this is getting weird. I have to get back to work."

"No you don't, not just yet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone thanks so much for your comments. I'm going to do my best to incorporate everyone's ideas so I hope you like it. let me know!**

* * *

Lily's fingers slipped from the door handle and turned back around. "Excuse me?" She raised a brow and crossed her arms. She didn't take kindly to strangers who told her what to do. Without hesitation the woman lunged forward wrapping her long, cold fingers around her neck. She pulled her forward and then slammed her into the brick wall.

"I said you weren't going inside," she hissed. Lily gasped for air and tried to break from the woman's grasp. The blonde tightened her grip keeping her in place. She leaned in close and pressed her lips to her ear. "Do me a favor and tell Regina she's proving to be a disappointment once again." Without giving Lily a chance to register the threat a sharp pain shot through her lower right abdomen. She started chocking and her knees began to buckle. The woman released her neck and watched as Lily slowly slid down the wall. Lily glanced down at the knife that protruded from her abdomen. She couldn't find the words to speak as she violently coughed trying to regain her usual breathing.

Ruby passed in a new order to the cooks and looked over the bar hoping to see Lily. She hadn't come in from her break yet. She knew it was her first day on the job but girl's got to learn you can't take a ten minute break. Walking towards the back door her wolf senses perked up. She came to a stop and listened closely. There were voices and... And she smelled blood. Bolting out the door she stumbled into the alley and saw Lily slumped over. She felt paralyzed by the sight but her head jerked up seeing the blonde woman quickly walking away. "Hey!" She yelled. Her eyes glowed gold and she lunged forward, leaping into wolf form. She growled loudly and chased after her. Throwing a ready paw out, she caught her arm between her claws, ripping the skin was it went through. The woman collapsed with a scream and held her bleeding arm to her chest. Snarling at her she but her leg and dragged her back so she wouldn't run.

Ruby shifted back and hurried to Lily's side and cradled her in her arms. Lily whimpered and grasped at Ruby's arms. "Shhh, it's going to be ok," she said as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Quickly pulling out her phone she called for help.

….

It was nearing four o'clock and Regina was nearing the end of her mound of paper work. For the past thirty minutes or so Maleficent hadn't been feeling well. She was curled up on the couch in the tightest ball she could form and small painful whimpers escaped her lips. "Regina was becoming more and more concerned. It was time they go home. She was about to stand up when her phone rang. "Yes?" she asked knowing it was Emma.

"Regina… you need to come to the hospital." Her voice was low and hollow which scared Regina even more.

She gripped the edge of the desk and swallowed hard. "Why, is it Henry?" she was on the brink of panic.

"No." A wave of relief washed over her. "It's Lily." Then the panic came back.

"What happened?"

"She was attacked outside the dinner. Ruby was there and caught the woman who did it and called 911."

"I-is she alright? How serious is it?"

"She was stabbed and is now in surgery, we won't know anything until she gets out."

Regina covered her mouth with a shaky hand and took a deep breath. "And the woman who did this, where is she?"

"She's in our custody but she's also in the hospital. Ruby cut her pretty badly."

"We're on our way," she said quickly hanging up. "Mal," she said throwing on her coat. "We have to leave now. Lily's in the hospital."

"What?" she asked rolling over. Her skin had paled even more and her voice was horse.

"Come on," Regina said helping her sit up. Pulling her to her feet Mal felt her stomach flip. Almost doubling over she shuffled to the trach can that sat next to Regina's desk. Throwing up her lunch, Maleficent gripped the edges of the can and coughed the horrible taste form her mouth. Regina hurried over and rubbed circles on her back. "Jesus… baby we need to get you to the hospital too." Gripping her shoulders tightly purple smoke bellowed around them transporting them to the hospital.

Appearing in the hospital lobby Maleficent was still on the floor and that seemed to be where she want to stay. "Can I get some help?!" Regina announced looking for an available nurse. A male and female nurse ran towards them with a gurney almost immediately. They helped Regina lift her off the floor and onto the portable bed. Mal didn't want to let go of Regina's hand but they were eventually pulled apart. "It's ok," Regina mouthed as a few tears fell.

Emma came running down the hall towards Regina and then looked back as they quickly rolled Mal away. "Regina what happened?" she asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure," she cried as she wrapped her arms around herself. "She isn't getting better."

"Come on," Emma said guiding her away. "Let's go to the waiting area."

"No," she said jerking away. "I can't stay here. I can't just sit here and wait for them to give me bad news."

"Regina-" she protested.

"Take me to Robin. Now." Emma thought about arguing further but knew it was no use. She knew how much Regina hated hospitals and there was nothing they could do. She could see the guilt in her eyes for wanting to leave but Regina had to do something to keep her mind preoccupied. Giving in to Regina's request she told the nurse to call when either Lily or Mal were out.

On the way to the station Regina stayed silent and just looked out the window. "Regina… we're going to fix this."

"… Anything else on the woman who attacked Lily?" she whispered.

Emma sighed. "She doesn't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Her story sounds just like Robins. "She said she's never seen Lily before, not a frequent customer at the diner, and she was supposed to be picking her kids up from daycare when Ruby attacked her."

"Do you believe her?"

"I must say it's odd that two people have attempted murder and don't remember doing it."

"And both those people are a part of my family. It seems as though we are the targets here."

"Or it could be a coincidence?" she asked trying to cheer Regina up.

"What if Henry's next? Would it be coincidence then?"

Walking into the station Robin practically threw himself to the bars at the sight of Regina. "Regain!" he called out.

Her face was blank and her stare was hard. She wasn't going to let Robin penetrate her walls. Emma hung back in the door way giving the two of them space, but she was ready to pounce if things got out of hand. Regina pulled a chair up to the bars and crossed her legs.

"Why'd you do it?" her voice rough and emotionless.

"I didn't do it! You have to believe me."

"Was it because I'm not in love with you? Robin we dated for three weeks, it meant nothing. To. Me," she said slowly. "I'm sorry that when your wife came back she decided that she didn't want you anymore, but she's moved on Robin and so should you." Regina knew her words were harsh but right now she didn't give a damn. "I've made sure Roland is safe, but you won't get to be his father again unless you start telling the truth."

Robin tried the wipe the hurt look that covered his face but it stuck. "I am telling the truth I swear. Yes I still care about you but it's because of that that I don't want to see you in pain. Please Regina you have to believe me."

Regina pulled a small wallet sized photo from her pocket. "Do you know this woman?" she held it up for him to see. He studied the photo carefully and shook his head.

"No, never seen her before. Who is she?"

"Her name is Carol Stevens. An hour ago she stabbed my daughter behind Granny's and doesn't recall doing it, sound familiar?"

"Oh my god Regina I'm so sorry. Is she alright?"

"I don't know, but now my girlfriend and daughter are in the hospital."

"I thought Maleficent was alright?"

"She took a turn for the worse," she said standing. Turning her back on him she lowered her head. "If I find out that you _did_ do this… there will be hell to pay." She shoved the photo back into her pocket and left without another word.

Regina and Emma returned to the hospital were Ruby and Snow still sat. They shook their heads as a sign that none of the doctors had come with any news yet. The four women sat in silence and all Regina could do were count the seconds till news came. Her fingers drummed against the chairs armrest and her patience was drawing thinner and thinner. They had now been sitting here for twenty minutes. Regina felt as though she were going to explode when a short woman in a white coat appeared in the door way. "Regina," she called over scrunching her finger in the hither motion.

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

"Hello I'm Dr. Anderson," she said holding out her hand gripping a chart in the other.

"Hello."

"I've been assigned to be Maleficent's doctor and I'm here to give you an update." Regina held her breath preparing herself for the worst. "She's fine," Dr. Anderson finally said with a smile.

"Oh thank god," she breathed running a worried hand through her hair.

"We ran multiple tests and have determined the source of her illness."

"Which is?"

"She's pregnant."

Regina's heart stopped and her eyes widened as far as they could. "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

"Maleficent is pregnant, and if the tests are right I would say about six weeks. That would explain the nausea and fever and why she became so dehydrated. We gave her fluids and now she's resting. I'd like to keep her here over night for further observation, just to be on the safe side."

"An-and the baby… is the baby-"

"The baby is healthy," she smiled. "Right on track for six weeks. Congratulations."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, right this way." Regina glanced back at the others and met Emma's gaze. She nodded urging Regina to follow the doctor. Slowly walking into Maleficent's room she tried to not look so worried. Mal's hair was out of the ponytail and fell beautifully around her shoulders. She was dressed in one of the hospital gowns and had a few IV's in her hand and arm.

"Hey," Mal said trying to sit up.

"Hey," Regina whispered carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. "Don't sit up, stay still." She placed a soft hand on her chest keeping her down. "I'm glad you're all right."

"Did she tell you the news?"

"…Yes. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm… I'm scared." Her lips began to quiver and tears pooled in her eyes. She pulled the blankets closer and looked away from Regina.

"Hey," Regina said leaning back. She rubbed her thumb over her porcelain cheek wiping away the tears. "I'm ready to do this if you are."

"Really?" she asked rolling her head.

"Defiantly." She slid her hand under the blanket and up her gown. Resting her hand on her still flat stomach she gently rubbed her skin. "I'm not going to abandon you ever again." Maleficent chocked on a sob and streams of salty tears poured down her face. She grabbed at Regina's arms and shirt helplessly pulling her closer. Regina, who now was crying too, lied down next to her and let her bury herself in her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone thanks again for your support! And to smooth out ShadowCub's confusion no they didn't put Regina on a bed as well, only Mal, sorry for the confusion. Enjoy:)**

* * *

Another hour past and Regina was still lying with Maleficent in her arms. Mal had eventually cried herself to sleep and all Regina could do was hold her, protect her. Maleficent was pregnant with her child, again… and she honestly didn't know how she felt about it. She loved kids and raising a child with the woman she loved was something Regina wanted to do more than anything, but she didn't think this was the right time. They had only been back together for seven months now, they were finally sorting out their life and a happy one at that. Maybe she was only concerned for the baby's wellbeing due to the certain circumstances? She could tell Mal wanted to keep it but she too was afraid of what might happen. If these attacks continued they were all in trouble.

Stroking her long blonde hair she planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. Replacing her lips with her chin Regina too closed her eyes.

….

 _Enchanted Forest_

Maleficent stood with her arms out and tears rolling down her cheeks. She was completely exposed, her emotions were raw for anyone who passed by to see. There was broken glass on the floor around her feet and a broken heart inside her chest. The hurtful words Regina just shot her way still rang through her ears even though she had left. This was the moment Maleficent knew she had truly lost her. The young queen who held her heart was gone and wasn't ever coming back. She had taken the curse from her a few days ago and today she had returned for one last visit. Maleficent had thought she had come to apologize, that she had changed her mind about casting the curse, but it was the complete opposite. " _You are not coming with me, what we had is over_." Regina made it clear to her that she played no part in her future _. "You're nothing then a lonely old dragon who reads too much into a situation. If you ever thought I loved you… you were wrong. I'm casting the curse Maleficent and there's nothing you can do about it."_

Maleficent truly believed that Regina had loved her at one point. She remembered the conversation they had about death. Regina wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, and if that wasn't love she didn't know what was.

Registering Regina's finale absence she made her way back to her bedchambers. Slowly descending into the empty bed she wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried for her loss and the loss her unborn child was now suffering. Mal was losing true love and her baby was losing a mother. She was on her own and Regina's curse was coming. "Please come back to me," she sobbed.

….

Regina stormed into her bedchambers and slammed the heavy oak doors. She ran up to her mirror and smashed her reflection with her fist. She ignored the pain of the fresh cuts and imbedded glass that now littered her hand. Angry tears pricked her eyes as she collapsed at her vanity. She had just told Maleficent she didn't love her and that she never had. It was the biggest lie she had ever told and it broke her heart. Her heart was conflicted between revenge and love but revenge was winning. If she were to cast the curse she had to use the heart of thing she loved most and that was Mal. She had to make it seem as though she hated her and that she had fallen out of love. She hoped it was enough to trick the curse she so could sacrifice something else.

She hated saying those things to her it was ripped her apart as much as it did Mal. She just hoped Mal had a good life wherever she ended up… or wherever she put her. The darkness that consumed her heart trumped love and Regina hated herself for it.

….

Maleficent had stopped crying but she stayed curled up in bed. It was getting late and she needed to eat something but she couldn't find the will power to get up. Rubbing her stomach she thought of the baby and knew she needed to eat for him or her too so she sighed and slowly sat up.

"Well this is a sad sight." A mocking voice echoed behind her causing her to flinch.

"Fuck you," she snarled.

"So this is what a dragon looks like after its heart is broken," Rumpelstiltskin chuckled.

"I don't remember inviting you in."

"I don't remember caring dearie." He sassed holding his hands out.

"Leave," she ordered trying to stay strong.

"Does she know about the baby?" he asked giggling.

Maleficent whipped around and instinctively placed a protective hand on her stomach. "How do you know about that?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I know everything," he smiled.

Mal turned her head away as a tear fell. "She doesn't know… and she won't. You will not tell her."

"Oh I have no intentions to," he smiled. "I want her to cast the curse dearie, not play mommy," he sneered.

A quick light flashed behind her eyes, a flash of hope. If she told Regina about the baby then maybe she would come back to her and forget the curse. Then she thought what if Regina didn't care and killed them both so she could cast the curse in peace. Her eyes went from blue to a red and gold. A low growl vibrated through her throat from her deep inside. "I've asked you to leave now go before you become my dinner."

"Fine, no need to be bitter my dear. Oh and if I find out that you have told her that baby will have a new home." With that he vanished leaving Mal scared and alone.

….

 _Story Brooke_

Maleficent's eyes shot open with a quick moment of panic. She had forgotten where she was and didn't know where Regina was. Taking a moment to breath she remembered she was in the hospital and in Regina's arms. Regina was still here and that warmed her heart. She wasn't going to have to do this alone this time… not that she really had the chance the first time.

She snuggled closer to Regina's chest and breathed in her lovely perfume. She smelled of lavender and apples making her smile. Regina always talked about how warm her skin was and how nice it was to be around such heat. Mal knew of her warmth, it was because of the fire that ran through her veins. What Regina didn't know was that she was warm too and when she wasn't she like how their contrasting temperatures eventually blended together. They felt save in each other's arms. After all they've been through their love has stayed strong.

Running her fingers down the brunet's arms she interlaced their fingers. Feeling Regina stir she scooted back so Regina could meet her eye. "Hi."

"Hi," Regina smiled brushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're not happy about it are you…"

"What?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"The baby, you don't want it do you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Regina I've known you long enough to be able to read your face."

Regina sighed and brought their interlocked fingers up under her chin. "There's nothing I want more in this world then to raise a child with you. We didn't get do it the first time… and that's all my fault. I love you and I will love our new baby I'm- I'm just scared like you said. With all that's going on I don't want us to get our hopes up and then something happen. But I swear to you I want this baby as much as you do."

Mal undid their fingers and placed her hand on the side of her face. "Everything is going to be alright." Stretching forward she pressed a kiss to her forehead the way she did to her every day.

There was a soft knock at the door and Dr. Anderson walked in. "Regina," she said softly. "Lily is out of surgery, you may go see her now." Regina carefully sat up.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon." She gave Mal a sweet kiss and slipped out of the bed.

Maleficent immediately missed Regina's lips on her own and watched her leave. She prayed that Lily was alright and that Regina would come back with good news.

Regina walked back to the waiting room were Emma, Snow, and Ruby all stood. "You guys are still here."

"We had no intentions of leaving," Snow said giving her a weak smile. "The doctor already came out since you weren't here. He said that the surgery went longer than anticipated because a few of the stitches wouldn't hold but they got everything under control. He said she was out of the woods and is doing well."

They watched as Regina's body relaxed and a small smile formed on her lips. "That's a relief," she breathed happily.

"How's Maleficent doing?"

"She's doing better, much better. The want her to stay overnight just for precaution."

"Good. Let's go see Lily," Ruby said trying not appear impatient.

When they made it to Lily's room they let Regina enter first. "Mom," Lily breathed weakly.

"I'm glad you're alright sweetheart," she smiled standing by her. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she joked. "But the doctors say I'll be alright. I can leave in a few days." Ruby walked over to the other side of the bed and cautiously pulled a chair up so she could sit with her. "Ruby… thank you," she said softly.

"Of course," she blushed. "Didn't even think twice."

"Did you catch her?"

"Yep," Emma chimed in. "We her even though Ruby banged her up a bit."

Ruby blushed again. "Sorry about that."

"Where's mom?" Lily asked Regina.

"She's in a room of her own down the hall. She wasn't feeling well but she's doing fine. She'll be able to visit tomorrow."

"Ok… glad she's alright," she yawned.

"Well we'll leave you to rest," Regina said kissing the top of her hand. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Oh ok, tell mom I love her."

"I will," she smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to stay here," Ruby said.

"I want you to," Lily said diverting her attention to Ruby. "Stay," she whispered.

Emma, Snow, and Regina all smiled at the two women who obviously felt something for each other joined hands. They were about to walk out when Lily stopped them. "Mom wait." Reign turned around "The lady… she wanted me to tell you something. She wanted me to tell you that you're proving to be a disappointment once again." She said the worried with much confusion. She didn't know what that meant and she thought her mom didn't know her.

Regina froze at the words along with everyone else in the room. Her heart starting beating faster and her breathing became shallow. She didn't notice but her hands began to shake and she stumbled back. "No… I think you're mistaken."


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter yay! so many of you have guessed the villain to be Cora, she was my plan all a long so I hope that's not a disappointment to any of you. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What? What does that mean?" Lily asked looking around the room.

"Nothing good," Ruby whispered soft enough so Regina wouldn't hear. Regina was still frozen and she didn't know what to say. Snow put a cautious but caring hand on Regina's shoulders and gently led her out of the room. Lily looked at Ruby for an answer but she only shook her head. "If I'm right, then it's complicated."

"So what I said… was that something I should have kept to myself?"

"Yes and no. Yes because it will probably help with the investigation but no because… because Regina's had it rough."

Lily had been with her parents now for seven months and yes they got along great but now she realized she didn't really know that much about them. Maybe when all of this was over the three of them could sit down and talk and get to know more about each other. She had no issues with secrets, she had plenty of her own, but she didn't want to be out of loop in situations like this.

"It's not my place to talk about it," Ruby said. "Not that I know much to begin with."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She will be. And I'm sure she'll be back later like she said."

"I'm sure," she said with a weak smile. "Out of the two Regina is the one who worries the most."

"Yeah well that's Regina. She will do anything to protect her family, believe me. You're in great hands."

….

Emma and Snow walked Regina out and held her so she wouldn't fall. "I- I need to go… I need to get back to Mal," she stuttered. "It's not safe." She tried to break from their hold on her but Snow stopped her.

"Regina wait, its ok."

"No its not. You heard what Lily said. Emma you need to go home to Henry and protect him, you too Snow, go home to David."

"Regina-" Emma began.

"Emma…" she said slowly. "I don't think it was Robin or Carol who hurt them. I mean it was them but I think they were being controlled." More tears threatened to spill as she tried to explain. "It's her Emma! It's her! You need to leave right now, who knows where she is!"

"Ok, ok," Snow said trying to calm her down. "Emma go," she instructed with pleading eyes. "I'll be right behind you. Emma hesitated before reluctantly walking away. "We'll catch her," said before leaving.

Regina hurried back into Lily's door and cast a protection spell over the room. The white waves of magic rippled over the door and into the room. This will protect her, she thought. She will be safe from now on. She needed to go and do the same to Mal's room. Dodging Snow she hurried down the hall to her room. Stopping outside the closed door she peered through the small window. She didn't want to scare her or disturb her if she was sleeping. Taking a deep breath she gripped the knob but Snow stopped her form opening it.

"Regina don't go in there and scare her." Regina ignored her and entered without hesitation. Then it hit her, seeing Maleficent sleeping so peacefully in the mist of chaos, her happiness was going to be ripped from her all over again.

Regina slid down the wall as her breath became more rapid. Her hands were shaky and she heels slipped on the tile floor as she tried to pull her knees to her chest. "Regina, Regina listen to me," Snow said in a low whisper. "You're having a panic attack. Put you head between your knees, ok?" she put her hand on the top of her head and gently led it down between her knees. "Take deep breaths. One, two, three." Snow stroked her hair and counted again. She could feel Regina relax under touch and her follow the breath counts. "Good, good. It's alright, you're safe and so is everyone else." Regina nodded and slowly raised her head. She took one finale deep breath and quickly wiped away her tears.

"How'd you know to do that?" she asked in a small voice.

She smiled and took her hand. "Emma sometimes gets them, so I've learned."

"Have you had one before?"

"Yes, but it's been awhile. Snow… I don't know what to do."

"It's going to be alright."

"How do you know that? Lily and Maleficent have already been attacked. Who's going to be next? I know she's doing this to hurt me, she wants to punish me."

"We don't know it's her."

"You heard what Lily said, it's obviously her. I don't know how but it is."

"Well if it is her, we'll defeat her once and for all."

"I know she won't come for me, not just yet. I'm afraid that that it'll be someone else I care about. That could be Henry or you and David or Emma. Even Ruby now that she's close the Lily. Or maybe shell hurt Lily and Mal again. God no…" she squeezed Snow's hand and glanced over at Mal who was still sleeping. She had never seen her sleep so much, she usually preferred not to.

"If she strikes again we'll be there to stop her. You and I both know that if anyone suspicious enters Lily's room Ruby will go all wolf on them. You'll be in here to protect Maleficent and Emma's with Henry right now."

Regina looked back at Snow with sad eyes. "Maleficent's pregnant."

Snow's eye brows shot up and her mouth opened. "Really?"

Regina nodded. "That's why she was so sick."

"Regina congratulations!" she said as loud as her whisper would allow. "Are you excited?"

"Yes of course," she said with a small smile. "Mal doesn't think I am but I'm just worried that's all. I afraid that something's going to happen to the baby, and I don't think she can suffer the loss of another child." Snow flushed red and shamelessly looked away. "No its ok. She's looked past that I promise, but still."

"I never asked of you hated me for what we did."

"I was upset when I found out but in the long run it was still my fault."

"Well I promise you nothing's going to happen to you baby, I'll make sure of it."

"If my mother truly is back she'll eventually find out and have field day with it."

"Why does she constantly hurt you? You're her daughter."

"She wants me to be happy."

"But you are happy. You have a beautiful family and you have friends."

Reinga looked down and scooted her feel closer. "The family I've made and the people I've befriended most likely don't live up to her standards. So in her mind she thinks she's helping me escape so I can find true happiness. That's the way it's been my whole life."

"That's horrible."

"Yeah well she's a horrible person, and it seems that I can't escape her." Regina looked back up at Mal and a tear rolled down. "I feel as though I've failed her, that I can't keep her safe. Everyone usually assumes Mal doesn't need protecting because she's a big scary dragon, but truth be told, she's one of the most caring and sweetest person I've ever met. Not saying that she can't take care of herself, she most defiantly can, I just feel that I owe it to her. I want to keep her safe and prove to her that I want this baby more than anything, and that I love her more than I do myself. Always have."

Small tears formed in Snow's eyes as she listened to Regina. "She knows Regina, she knows exactly how you feel. I know you probably don't want to hear me compare you two to me and Charming but I'm going to anyway. You two have loved each other for decades and you know each other so well. I can look at David and know everything he's feeling, everything he thinking. You and Maleficent can do the exact same thing. It's called true love, and it's a beautiful thing."

"When the two of you are done being all emotional will someone tell me what's going on?" Mal asked. She was now sitting up with her arms crossed and small smirk on her lips.

Regina's head jerked up and immediately felt embarrassed. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she said her expression softening. "No need to feel ashamed dear I still love you." Maleficent had been more then touched by Regina and Snow's words. She didn't want Regina feeling thins way, she wanted her to know that she was loved just as much. She scooted over and patted the empty space beside her. Snow helped Regina stand and crawl into the bad. Slipping her legs under the blankets and rested her head on Maleficent's shoulder and took her hand. Mal reached over with her other hand and stoked Regina's cheek. "You spend so much time worrying about and taking care of others you forget to take care of yourself."

"But-"

"No," she hushed. "Tell me how Lily is."

"She's good, she'll be just fine in a few days."

"That's great," she sighed with relief.

"I'm gonna go," Snow said softly with a small wave.

"Let me walk you out," Regina insisted.

"No, you stay."

"It's not safe."

"I'll be fine Regina, get some rest. Maleficent's right, take care of yourself. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Snow."

Snow turned around at the door, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

She nodded with a smile. "Congratulations you two." They watched as Snow left and quietly shut the door behind her.

"So Cora's back?" Mal simply asked.

"It looks that way."

"No matter how many times you try to kill her the bitch just won't die." She felt Regina tense up and sink deeper in the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't said that."

"It's ok… but you're right. No matter what I do I just can't escape her."

"When I get out of here I'm going to end her once and for all. She will never be able to hurt you again, I promise."

"You will no such thing," she said turning towards her. "I don't you going anywhere near here whatsoever. If anything happens to you or the baby I don't know what I would do. So please don't go after her, leave her to me."

"And what if something happens to you, huh? Is it ok if you die and leave me all alone? This is a fight that we all have to do together. You can't leave it to the Savior and the Charming's, Cora would rip them to shreds in seconds."

"She's hurting the people I love."

"She's hurting you, and I'm going to make her pay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Three Days Later_

Maleficent and Lily where back at home now and healing wonderfully. Mal had her fire back and was as good as new. She had her strength, her wit, her power, and a bit of her harsh personality back. There hadn't been any more attacks since Lily and no signs of Cora anywhere. Maleficent had hoped that Regina would have calmed down by now but she seemed to be worse. She didn't want anyone leaving the house and she would stay up all night going through spell books and mixing potions. Regina had visited her vault only to find her mother's casket in pieces. She had been right, Cora was the villain, and Regina had no idea how she resurrected herself. Maleficent knew just how scared Regina was of her mother, how easily Regina could fall into her hands. Cora only had to say the right words for Regina to do everything she said. Cora had such a hold over her daughter and Maleficent was ready to break it.

It was nearing midnight and Regina was in her study forcing herself to stay awake. She had been straining herself for days hoping she'd find the smallest bit of information that could either help them or explain a few things. The other question was where was her mother hiding and when would she strike again?

There was a soft knock on the door frame and Maleficent walked in. "Come to bed."

"I can't, not yet," she mumbled still flipping through pages.

"Remember when I told you, you need to start taking care of yourself? This is not that."

"Mal please, I have to keep working."

"No you don't," she said slowly but firmly. "Either you come to bed now or I make you."

Regina pulled off her glasses and set the book down. "Excuse me?" her brow raised.

"I am hundreds of years older and much, much strong then you. If I want you to stop and come with me, you will."

Even though Regina knew this was true she _had_ to finish working. "Mal I'll come up when I'm done."

"You see Regina that's the thing, you won't finish. You've been at this for three days now." She walked over and knelt down in front of her. Reaching out she brushed her chocolate locks behind her ear. "I know you're afraid, and that's ok, but it won't do you any good to face her on no sleep. Now please let's go upstairs, I don't like you not being there with me." Regina sighed and slowly stood up. Pulling Mal up with her she took her hand and walked them upstairs. Maleficent was already in a tank-top and yoga pants so she crawled under the covers and waited for Regina to undress. Once she joined her Mal pressed her front to her back and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And if you think you're just going to slip away once I've fallen asleep you're wrong."

"I'm sorry. I just want to be prepared."

"I know you do but I don't think studying to death will do you any good. We'll all be just fine." Regina turned in her arms and pressed their foreheads together.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am," she smirked pressing her lips to Regina's.

"How are you feeling?" she asked breaking the kiss. She placed a hand on her stomach and lightly rubbed her fingers over the fabric.

"I'm feeling just fine," she assured her. "We're both doing well."

"Are you going to be laying an egg again?" she asked with full seriousness and curiosity.

She let out a low chuckle and placed her hand on top of hers. "No, not this time. I could if I wanted to but I'd rather not. I chose to lay the egg in the Enchanted Forest because I thought it would be safer but I was wrong. I'd rather the baby be with me the entire time." Reinga nodded and bit the inside of her lip.

"If I had been the one who had gotten pregnant I would have defiantly given birth the regular way, right?"

"Well yes, you aren't a dragon," she chuckled.

"Sorry you have to carry both our children, I feel like I'm not helping."

"Oh Reinga don't worry about stuff like that. I enjoy it, I honestly do. Besides this baby is part you, you helped create him or her. You're helping by being here, it doesn't matter whose carrying and whose not." Maleficent had found out about Regina's inability to have children when she told her that Lily was her daughter too. She knew it was something Regain regretted deeply and that Regina had always wanted a child of her own. Yes they had Lily and another on the way but she knows Regina wants to be the one who's pregnant. She wants to be able to experience it. She saw the emotion shift in her eyes and slowly look away. "What do you want it to be? Boy or girl?" Regina's attention was now back on her and a small smile ghosted her lips.

"Well I have a boy and a girl so it wouldn't matter to me…but, we didn't get to raise Lily so I think I'm leaning more towards a girl. What about you?"

"I think I want the same thing. Hopefully this one will get my gorgeous looks," she teased. "Lily looks just like you, even Henry does and he's Emma's son."

"True but Lily has you're dragon and so will this little one."

"Also true."

"But maybe she'll get your blonde hair and blue eyes and be just a beautiful as you are."

Mal smiled, "And if she doesn't she'll still be in good hands." She leaning again and softly pushed Regina to her back. Capturing red lips Maleficent stroked the side of her face and lightly ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Gladly excepting, Regina, let her enter and deepen the kiss. Their lips melted together as they tasted and touched all the familiar places. They had a moment alone like this in quite a while. That was partially Regina's fault for working so late but the wait was worth it. Pulling herself flush against her, Maleficent snuck her fingers under the hem of Regina's shirt. Running her red nails over olive skin she gradually pulled the shirt over her head.  
She kissed her way across Regina's jaw and down her neck. Sucking lightly on her pulse point Regina arched her back and let out a soft moan. Palming her breasts she felt her writhe under her and press their hips together more firmly. Mal smiled against her skin catching a hard nipple in her mouth, only making her moan louder. Regina pulled her shirt off next and in one swift motion they were flipped. Now both left in only their lace panties Regina went in for another kiss.

"This isn't sleep," Maleficent chuckled.

"You started it," she smiled.

….

In the morning Maleficent woke up happy to find Regina still in her arms. Their naked bodies were still tangled together and the thin sheets draped over them. She nuzzled her nose in the crook of Regina's neck and placed small warm kisses across her skin. Regina shrugged her shoulders at the tickle of Mal's lips and her nose scrunched. "Good morning," Mal chuckled.

"Morning," she said as her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

Regina moaned and sat up pulling the sheet with her. She rolled her head back and looked Mal with a sleepy but mischievous glint in her eye. "I'm going to take a shower… care to join me?"

"Of course my dear," she smiled. "I'll be there in a minute." Regina slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom in all her naked glory. Glancing of her shoulder before entering she made sure Mal was watching.

Maleficent threw the sheet aside and placed her feet on the ground. Fluffing out her hair she noticed a small white envelope on her bedside. Picking it up she opened the unsealed flap and pullout the small piece of paper. There was beautiful cursive writing in black ink in the center of the paper.

" _Meet in the cemetery tonight, good to see you dear." – C_

The note was from Cora and Mal's entire body stiffened. Had she been in their room last night while they slept?

"Mal?" Regina called out.

"Coming," she replied. She quickly slipped the letter back in the envelope and put it in her drawer so Regina wouldn't see it.

….

Maleficent had been bothered by the note she found earlier that morning all day. She wasn't sure if she should go, she had no idea what Cora was going to do to her. If she were to go she would either have to tell Regina or lie to her. She felt that if she didn't go she'd be passing on an opportunity.

Around nine o'clock that night Mal pulled on her coat and made sure she had her keys and phone. "Where are you going?" Regina asked stepping into the hallway.

"I- The pharmacy called saying that they had some medicine for Lily and some vitamins for me, for the pregnancy."

"Oh they did? Well you stay and I'll go."

"No Regina its fine, I'll be back in half an hour."

"Mal I don't want you going out that alone."

"Regina please, everything will be fine I promise. I have my phone," she said with a small smile. "Regina you can't keep me locked up here."

Regina played with her hands nervously. "You're right. Go. Be safe." Mal walked up and gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

….

Maleficent cautiously walked into the cemetery keeping her eyes peeled and the dragon ready. Even through it was dark she could still see the small cloud of white that puffed out after every breath. She kept her hands in her coat pockets and rested them on her stomach for extra protection. Coming out here could possible turn out to be a complete mistake and she didn't want Regina to find out where she'd really been. With Regina's vault in view she continued walking hoping she'd show herself soon. "I didn't think you'd actually show." The cold voice of Cora came from behind her making her flinch. Stopping dead in her tracks Mal sun around on her heel and met Cora's gaze. She stood only six feet away. She looked exactly the way she remembered her.

"So am I, but my curiosity got the best of me."

"And what is it that they say? Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well lucky for me I'm a dragon."

"Mmm," Cora hummed not amused. "Does Regina know where you are?"

"No, and she doesn't need to find out. You asked me here now what do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Seeing as how you're technically my daughter-in-law I'd like to get to know you."

"Oh please, enough games witch. You almost had me and my daughter killed the other say. When a person wants to get to someone they have pleasant conversations, not homicidal tendencies."

"Well you got me there," she laughed this time not amusing Maleficent.

"What do you want form me?"

"I wan-" she stopped and took a step closer to the taller woman. "Something seems different about you dear.

"Cora," she growled.

"I want you gone dear. I want you and you're half bread daughter to leave. Regina doesn't need you in her life." Maleficent's icy blue eyes narrowed at the derogatory comment directed towards Lily.

"Regina may not _need_ me but she _wants_ me. I love her more then you ever did and I'm not going anywhere."

"But I'm her mother, and I know what's best."

"Where I come there are two types of mothers. The first, after having all the children she allows she becomes bored and unloving. She makes sure her youngest can walk and feed on its own before slipping out in the night. She abandons her children with no warning and no good bye. Second, this mother loves her children and protects them, but... When her oldest child comes of age to where they can watch over their siblings she leaves. She makes sure they are safe before leaving to start a new life. My mother abandoned my five siblings and I. I was the youngest so when I turned two she was gone. My oldest brother was only ten and he was left with the responsibility of his five younger brothers he sisters. I was two, my twin sisters four, my brother six, then my oldest sister was nine. We. Barely. Survived," she hissed. "Ten years later we get word that our mother had been caught by dragon hunters and skinned for her scales. We all mourned our loss even though we had lost her many years ago. You and my mother have in something in common. Even though you have always been in Regina's life you abandoned her the moment you ripped out your heart. It was in that moment you were no longer her mother but her abuser." Her eyes narrowed even further and took a step forward. "When my mother abandoned me I was too young to understand but when I did... At a very young age I learned how to survive, how to be strong, and how to kill." She gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "Regina learned all of those things from you too but was something she shouldn't have had to. I love your daughter more than anything in this world and I swear to god if you lay a single hand on her or anyone else in this town I will kill you once and for all. Just go."

Cora was surprised by Maleficent's story but also slightly intrigued. "And where do you suppose I go?"

"Back to the whole you crawled out of."

Cora gasped. "I know what it is," she smiled. "You're pregnant." She came closer to the blonde and out stretched her hand to lay in on her stomach. "I know that glow anywhere."

"Stay the hell away from me," she snapped walking backwards. "Regina told me what you told her in your last moments. You said that she would have been enough. You had your heart then but I can tell you took it out again. If you want her to be happy shove that glowing piece of coal back in chest. You have always made her feel as though she is never enough."

"I just want what's best for her."

"And what's best for her is for you to stay the hell out of her life."

"Does my daughter truly hate me so?"

"After the way you've treated her, do you really think you deserve her love? Karma's a bitch and you deserve everything that's coming to you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait everyone I've had a bit of writers block for the chapter so this is just a bit of fluff for you.**

* * *

"Coming!" Regina called out as she hurried to the door. Wiping her hands on the flour covered apron she opened the front door and smiled seeing Ruby on the other side. "Ms. Lucas, hello."

"Regina hi," she said with an awkward wave. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No of course not I'm just in the process of making dinner. Please come in." She gave the young woman a warm smile and stepped aside so that she would enter.

"I stopped by to see how Lily was doing."

"Of course, and she's doing very well no thanks to you. She's upstairs third door on the right."

"Thanks Regina," she smiled as she hurried up the stairs. Turning the corner she counted the doors as she walked down the hall. She'd never been in the mansion before and even though Regina had let her in she still felt out of place. Getting to Lily's door she softly knocked hearing a muted come in. Slowly entering she peaked her head around the door and gave a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey!" Lily smiled perking up immediately. She scooted up into a sitting position and laid the magazine she was reading down on the bedside table. "How are you?"

"That's something I should be asking you," she chuckled. "May I?" she asked gesturing to the bed."

"Oh yeah." She leaned forward to pull the blankets out of the way but groaned feeling her skin pull against the stiches.

"I got it," Ruby assured her. Pushing the blankets back she sat on the edge of the bed and rested her hands in her lap. "I'm glad you're doing alright, and you're job at the dinner is still there I promise… that is if you still want it. Your first day wasn't ideal but-"

"Trust me I still want it," she said a little too quickly. "I uh- I like working with you."

"Yeah so do I, its god having a friend at my side."

For some reason Lily felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over her when Ruby said friend. She rubbed the back of her neck and bit the inside of her lip. "Shouldn't you be at work yourself?"

"Yes but Granny gave me a couple minutes to come see you," she said shyly feeling the air shift. "Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"We've known each other for almost a year I guess and last week I saved your life and-"

"Ruby," she cut off. "If you're going to kiss me then do it because I can't wait any longer." Ruby was shocked by Lily's statement but quickly shook off the look of surprise. Taking a few deep breaths she leaned forward capturing her lips.

"I was afraid you didn't want me," she admitted pulling away.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." Lily laced her fingers through the wolf's long brown hair and pulled her back in. Her lips were sweet and something inside her clicked. She hadn't felt like this in years. The kiss was more perfect then she could have ever imagined. Ruby scooted closer and gently slid her hands around her waist. Their lips melted together as if they were meant to touch and their tongues slid past each other eager to taste.

Maleficent opened the door to her bedroom and walked out as she rubbed the lotion over her hands and through her fingers. Walking down the hall she passed by Lily's room which was open and causally looked in. doing a double take she saw her and Ruby in the middle of a heavy make out session. Stopping in the doorway she raised a brow as a small proud smirk formed on her lips. About damn time, she thought. Watching only a second longer she left the two woman alone and headed down stairs. Regina was in the kitchen sliding the casserole in the oven. "I didn't know the wolf was here," she said still smirking.

"She just got here. Stopped by to see Lily." She said closing the oven.

"You know they're just making out."

"Oh I assumed," she smiled. "I think they're cute together."

"I didn't say they weren't." she took a seat at the island and patted her lap.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'll be alright." Regina shook her head and untied her apron before perching herself on the dragon's lap. Wrapping her arms around Mal's neck she wiggled her hips earning a moan.

"Ya'know," she drawled in a sultry tone. "Maybe we should have a little make out session of our own."

Mal raised a brow at her and almost laughed at her teenage like suggestion. "Really now?" she purred as their lips almost touched.

"Yes," she breathed feeling her hot breath caress her cheek.

"I have to confess I find it really sexy when you sit on my lap and try to act all bad. Reminds me of when you tried to convince everyone you hadn't gone soft."

"But you saw right through me though didn't you."

"Right from the start." She finally closed the gap between them and rested her hands on her hips. It had been two days since she went and saw Cora Regina never found out and Cora had stayed away. Their life seemed to be getting back to normal and Regina was getting back into the swing of things. She was less stressed out and a lot happier. Regina had just assumed that Cora had either given up or moved on but she didn't question it.

They didn't hear Ruby come back down stairs and step into the kitchen. "Regina thank yo-" she closed her mouth and blushed seeing her and Maleficent in the midst of a passionate kiss. "Sorry!" she said as the two women separated.

"It's ok," Regina laughed. "You leaving so soon?"

"Yeah gotta get bet back to the dinner. Thanks for letting be stop by."

"No problem, I know how much Lily enjoys your visits," she smiled hinting at their previous activities.

"Right," she said blushing again. "Well I'm going to go." She stumbled out of the kitchen and quickly left the house.

"I do like the girl but she is a bit odd," Maleficent said.

"I will agree with you but she did just walk in on her girlfriend's parents," she said continuing the kiss.

….

Cora rummaged through all the trunks and drawers in Regina's vault looking for anything that could help. After her talk with Maleficent the other night her plans changed. Maleficent's words had really gotten to her so now she wanted more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The house was quiet and the bedroom Regina and Maleficent shared was dark except for the small raise of moonlight that shone through the window. They were both fast asleep along with Lily down the hall. Maleficent had both hands protectively placed over her stomach and the blanket tightly wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair fell down her back and a few stands curled around her shoulder tickling her nose but she didn't wake. Regina lie next to her on her back with one arm outstretched towards Mal. They weren't touching but it was Regina's gesture of protection.

After her time in Regina's vault she hadn't found anything not that she was looking for anything in particular. Her plans to kill Maleficent and Lily had failed so she had decided to end her murderous path and go a different way. She need to see Regina, she needed to talk to her. Cora had let them finish their dinner and enjoy their night because her visit was going to be late and unannounced.

She assumed Regina had placed a protection spell around the mansion, and she had, but after a few attempts she was able to penetrate it. She could tell how much stronger Regina's magic was or maybe Maleficent had helped her. Now that she stood in their bedroom she could easily kill Maleficent and even Lily right now if she wanted to but that would be too easy. All she wanted was Regina. Quietly approaching Regina's side she knelt down and smiled down at her. She carefully brushed a few strands from her cheek before pressing a firm hand to her mouth. Regina's eyes shot open and she tried to scream but they were muffled. Before she could wake Mal or determine who was above her magic engulf her transporting her from her bed.

Feeling the bed dip and slightly shake Mal opened her eyes only slightly to see what Regina was up to. She had no issues seeing in the dark but everything was still hazy form waking up. Reaching out expecting to touch Regina she didn't. Sitting up she looked towards the bathroom not seeing a light. "Regina?" she called out. Throwing the blankets back she exited the room and went to Lily's room. Quietly peering in, she didn't see Regina and headed downstairs. "Regina?" she asked again still not seeing any lights. First she had assumed she had snuck away to continue her spell reading but now she was getting worried.

Normally she won't have woken so easily but lately she'd been on edge and the pregnancy wasn't helping either. After checking almost every room in the house she began to panic. Running back upstairs she entered Lily's room and turned on the lamp. "Lily," Maleficent urged as she shook her daughters shoulder. "Lily," she said louder.

Rolling over she blinked profusely at the sudden introduction of light. She moaned and rubbed her eyes as she looked up at her mother. "What?" she asked in a rough voice.

"Did your mom come in here?"

"What?"

"Did Regina come in here?" she asked slower but more forcefully.

"No… Why?"

"I don't know where she is." Her voice began to shake and gripped the side of bed even harder.

"What do you mean, she was just with you wasn't she?" she asked sitting up on her elbows.

"Yes but I felt something and when I woke up she wasn't there."

"Ok, ok," Lily said trying to calm her down. "Did you check the rest of the house?"

"Yes."

"Ok let's go," Lilt said slowly climbing out of bed. She was still very sore but she managed. She took her mother's hand and walked her back to her room.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to wait here until she comes back."

"What?! We can't just sit here and do nothing," she argued.

"Mom listen to me, we don't know where she is and we don't even know if she's endanger. Maybe she went to her vault or the office or somewhere I don't know."

"Then why wouldn't she let me know?"

"Maybe she didn't want to wake you or want you to worry. Neither of us are suitable to go out right now so let's just get into bed and hope she comes home."

Mal hesitated but she finally nodded and climbed back into bed with Lily. She couldn't believe she was just sitting by waiting for things to happen and not out there searching but Lily was right. Lily hadn't healed fully and still had a bit of trouble making her way around the house. Even though she had all her strength back she was pregnant and she her baby to look out for, and if while she was out she ran into Cora god knows what would happen.

Lily took Mal's hand and gave it soft squeeze as she rested her head on her shoulder. The bedside table lamps were both on and they just waited.

….

Once the smoke cleared Regina found herself tied to a wooden chair. She looked around recognizing her vault immediately and realized her restrains were magic. Cora was standing in front of her smiling happy to see her daughter after three years. Regina was silent not knowing what to say to her resurrected mother. "It's good to see you dear," Cora said reaching out to stroke her face. Regina jerked back and gritted her teeth.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to wake up Regina and face reality for once in your life."

"How are you here?" she asked almost disgusted.

"That's not important Regina what's important is that I am here and that you listen to me."

"I don't want to listen to you I want you to leave me alone and let me go home.

Cora only shook her head and pressed her fingers tips the each side of Regina's temple and forced her magic inside filling her head with the past and future. Regina gasped and squirmed in the chair and tried to pull away but the magic ropes that restrained her wrists held her back. Clear and vivid images of Maleficent flying through a fiery sky as poisoned arrows penetrated her wings and chest flooded her mind. Strangled shrieks and raging streams of fire spilled from her mouth. There were dozens of dragon hunters on the ground and in the trees. The neighboring fields and forests were blazing with orange and red flames that scorched anything it touched. Maleficent was doing everything she could to stay in the sky but she was looking off in distance watching something. Regina's view of the images playing her head turned. She saw herself and what looked like a seven year old Lily running away from all the madness. Regina held the little girl's hand pulling her along as two men chased after them. Regina shot magic at the hunters taking her eyes off her daughter. The next thing she knew Lily's hand was ripped out of her own and was being carried away.

Lily called for her mother and Regina tried to chase after her but a large burly man was holding her back. She watched as her helpless child was shoved into a cage and carried off. Their cries for help went unanswered and then the ground rumble silencing all. Regina watched in horror as her daughter was taken from her arms and her wife fell from the sky crashing to the ground.

Cora pulled back and watched the tears stream down Regina's face. "Please stop-" Regina begged as she pulled against the restraints.

"My dear," she said stroking her cheek. "Do you know what that was? If you had never cast the curse and started a life with Maleficent that is what would have happened. Those would have been your memories. Would you really have wanted to live a life where everything was taken from you?"

"I don't believe you," she said shaking her head. "You're lying, we would have been alright, and besides what does it matter we are living this life. You're the one who has always taken everything away from me. You have ruined my life multiple times and you just keep coming back!"

"I'm your mother Regina and I only want what's best for you, that's what I've always wanted."

"I know!" she yelled shaking the chair. "That's what you've always said and you even came back from the dead to remind me. Why can't you just accept my life the way it is, and be happy that _I am_ happy? Mal and Lily are amazing and I wouldn't give them up for anything.

"Regina… When I heard of your affair back in the Enchanted Forest I was appalled. Imagine my surprise when I found out that my daughter, a queen, was warming the bed of a dragon sorcerous who I might add was at the lowest point of her life. I was proud of you when you killed the king, you were finally taking what you wanted and showing power. I expected you to find a wealthy or at least submissive husband to stand by your side for the rest of your days."

"Do you remember when you told me you didn't think anyone was ever going to love me?"

"You made yourself barren that night," she said with a softer tone.

"And yet I have found love and I have children. I have Henry and Mal and I have Lily."

"And she's pregnant am I correct?"

"…If you touch her…" Regina threatened.

"Maleficent is immortal and now that Lily in a town with magic she is too and so will the baby. My child don't you see, this "family" of yours will live forever and in a matter of years you will die. Mortals and the immortals weren't meant to coexist let alone mate."

"I knew of our limited time together form the start, and I have come to terms with the fact that I will die in this town but I will not be leaving Mal alone. I have given her children and a safe place to live. I have successfully provided for her and I don't regret any of it. I don't know why you hate the idea of us being together, why you felt the need to intervene in my life once again but you need to stop."

Cora pressed her fingers to her temple again. "Mother please," Regina gasped. Cora showed her, her life now and what the future held for her. She showed her, her death and how her life with the dragon would be miserable.

Regina was finally able to pull away. "These lies you are shoving into my head won't scare me away. You're scrounging for ways to tear my family apart because your attempts to kill them didn't work. If you wanted them dead you should have just done it yourself. Why did you use Robin and that woman?"

"Who doesn't like a good game?" she smiled. "I looked into their deepest desires and Robin only wanted you. He is in love with you my dear and holds deep resentment towards Maleficent. I thought that he would enjoy it… he just needed a little push to get what he wanted. And For the woman oh poor thing, she has such a lonely life. Her deepest desire was to escape her dreadful husband and needy children and have a life full of adventure, so I gave her one."

"You're sick."

"Now that I think about it, it would have been easier if I had you do it. While you share a bed I could have had you reach over and slit that whore's throat and then do the same to the one down the hall. Wouldn't that be something? You killing the woman you claim to love and that half breed daughter of yours. You'd wake up with no memory of it happening but somehow you would still know that their blood was on your hands."

Angry tears pooled in Regina's eyes as she tried to ignore her mother's hurtful words. Maleficent was no whore and Lily may be half dragon half human but calling her a half bread made her skin crawl. "How dare you, if anything you're the wh-" before she could finish the word Cora's firm hand slapped her across the face.

"How dare _you,_ that is no way to speak to your mother. Have some respect," she spat, venom lacing her words.

She clenched her fists and tried to conjure any magic that she could. The restraints were holding her down as well as controlling her magic. She knew her mother's heart no longer resided in her chest and the things she was saying came from the darkness. If she were to get free she couldn't rip out her heart and crush it once and for all, she was going to have to run. She was a strong witch but her mother was strong and always would be. She needed to get home, what if this was all a distraction for someone to break into their home and get Mal and Lily while they were sleeping. Then she wondered if Mal had even noticed her absence at all. A part of her hoped she hadn't, she didn't want her to worry and do something stupid like com after her. "So what's your end game here?"

"What?"

"Your end game mother. Are just going to make me sit here and listen to you rant about how you hate my life or are you going to kill everyone? Are you going to kill my family because they don't meet your standards and hope that I fall in the next man I see's arms?" Cora only stared at her contemplating the question. She wasn't one to not have a plan but the circumstances continued to change. "You know I cried for you. When Snow poisoned your heart and you dropped dead in my arms I cried for you. I'm not quite sure why, after all the hell you put me through you'd think I'd rejoice. I think a part of me knew you were still my mother and daughters are supposed to cry for their mothers. Or maybe I was crying because I knew I'd never know you when you were loving." Cora still didn't say anything she just stared at Reinga feeling an unfamiliar emotion wash over her. "If you want redemption, to be a part of my life, to fulfill you role as a grandmother then I recommend you get your act together."

"What you even be able to forgive me?" she finally asked.

"I don't know… but are you willing to stop this madness to find out?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Cora had just given her a long blank stare before waving her hand. As Regina began to disappear she swore she saw a frown form over her mother's face. Not the usual one that signified her disappointment in her but one of sadness. Her feelings towards her mother had always been so confusing and she had even surprised herself when she mentioned redemption. She wasn't even sure if she wanted her mother in her life, around her children. Sadly Henry had met her before and that was when she too herself was on a dark path. She had known better then trust her mother but she always found herself falling deeper and deeper into her clutch. The times when she thought she had won against her soon proved that she only hurting herself further. The day she drank that potion would haunt her for the rest of her life. Knowing that she could still have children in a different way softened the blow but it still pained her.

Once she escaped her deep thought she found herself in her bedroom once more. Taking in a shaky breath she was relieved to home safe. Her slip of the tongue turned into her ticket out. Hopefully she gave her mother something to think about and would cease her reign of terror. Rubbing her hands on her arms feeling a slight shiver run up her back she could still feel the sting of her mother's hand on her cheek. There was no doubt that there would be mark. Turning around she smiled but then the smile turned sad. Lily and Mal were fast asleep leaning against each other. The soft sound of the breathing purred through the room warming Regina's heart. She would never give this up, this perfect image before her. The thought of her mother becoming more invested in her life then she already was, was horrifying. Redemption or not her mother was always going to signify the terrible times in her life. She was abused, and used, and tossed to the side. She was just happy to be out of that vault and back in the comforts of her own home.

Mal must have noticed her missing and ran and got Lily. It was beautiful how much they had grown. When they were first reunited thing of course had been awkward but Mal had given her space and time to sort things out. Now they got along perfectly. Then her mind began to stray once more. The deadly memories Cora had shoved into her mind still sat in the back of her head making her cringe. A part of her believed that what she was shown was true but the rest of her body refused to even consider it. She looked over at the clock and sighed seeing that it was nearly four, and there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep. Cora was in her head and she couldn't get her out. Regina bit her lip trying to hold back all emotions. Looking at her girls with her mother's voice in the back of her head was more contradicting then she ever thought. The fast uneven breathing she experienced in the hospital was staring again. Her mother had always triggered her panic attacks easily and she hated her for being able to overpower her own self-control.

All Regina wanted to do was crawl into bed with her family and sleep her troubles away but she was too tense, too afraid. Quietly she hurried out of the room and into Lily's. She immediately turned on the shower and shed her clothes. She stepped into the shower not caring that the water hadn't fully warmed yet. Her hands were still shaking and her breathing was still shallow. She clung to the tile wall and her salty tears mixed with the water as they both ran down her face.

...

After she finished cleaning herself up she got dressed and made herself a nice hot cup of coffee and a small breakfast. She took her time a, using her magic, let a not on the bed letting Maleficent know where she was. Henry had been on her mind the whole week and after last night she had to see him. She felt that she had been neglecting him since Mal's attack, keeping him away. She decided that before heading into work she'd stop by the apartment and offer to take him to school.

….

Snow rubbed her eyes and yawned as she slowly shuffled over to the door. Pulling open the thick wooden door she was met by Regina who was eagerly rocking on her heels. "Regina?" she asked yawning again.

"Morning Snow," she said quickly. She sounded like she was in hurry and a bit off her game but Snow was too tired to analyze it.

"Regina what are you doing here?"

"I was going to offer to take Henry to school, is he awake?"

"No, no one's awake, it's five thirty in the morning." She watched as Regina's hopeful face stayed the same as if she didn't comprehend. "Regina this is weird are you alright?"

"I just miss him that's all… so can I see him?"

"Regina he's sleeping," she stressed again. Of course it's ok that you take him to school but he doesn't have to get up for another hour and a half."

"Oh ok, well could you tell him that I stopped by and that I love him."

"Yes of course but-"

"I've got to go," she said turning around and leaving without another word. Snow tried to say something else but she was already down the stairs. She knew something was up but there was nothing she could do so she shook her head and went back inside.

Regina stood outside the apartment building and took a deep breath. She didn't get to see him, she felt so stupid for coming so early. Not even thinking about coming back later she poofed to her office.

….

Two hours later Mal stormed into the Mayor's office and almost slammed the door making Regina jump. "I didn't want to wake you, I'll be at the office!" Mal said repeating what the note had said. "You vanish in the dead of night and all I get is a note when you return?"

"Mal please," she begged. "Not now." She hadn't completed any work since she arrived. All she did was hold her head in her hands and stare at the papers below.

"Yes now. Do you know how worried I was, I was afraid that your mother had done something."

Regina rubbed her temples even harder at the mention of her mother. "Mal," she almost choked.

"Regina, where were you?" she asked her voice getting dangerously low.

"I was with her, my mother. She got into the house last night and took me to my vault." Maleficent was silent for a moment and stopped in the middle of the room. Her hands were still in her coat pockets but her expression softened. Taking in Regina's slumped posture and shaky tone of voice she knew Cora had scared her.

"What happened?"

"…We just talked." she said looking up.

Mal raised a brow and held her tongue, she knew Regina was lying but she wasn't going to push her. "You just talked?" she asked slowly.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" she asked getting upset.

"Yes, it is. Did she hurt you? She could have killed you," she stressed.

Regina stood up with a huff and shook her head. "She didn't hurt me and she had no intentions on killing me. We just talked Mal that was it."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Jesus Mal why can't you just leave it alone?" she asked running her hand through her hair. She was upset and it was coming off more as anger then anything. "My mother came into our bedroom in the middle of the night, kidnapped me and held me in my own vault," she said, her voice getting louder and louder with each word. "We talked!" yelled throwing her hands up. Regina's sleeves slid down in the process revealing the red rings the magic restraints had left on her wrists. Mal instinctively reached out gripping her wrist wanting to examine it further. Regina quickly pulled her arm away and straightened her suit jacket. Fresh tears were glistening in her eyes and Mal knew she had hurt her.

"She did hurt you," she said in calm voice, only for Regina's benefit.

"…Yes," she choked as a tears fell. This was her breaking point. The dam broke and all the water was finally flowing free. "She's back. Mal she's back and she's ruining everything. I thought that I had finally escaped her but she found a way. She's relentless and she wants to kill you and Lily, she wants you gone. I don't know is she's going to try again or make me do it, I don't know what she has planned. I'm completely powerless!" she was shaking now and Maleficent stepped forward wanting her to calm down. "An- and, and now- we haven't even been back together a year and I've found out that I have a daughter and you're pregnant again and-and so much is happening and I can't- can't… everything is happening so fast and-" she pulled her arms to her chest and pressed her fists under her chin as if her arms were by her side she would fall apart. Before she could continue her jumbled confession Maleficent had pulled her into a tight embrace. Regina buried her face into Mal's shoulder as a sob wracked her body.

Maleficent had no idea Regina felt this way. She was so stressed and worried about their life and their family it was breaking her down. Her mother was just the cherry on top that made her crumble. She didn't blame Regina for feeling this way or want to make her feel bad for doing so. Now that she thought about it their new life was happening pretty quickly, escalating much quicker then she had intended. "Aw honey shhh," she said stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "We'll figure everything out I promise and I swear to you I will make her pay."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As they continued to stand in the middle of the room Maleficent's hold on Regina's back didn't loosen. Regina was still crying and gripping her coat for dear life. The longer and longer they stood there the more Maleficent's mind began to wonder. She was furious at Cora, she had warned her to stay away and to not lay a hand on Regina but she didn't listen. She was going to get revenge but she didn't know how yet. Then she thought about what Regina had said about them moving too fast. Had they? It wasn't her fault that she had gotten pregnant again, it just happened. Maybe this was her way of telling her that she didn't want to have this baby, that it was all too much and she wanted out. No. She shouldn't think like that. Regina wouldn't leave her pregnant and alone... Not again... At least that's what she hoped.

 _Enchanted Forest_

Maleficent stood with a hand on her hip and the other clinching her staff. She stood in the great hall of her castle with Cruella and Ursula, who just didn't seem to want to shut up. Not only was her patience wearing thin with the two but she was feeling extremely nauseous. She was a few months along now but the two idiots didn't know, not yet at least.

"So darling what's the plan here? Are we just going to sit on our asses and wait for the queen's curse to come or are we going to get the hell out of here?" Cruella asked throwing her arms about.

"And where do you suggest we go, huh?" Maleficent asked more than annoyed. "We aren't sure how far the queen's curse is going to travel, and besides we have no place to go."

"Mal come on, Cruella's right we can't just wait around like some pathetic peasants, we need to move."

"Then why don't the two of you just go because I'm staying right here."

"This is so unlike you," Cruella started in an almost disgusted tone. "You've been acting so defeated lately, like you don't care what happens to us all. The Maleficent I know would march out of here dragon blazing."

"Well sorry to disappoint dear, but things have changed."

"What's changed?" Ursula asked raising s brow.

The churning in Maleficent's stomach grew more violent and she suddenly hunched forward. "Darling are you alright?" Cruella asked sharing a worried glance with Ursula.

"Excuse me," she said quickly disappearing leaving them confused. Ten minutes later she retuned fully composed but her morning sickness still had a heavy hold on her. Cruella and Ursula didn't say anything they just gave her a look hoping she'd explain. With a heavy sigh she pulled out a chair unable to stay on her feet much longer. She still gripped her staff firmly and tried to sit up as straight as she could. "I'm pregnant," she said simply. The expression on the two women's faces were priceless.

"I'm sorry what?" Ursula asked stepping forward with wide eyes.

"You heard me," she grumbled.

"Wasn't expecting that," Cruella muttered turning her head.

"So let me get this straight. You're pregnant and you don't want to save yourself from Regina's curse? Because that sounds crazy to me. Why don't you want to get away and protect that child?"

"Well maybe she doesn't want it," Cruella chimed in with a smirk but earned a glare form Maleficent.

"Do you?" Ursula asked in full curiosity.

"Because if you don't there are ways to end this... This inconvenience.

"Yes. I want to keep it," she said firmly before Cruella could continue. "It's all I have left of-" she stopped herself before saying her name. They couldn't know that this was Regina's baby, no one could. It was a secret she was determined to keep but her words had been true. This child would be the only thing she had left of Regina, the woman she had loved more than anything... The woman she still loved.

"Left of who?"

"Who's the father?" Ursula asked.

Mal looked away and said nothing before standing. "It's time that you left," she said with no emotion.

"Answer the question darling," Cruella pressed tilting her head.

"We ended on a bad note, they are of unimportance." The words hurt as they so easily flowed from her mouth. Bashing Regina was becoming so easy. She wanted to cry. To scream. To burn the whole kingdom down. She just wanted Regina to stop and look at her. To see that she was struggling, that they could be a real family. A family without all the lying and the sneaking around and the constant fear of assassination. "There's nothing more to say. Now go."

"But," Cruella started.

"Go!" She yelled, her voice booming as well as her staff on the stone floor. "Leave me alone," she yelled again. Ursula grabbed Cruella by the arm and walked them out of the great hall and up the stairs to where they were staying. Halfway up the grand staircase the two stopped and looked down at the dragon. She had sat back down and leaned over onto the table. They swore they heard her crying but didn't say a word and continued on their way.

 _Story Brooke_

Mal finally pulled Regina back and wiped away her tears. "Look at me." Regina was steadying her breathing and could barely hear what Mal was saying. "Look at me," she said again holding her face. "We are going to be ok," she tried to assure her but her voice came out more shaky than anticipated. "We will fix this and we'll talk about this," she said resting s hand on her stomach."

"I didn't mean-" Regina said swallowing hard.

"I know what you meant," Mal corrected her. "Now get your things we're going home."

"No I'm going to stay here, there's work to be done," she said trying to recompose herself.

"No," Mal said a bit harder. "We are going home and you will listen to me. Now get your things." She felt sick and arguing wasn't helping. "Get your things and meet me outside," she said before quickly exiting the room. She hurried down the hall and pushed through the bathroom door. Claiming one of the stalls she dropped to her knees and gripped the porcelain rim. She tried to pull her hair bad as she threw up her breakfast but she only had two hands. Calm down, she told herself. She just needed to calm down. Coughing she managed to stand even though her legs were shaking like a leaf. She pressed her hands to each side of the stall holding her balance and flushed. Moving over to the sink she rinsed out her mouth and carefully wiped her lips. Taking a deep breath she exited the bathroom and then the building itself. Regina was already out with a distant look in her eye but she did notice her presence.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked.

"Fine." 


	13. Chapter 13

When they returned home Lily and Ruby were on the couch in the living room. They had entered quietly so they hadn't heard them return. Lily and Ruby's faces were close as they talked in low voices and Ruby's hand slowly slid up her thigh. Lily was leaning in for a kiss when Maleficent cleared her throat. She was in absolutely no mood. She and Regina had had a fight on the way home and they weren't speaking to each other. "Time to go wolf," she said in a dry tone. Lily looked back with an angry expression.

"Mom!" she hissed not wanting to be embarrassed.

"Now." Her tone was low and quite frankly it scared Ruby.

"It's ok," Ruby whispered. "I have to go anyway." She grabbed her coat and hurried out of the manor.

Lily didn't get her kiss and she was fuming with anger and embarrassment. "What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Lily," she warned. "Now is not the time."

"I'm not a child, and Ruby can stay as long as she wants." Mal squeezed the bridge of her nose and tried to let the sarcastic and mean comments pass before she said something she regretted.

"Don't mind her Lily, she's in a very controlling mood," Regina said harshly. Cora and the baby had been the topic of discussion on the way home and both their moods had gone south. Regina wouldn't tell Mal what Cora had done and she had let it slip that she wasn't sure about the baby anymore. She knew it was a horrible thing to say but everything was chaotic at the moment.

Maleficent was growing angrier and angrier by the minute. Regina was acting like a child and not listening to a word she was saying. Her fists balled up and her stance shifted. As soon as her mouth opened her filter turned off. "Stop! Just stop talking!" She barked causing Regina to immediately shut up. "I'm sorry that I got pregnant and that this isn't what you wanted. It takes two to make a baby and what if it had been you who got pregnant? Hmm Regina, you and I both know that if this baby was inside you we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be sooo happy, you wouldn't be doubting this baby at all. But oh wait, that's right, you can't get pregnant. You let your mother get into your head, you're the one who drank the potion, and no one forced you." She saw the tears glistening in her eyes and her lips begin to tremble but she didn't stop there. Lily was still sitting quietly on the couch in awe of what was being said.

"I'm sick and tired of not being good enough Regina. I have never been enough for you. After all the pain you've caused me I still wanted you back and I don't know why. I have always been your second choice, your fall back when you didn't get your way first. You chose Rumpelstiltskin over me. You chose revenge over me. You chose the curse over me." Her breathing was hard and her finger was pointed and she couldn't think or see straight but she still didn't stop. In a slightly softer tone she continued. "In the hospital I asked you if you wanted this baby... You didn't have to lie to me. All I want is for you to be honest with me. With Henry and Lily I thought this would be exciting and we didn't get to raise Lily because once again you chose Snow White over me. But by all means if you really don't want this fine. Let's end it. Let's terminate this, let's go!" She was done. Mal stopped and immediately registered all of what she had just said. It was too late to take it all back now.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. Pressing her lips together she tried her hardest not to cry. Looking at Lily and then back at Mal she swallowed hard before disappearing. All that was left in her place was her usual cloud of purple smoke. Lily looked over at her mother wide eyed. "Ho-ly shit," she said in complete shock. Maleficent growled, not at Lily, but at herself. The dragon behind her eyes was angry and with one swift motion she threw her right arm out catching the door frame. Her talons shot out and ripped through the wall. Storming out she left Lily with the four gashes that now decorated the living room wall.

….

Regina sat in the park for hours alone on one of the many benches that circled the pond. Maleficent had never yelled at her that way before and quite frankly it scared her. Yes they had fought before but Mal's blade cut deep. She watched as various families walked around the lake holding hands laughing and playing with their children. She felt a pang in her heart watching them be so happy like that. Once again when her life was just starting to get good a meteor struck and that meteor being her mother… and her own self-doubt. She still hadn't seen Henry and that pained her.

Maleficent's words about not being enough really hit her hard. That had always been the way she had felt when she was a child and when she lived in the king's castle. God, she hated feeling that way and knowing that she was cause of someone else's dreadful feelings brought her down even more. She needed to talk to someone and fix this before she lost Mal for good this time.

Regina pulled out her phone and texted Snow. _"Where are you?"_

" _Home,"_ she texted right back. _"Didn't go to work. Neal's sick."_

Not texting back Regina poofed into the apartment.

"Jesus Regina," Snow gasped throwing a hand to her chest. "You have to stop doing that. You scare me every time."

"I'm sorry. Are you going somewhere?" she asked noticing Snow with her coat and keys.

"I have to go the pharmacy and pick up Neal's medicine. He has an ear infection."

"Oh… I was hoping we could talk."

"Yes of course, is something wrong?"

"Mal and I had a fight."

"Oh Regina… Ok but I really need to get to the store, I promise we'll talk as long as you want when I get back. And now that you're here could you watch Neal? I don't want to have to take him with me."

"Yeah I suppose, but-" before she could say another word Snow said thanks and was gone."

...

Regina slowly peered into Lily's room and found her in bed and watching TV. "Hey," Regina said.

"Hey."

"Where is she?"

"Up top."

"Thanks. Can I borrow this?" She asked picking up a blanket from her bed.

"Yes. Just be sure to bring it back."

"I will," she said stepping out.

"Wait," Lily called out. Regina stopped and peered back on. "Are you guys ok? I mean she really let you have it."

"I hope so."

"Is she going to apologize?"

"Probably but she doesn't have too. I don't want her too. I was in the wrong and she had every right."

"So you guys are just going to talk?"

"Yes. I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"Ok well if I hear any shouting I'm comin' up there."

Regina softly laughed and headed out the door again. "Thank you dear." She walked down the hall and to the smallest door in the whole house. Opening it and cringing at its creak she walked in and up the narrow flight of stairs. The stairs led to the roof, a place where Mal frequently visited. Mal had said it was the only place she felt close to the sky when she couldn't fly and the lack of neighbors the manor had gave her peace and quiet. When Regina reached the top the door was still open sending a cool stream of air her way. She shivered at the cold and wrapped herself in the blanket. Carefully walking across the roof she stopped a few feet away from the blond. She was sitting with a blank face and her knees pulled to her chest. "Are you cold?"

"Not in the least," she muttered not looking at her. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"I've learned that I can't run away from my problems."

"At least you've learned," she said with her voice still dry.

Reinga sat down and she too brought her knees to her chest and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders. She stayed silent for a moment but decided to was time to just say it. "What you said earlier…"

"I was angry," she interrupted.

"Yes but I know you meant what you said. You were telling me the truth and I know you don't lie Mal. I have no right be angry when you're only being honest. You were right though. I always have to feel like I'm in control. I always like being in control of everything and everyone. I'm stubborn and I can make reckless decisions. I do act like a child, I always assume that if I put a toy down it will still be there when I come back." The baby was the main thing they needed to discuss and Regina had planned out everything she was going to say. In her mind it was perfect she only hoped that Maleficent saw it that way as well.  
"When I first adopted Henry he was three weeks old. He was so small and he needed constant attention. He would never stop crying and it scared me to death. For a good week I thought that he hated me that I was doing everything wrong. I thought that I was going to go crazy. A few people in town noticed me struggling and I know that they were laughing at me behind my back but Snow and Granny ended up being the ones to give me the best advice. By this time it's been a few weeks and I finally just look at him and I begged him to give me a chance. In that moment he stopped crying and shut his little mouth. I picked him up and he just curled into my arms and his little hand took a handful of my hair and just held it. He looked up at me with the biggest, sweetest eyes and just smiled…. In that moment I knew I could do it. Having Henry changed my life." Maleficent didn't say anything she just continued to listen. Her gaze was fixed on the dark clouds that hung in the afternoon sky beyond their home. It was peaceful and Regina's rich voice ad always been soothing to her.

"When I left I went to Snow's, I don't know where else to go. She wasn't at work because Neal has an ear infection. She invited me in but then quickly left herself. She needed to go to the pharmacy and get Neal his medicine. She said I could tell her my problems when she got back but she needed me to watch Neal. So it's just me and baby Neal and he's crying because his little ears hurt and his mother just left so my instincts kick in. I carefully pick him up and take him over to the couch. As soon as we sit down he stops crying and he reaches up and grabs hold of my hair and smooshes his eyes with his little fist and yawns. He falls asleep right there. I had forgotten what it was like to have a baby in my arms and I had forgotten how wonderful it felt."

"Henry's grown up so fast and Lily, well we got her when she was all grown up. She's almost as old as me."

"Well not really," she said trying not to smile.

"This world me," she corrected. "Anyway, I just haven't been around kids in quite some time and when we found out you were pregnant I panicked. I was scared. I am scared. My mother put these thoughts these horrible thoughts into my head last night and I can't get them out. She had me doubting myself… doubting us, and I hate her for it. But after today I am so ready. Neal reminded me of what I am capable of and we are going to raise this child with more love then it's going to know what to do with." She chuckled softly. "When Snow came back I told her I didn't need to talk anymore, that Neal had set me straight. She was so confused but a bit relieved…. Maleficent… I want you and I want his baby. I'm putting you first. I will destroy anyone who tries to come between us."

Mal had a few tears in her eyes at Regina's words but she did nothing to wipe them away or keep them from falling. "Maybe I am a bit cold," she stated trying to avoid her gaze in a more playful way this time. Regina only smiled and scooted closer opening her arm so she could scoot in. Once her arm was draped over her shoulder Mal snuggled in close to Regina's body and reached for her other hand.

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "For everything. It still amazes me that you were able to forgive all the pain I caused you… at least I think you've forgiven me."

"I forgave you long ago… and I am sorry too. My words were still harsh."

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe what?"

"That I want this baby with all my heart."

"…Yes. Yes I do." She had hesitated for a moment but Maleficent truly believed her. Regina wouldn't have opened up and told such a story if what she was feeling was false. "And I love you and we can be scared together.

Lily creeped up to the roof and peered through the door. She saw her mothers leaning on each other in silence. She shook her head and almost laughed. Those two were going to be the death of her. Slowly and carefully she made her way over. "When I heard silence I was afraid something worse had happened then if I had heard yelling," she announced. She sat down beside them and Regina afford up the other side of the blanket but she denied. "So does this mean you two have made up, and there won't be any more fighting?"

"Well we can't promise there won't be any more fighting but this one is over."

"I feel like I don't know you guys. I hear all these stories about you and Cora and all these other things and I'm like the only person in town who's out of the loop. Ruby tries to fill me in on things but she doesn't always know the details." Regina and Maleficent understood what she meant but there were somethings they didn't want to talk about or to explain. "I just want us to sit down and talk."

Regina nodded. "I think we can do that, but… I think the best time to do that would be after Cora is gone."

"I agree but getting rid of your mother is going to be a challenge," Maleficent added.

"Yes I've thought about that and I think I know someone who can help us. Someone who may hate her more than we do."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"My sister."

* * *

 **So a little background, Marian was brought back as herself and her and Robin didn't get back together. Zelena was never killed and has been locked up since she was caught.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying everything so far. some of you have asked about a miscarriage or a pregnancy scare and don't worry one of those will be happening soon. enjoy.**

* * *

That night when it was time for bed Regina was terrified. It had just been the night before when Cora had taken her. After making the joke about controlling her body so she would kill her family still haunted her. She was afraid that if she went to sleep her threats would come true, although Robin and Carol had been controlled while still awake. She wasn't safe either way, she was helpless. She had strengthened the protection spell around the house and each of their bedrooms specifically, but she still didn't feel that that was enough.

It was nearing one and she sat awake in their bed either staring out the window or down at the sleeping blonde next to her. She knew if Mal wasn't pregnant she'd be awake too. Dragons weren't known for sleeping more than a few times a week. She seemed so human when she slept, so peaceful, so beautiful. She let her left hand fall to her head and her fingers gently run through her long blonde hair. Her hair was always soft and silky and when she didn't straighten or curl it, it had gentle waves that draped around her face.

The fight they had earlier really scared her, she thought she had ruined their relationship and lost Mal forever. Yes they had made up but she could still feel the tension between them. She was going to make it up to her.

Now she thought about Zelena. They were going to see her tomorrow and hopefully convince her to help them. She had a deal in mind that she thought Zelena might be interested in and she prayed she would be. Cora had to go and her family needed to be safe.

Her fingers were still brushing through her hair while in deep thought. She hadn't noticed Maleficent wake up who was just watching her. "What's going in that head of yours?" she asked softly. Regina looked down almost startled hearing her voice but realizing it was only her she relaxed. "If you keep thinking so hard you're going to get a headache," she lightly joked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," she said puling her hand away.

"No," she protested. "You know I like it when you do that. Don't stop." Regina gave her a week smile and continued to massage her scalp and almost laughed hearing her purr as she snuggled deeper into the pillows. "You never answered my question. What's got you up?"

"My mother, my sister, us. I just- I just don't know what to do and-"

"You feel like you've lost all control," she helped her finish.

She nodded, "Yeah…"

"It's ok… and we have a plan. Zelena is going to help us whether she likes it or not. And we," she said bringing her hand to her lips. "We are good." She kissed the back of her hand and pulled her down. "We had a fight and yes it wasn't pleasant but we worked through it. It's me and you Regina we are going to fight a lot," she said earning a small laughed. "I still love you and you still need to sleep so, come on." She continued to pull her in and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Sleep." She kissed the back of her neck. Regina nodded and rested her hand on Mal's that were gripping her hips. She could tell that Mal had already fallen back asleep but her eyes stayed remained open. There was no sleeping tonight whether she wanted to or not. It was going to be a long night,

….

When Morning finally came Regina was actually eager to get to the hospital. She wanted to get in and get her sister without complication. She had no idea if her mother was watching their every move but Zelena was their only chance. Her magic was very powerful and her drive for vengeance was much stronger. She didn't have anything to lose. Regina had everything to lose if this went wrong. Maleficent had insisted that she accompany her to get the witch. _"If you think I'm going to let you go alone you're wrong… and besides why should I let you have all the fun?"_ those were her exact words and Regina had wondered if Mal was going enjoy the family reunion.

Once in the hospital Regina led the way to the back room. Typing in the code on the key pad they heard the welcoming beep and the unlocking of the door. Carefully descending down the stone steps they were greeted by the nurse who was always stationed in the asylum. Regina gave her a lovely smile and approached her desk. "Hello my dear. Thought you could use a pick me up," she said sliding a cup of coffee her way."

"How long are we going to play this game Your Majesty?" she asked dryly.

Still smiling she acted as if she were hurt. "Well is it still necessary?" she pouted only making the nurse roll her eyes.

"Who is the lucky visitor today?"

"Number eight. Keys please."

Shaking her head she handed her the ring of keys. "She is extremely annoying."

"Well then you'll be happy to know that I'm taking her off your hands."

"Forever?" she asked raising a brow.

"We'll see."

Maleficent had watched the whole encounter and was extremely curious. When Regina turned around with the keys she too raise a brow and followed her down the hall. "What was that about?"

"Long story…" they walked down the thin hallway stepping over the cracks and uncleaned tiles and corners. The florescent light above flickered and the janitor that always seemed to be doing the same thing looked up at them with bloodshot eyes.

"Regina I had no idea you had your own dungeon," she smiled reading the name on each door as they past. She must say she was actually proud. They may be heroes and good guys now but the evil still lurked inside both their souls. Reaching the end of the hall Regina stuck the key in the lock and pulled the heavy metal door open.

The light inside came from the tented window six feet off the ground, and the walls were covered in cream colored padding. The bed that occupied the cell was a cement block with a thin blue pad on top. Maleficent had never met or seen Zelena before, she had only heard the stories. Looking in she saw the woman perched on the corner of her bed staring Regina down. She looked nothing like Regina but she was still beautiful. Her red hair lit up as the light from the window hit the back of her head. Her eyes were a hollow blue and her skin very fare. "Long time no see." Her British accent rang through the empty room shocking Regina's ears.

"Hello Zelena," Regina greeted entering the cell further. "How've you been?" she asked almost mockingly.

"I've been quite lonely since you locked me up."

"Have you been keeping track? Because I have. It's been a year and a half, such a long time in solitary." Zelena only sneered at her and stood up.

"What do you want?" she hissed noticing Maleficent's presence. "And who is this?" she asked slowly raking her eyes over her. Maleficent was now standing right beside Regina with a face of stone. Zelena gasped, "Wait. You're the dragon lady," she chuckled.

"The one and only," Mal purred flashing her eyes at the witch taking a step forward. "Regina darling I thought you told me she was green," she said trying to sound disappointed.

"She turns green with envy, but don't worry, you've only just met." Zelena growled and crossed her arms.

"Did you only come here to antagonize me or did you want something?" she watched as Maleficent returned to Regina's side and Regina's face become very serious.

"I need your help."

"HA! Baby sis, the Evil Queen, needs my help? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard, almost ironic really."

"I'm serious." She said gritting her teeth.

"Oh don't think I don't know but what makes you think I want to help you?" she asked with her lips curling and brow furrowing.

"Well I thought that you would be very interested to know who has come to town, and I have a deal to offer you."

"I don't make deals."

"Fine… but just let you know, our mother's back in town and I just thought you'd want to give her a piece of your mind," she smiled. "But since you don't make deals we'll be on our way. Come on Mal." They turned to leave but Zelena ran forward and grabbed Regina's arm. Maleficent immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her against the back wall. Picking her up off the floor she held both her arms behind her back and whispered in her ear. "You will not touch her. Now you will listen to what we have to offer you and you will take it."

"Mal let her go," Regina said.

"If you don't mind I'll hold onto her till you're finished." Tightening her grip Zelena let out a small gasp of pain. "And you will look at her while she speaks to you," she said to the red head in a threatening voice.

"Had to bring your guard dog did you?" she asked through heavy breathing.

"She insisted," Regina smirked. "Anyways, back to business. Cora is here."

"I thought she was dead."

"So did I, but she's found a way back. Since she's been here she's threatened me and the lives of my family. I'm not strong enough to stop her and I thought you'd want to finally meet her."

"And by meet her you mean kill her?"

"Precisely. She abandoned you, I think it's time you show her how you feel."

Zelena thought about it. She so deeply wanted to get her revenge on Cora, her mother or not, but she knew there was a catch. "What's the deal?"

"You help us kill Cora and you don't have to return here. You can live your life with everyone else in town… but you are not allowed to hurt anyone in this town including me and my family."

Zelena narrowed her eyes but then they softened. "I'll get to live in a house, and wear regular clothes, and eat decent food?"

"Yes. And if you break any part of the deal you get to come straight back down here and I'll never give you another chance again. So deal?"

"…" she hesitated. She didn't like that Regina was going to have this hold over her but she wanted out so badly. "Deal." Maleficent let her go so she could sake Regina's hand. Once their hands touch thry glowed a light blue confirming their deal."

"Good to have you on our side. Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Regina had presented Zelena with her pendent so she could regain her magic. Zelena had been more then eager to hook the chain back around her neck. Her magic was so strong, it radiated through her body and flowed through her veins. She felt power, strength, and control again. Regina and Maleficent took her to the edge of the cemetery ready to let her lose. "This is as far as we go," Regina said. "She's held up in my vault and has the door locked with blood magic. You should be able to get in just fine."

"Are there any… limitations to what I'm allowed to do?" she asked with her eyes locked on the forest before her.

"Surprised you even bothered to ask," Regina said with a small smirk. "And no, do what you must, but please try not to break all of my things," she added on a lighter note.

"Don't worry sis, I won't break _everything._ " Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena started down the path. Regain grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Zelena wait." She made sure they were looking each other in the eyes. "Don't let her get into your head. Once she realizes who you are she's going to pen point all your weaknesses and try to get you on her side. You have always been jealous of me… that she gave you up and kept me. Zelena you honestly got the better end of the deal. Don't let her get into your head." Regina was trying to tell her this with all sincerity and concern.

"I can't tell if you're telling me this because you're concerned or because you can't help but control me. I can take care of myself," she said jerking her arm from Regina's grasp.

Regina didn't know how to answer she just nodded. "Go. You know where I live, let me know when it's done." Zelena headed down the path towards the vault already thinking of everything she was going to do when she got alone with Cora.

Maleficent took Regina's hand as they watched her slowly disappear through the trees. "This is very risky."

"Very, but it's all we've got."

….

Zelena smiled bright at how incredible it felt to have her magic flowing through her again. She stretched out her arms and breathed in the autumn air. She hadn't been outside, let alone seen it, in a year and a half. Being in that little padded room really put her situation into perspective. It showed her no matter how much power she had Regina had the upper hand. Even now with this deal they made Regina was getting just as much out of it as she was. She was going to be seeing her mother for the very first time and honestly she was nervous. She wasn't sure what Regina meant by her getting into her head but she assumed she could handle it.

As she continued down the path she saw the vault in the distance and quickened her pace. Her arms hung by her side but her fists clinched the closer she got. She could feel the magic that radiated from the Mills' family mausoleum. She had been down to Regina's vault once before so she remembered how to get in and she was familiar with the blood magic spell. Grabbing hold of the large handles she pulled open the heavy doors and with the flick of her wrist the coffin was slid to the side. "Too easy," she smiled. Holding up her hands to run down the sides of the stair case as she descended she listened for any sign of Cora. Once she reached the bottom she took a left and immediately saw her. Cora had her back to her as she flipped through various spell books.

Cora's back stiffened sensing another witch's presence. A small smile danced across her thin lips. "Regina," she spoke out. "I'm glad you decided to come back." She closed the book and turned on her heel. As soon as her eyes locked with blue instead of brown Cora froze. But the blood magic…

"Sorry wrong daughter," Zelena smirked. "Hello Mummy."

….

Lily entered the dinner and saw Ruby taking a couples order at the bar. Ruby glanced up hearing the bell ring and a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She gave a small nod to Lily who casually walked to the back and waited for her to put in the order. "You're back!" Ruby exclaimed in a hushed voice coming out of the kitchen.

"Yep, my moms finally healed me last night. I'm good as new," she said shoving her hands into her pockets trying to hide a smile.

"So are you coming back to work?" she asked hopeful.

"Yeah. I'm tired of sitting around the house all day and I-"

"You what?" Ruby asked taking a step closer.

"I've missed you," she said softly. Ruby smiled and took her hand.

"Come with me for a minute." She dragged Lily into the laundry room and shut the door. She pushed all the baskets full of clothes into the corner giving them room to stand. "I want to talk about something real quick."

"Ok," Lily said rubbing the side of her arm nervously.

"I really like you Lily and I want a relationship. I've had my fair share of one night stands and flings over the years and I'm tired of it. I want something more permanent, I want to start living my life with someone. I just want to know if we're on the same page."

Lily nodded and took a minute to consider what she was going to say. No one had ever wanted a _relationship_ with her before, not a real and long lasting one. She bit her lip and scratched the back of her head. "I want that too but… but I ruin everything I touch Ruby and I don't want this," she said flapping her hand between them. "This to go down in flames and then I not only lose my girlfriend by my friend. I'm filled with darkness, always have been, and I can't control it sometimes. I make stupid mistakes that ruin everything. I'm a dragon for crying out loud," she chuckled softly.

"And I'm a wolf," Ruby countered understanding everything Lily was worried about. "And I don't mind a little darkness. And we don't know what the future holds for us but we won't know unless we try."

Lily nodded but still she was very worried. "I've been to prison before," she admitted.

"And I've killed people."

"Yeah but that's how it was in your land… right?"

"Well it depends on how you look at it. Technically the wolf killed a lot of people before I knew how to control it. Then I killed a lot of the queen's guards in human and wolf form, and to my defense they were trying to kill me first."

"Right, besides I don't have a problem with that. Compared to my moms you're a saint."

"True," she laughed. "Regina has killed hundreds maybe even thousands, and I assume Maleficent has too- wait I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." She said wincing at her own words.

"No, no, it's fine. I know about all the killing."

Ruby gave her a weak smile. "So what do you say? Are we going to give this a go?"

"… yes." Ruby's smile brightened and she stepped forward closing the space between them. She pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and brushed her hair behind her ear. Breaking apart Lily rested her hand on Ruby's chest. "Sorry my mom kicked you out the other day."

"Don't worry about it. I could tell there was some serious tension and I know not to be around them when they're angry."

"Yeah well trust me, be happy that you got out of there. They got into a scary big fight. I thought they were going to start throwing curses."

"Yeah that's not good. Are they alright now?"

"They made up thank god. They're really focused at stopping Cora. They didn't tell me much but Regina said something about letting her sister out."

"What?" Ruby asked stepping back with shock written all over her face. "That is a horrible idea."

"She said that since she hates Cora she would help kill her."

"Zelena is one crazy bitch and letting her out sounds like a bad idea."

"I don't know all the details but I doubt Regina would risk putting everyone in danger. She has a plan."

"Well it better work and I can't imagine Zelena and Regina working together."

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone about Zelena being released."

"I won't, besides the last thing this town needs in more panic."

….

Cora froze, she was still processing Zelena's words. It was her it was really her. Cora never in a million years believed that she'd ever see the baby girl she gave up all those years ago. "You may know me as Zelena or better yet The Wicked Witch. I suppose being a super villain runs in the family," she chuckled darkly.

"I- I can't believe it's really you." She took a step forward and held out her hand to touch her cheek. Zelena turned her head the other way rejecting her touch. "You're so beautiful," she breathed.

"Flattering will get you nowhere," she spat.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"You mean back home or in this sad excuse of a town?"

"Here. I haven't seen you. I didn't even know you were here."

"Regina keeps me locked up and finally decided to let me out to come play." She said in a mocking almost childish tone. "And for once I'm grateful of her. I'm finally going to get my revenge." Cora's face fell immediately and stepped back.

"So Regina sent you to kill me?"

"Yes," Zelena said circling her very slowly. "And I'm going to enjoy every second," she hissed.

"But my dear we have only just been reunited. Why must we be violent?"

"Please, you know what you did. You abandoned me in the middle of the woods. You didn't even bother taking me to an orphanage. Do you know what happened to me? A cyclone came and carried me to Oz, a horrid place. The man who raised me was disgusting and treated me like a slave. He never accepted my magic, said I was a freak. From there on I was determined to find you and Regina and take what was rightfully mine. I've waited a long time for this mother." She was close to Cora's face and backed her into the stone wall quite forcefully.

"Daughter please," Cora begged. "You must know I didn't want to give you up."

"Oh is that so, then who forced you?" she asked not buying it.

"I was pregnant with you when I was to marry a prince. You weren't his of course but a jealous princess exposed me as a whore and thief."

"I hear no lies," she said through gritted teeth.

"The marriage was broken off I had to give you up. I was ruined."

"To me it sounds like you were a selfish bitch hunting for royalty. I know you were a miller's daughter. How could you have been ruined?"

Cora was getting frustrated. Zelena was proving to not be easy when it came to talking her down. She was a woman on a mission, which she respected, but there was no way she was going to let her succeed. She pressed her hand to Zelena's stomach and blasted her. Zelena went flying back and cracked her head on the opposite wall. "Oh my sweet child," she said crouching down next to her. "You may be my flesh and blood dear but if Regina's told you anything then you should know I don't go down without a fight… and I always win." All her emotions quickly darkened.

"Wrong… wicked always wins," she grumbled jerking up. A stream of green shot from both Zelena's palms wrapping themselves around her mother's wrists. Tugging at them hard Cora was brought to the ground and Zelena quickly made her escape up the stairs.

Their fight had only just begun.

….

They were half way home when Regina stopped. She was having a tough battle with her conscious and so far it was winning. Still holing Maleficent's hand she turned to the taller woman and bit her lip. Meeting Regina's pleading gaze Maleficent only frowned. "No," she spoke firmly.

"But Mal we have to."

"Regina we aren't going back. We sent Zelena in our place which was the point."

"I know but we sent her to do our dirty work. What if something happens to her, and Cora ends up killing her instead of the other way around?"

"Hold up, are caring about the green freak now?" she asked shocked.

"Not so much caring about her but she is my sister and she's never fought Cora before. Now granted Zelena does fight dirty but so does my mother."

"Say we go back. What's the plan Regina? For all we know Cora's sweet talked her and now it's both of them against us."

"Mal I just have this feeling that we need to go back and fight our own fight like the fearless queens we used to be. I'm tired of running and hiding from her. I'm tired of her always having the upper hand. I was the Evil Queen and you were great dragon sorcerous Maleficent."

Regina's short speech did spark something within her. They hadn't been queens in quite some time but here they were Mal and Regina, two women trying to live normal happy lives. Staring into Regina's pleading eyes always weakened her defenses no matter how strongly she felt otherwise. "Fine." She sighed heavily. "But I'm waiting for the moment I get to tell you I told you so."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading and for the lovely reviews, it means a lot. and I promise next chapter will have a lot of action.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Het everyone, sorry for the wait. My laptop was having some issues and I was having some writers block. but here you go I hope you like it and I promise to update soon.**

* * *

As Regina and Maleficent made their way back to the vault Maleficent picked up a long and thick stick. She gripped it firmly and pulsed her magic through transforming it into a grand staff. She felt great power and comfort with her staff once again. It gave her balance and control. Walking easier her fingers wrapped tighter around the staff as they approached. They could hear shouting and watched the mausoleum doors swing open and Zelena come running out. "She's coming," she yelled angrily. "And when she comes up I'm going to kill her."

…..

Lily brought two empty plates to the counter passing them to Ruby. Ruby gave her a strained smile and jerked the plates away accidently. "What's wrong?" Lily asked recognizing her change in behavior.

"Nothing's wrong," she said quickly passing the plates back into the kitchen.

"Then what's wrong with your face?"

"My face?" she asked baffled. "Wh- what are you talking about. There's nothing wrong with my face. Pffft, I think I should be asking what's wrong with your face." She stuttered trying to play off her emotions. Lily just stared at her and raised a brow.

"Is it us?" she asked worriedly. "Are you just now realizing you don't want this?" Lily spoke softly but bluntly. She was so afraid that Ruby was going to change her mind and break it off.

"What? No!" she gasped shaking her hands out. "Of course not I promise you it's not."

Feeling relieved she sighed. "Then what is it?"

Ruby tossed the rag from her hand and leaned over the bar. In hushed voice, "I'm sorry, but ever since you told me about Zelena I've been on edge all day. I keep looking out the window expecting to see a huge, green mushroom cloud in the distance. I feel that we should tell someone, ya'know just in case it all goes to hell."

"Are you serious? We can't tell anyone. Like you said before, this town doesn't need any more chaos and I don't want to get in trouble for letting it spill," she hissed back."

"I know I know but can we at least tell Emma? She is Sheriff and all and she has magic. Maybe she can help."

"Emma seriously? As soon as she finds out so will her parents and that's not a good idea. The next thing we know everyone in town has been informed of my mother's insane plan."

Ruby sighed. "I get what you're saying but I still think we should tell Emma."

"Tell Emma what." Lily jerked around and pressed her lips together seeing Emma standing right behind them.

….

Cora was furious, first Regina sleeps with the dragon and disobeys her and second she sends Zelena to killer her. Cora didn't have time for armature hour. She needed to focus on Reinga and her "family" but Zelena was now a threat who needed to be eliminated, even if she was her daughter. Gathering herself from the floor she slapped away the dust from her dress. Gripping the stone corner she swung around the corner and raced up the stairs. As soon as she stepped outside a green streak of light was hurled towards her head. She threw a hand up deflecting the magic easily and wickedly grinned at her red headed daughter. "This wouldn't be easy dear," she said gathering a ball of fire.

"We don't want to burn the town down now do we Cora?" Maleficent asked coming up from behind her. Cora spun around and as soon as she did Mal extinguished the fire. "You're the one who's going to end up in flames by the end of the night." Zelena and Regina approached their mother from the other side having her surrounded.

"This ends here mother," Regina spoke coldly. Her hands were ready and her stance was strong. She wasn't afraid anymore, just angry, and like Zelena, it was time to get her revenge.

Cora proved her strength by fighting off all three of them. She could feel herself begin to weaken after every hit and deflection, but there was no way she was going to give up. Maleficent's magic had always been unique, had the touch of a fierce dragon. Her magic was ancient and harder to defend herself from. Regina and Zelena had both been taught by Rumpelstiltskin just as she had been so their techniques and spells were more predictable.

Maleficent slammed her staff deep into the ground sending her magic through the ground. As Cora began to lose her footing Zelena captured her with large green rays. Her magic wrapped tightly around her shoulders and continued to squeeze. She was surprised to find that she was having extreme trouble escaping. She jerked hard but Zelena had a string hold on her. She wasn't going to stand for this. She wasn't going to lose and let them get away with what they have done.

Centering all the strength she had to her core she trembled. Bringing in her arms closer to her stomach and took a deep breath. Letting out an angry and strangled scream she threw her arms out breaking free form Zelena's magical hold. She would admit that her daughter's magic was strong but she was stronger. Once she was free angry bolts of white hot magic shot from her hands quite forcefully immediately targeting the nearby threats. It wasn't light magic, anything but, the color was quite deceiving. The two bolts screamed as they penetrated to air and flew towards Regina and Maleficent who were running towards them. Zelena had been pushed to the ground when her magical hold had been broken. "Regina!" she yelled in warning as she watched Cora's magic hurl towards them. Regina and Maleficent weren't fast enough to get out of the way. The bolts hit them hard in the chest sending them flying backwards.

Regina was lying on the ground gripping the wet grass as the last waves of electricity washed over her. Her vision had been blurred for a few moments but she knew she saw Maleficent lying on her back about twenty yards away. She blinked repeatedly through the pain and tears. Mal wasn't moving and Regina shook as she tried to push herself up. Her arms and legs felt like they were about to break in two if she pushed any further but she had to. Anger and fear swelled in her chest as she thought back to only moments ago. Cora shocked her and Maleficent with powerful magic and now that Mal wasn't moving her fear struck deeper. Once she stood she was still wobbly but she started to run. Sher knees almost gave out but her will overpowered the pain.

She collapsed at Maleficent's side and searched her face. Her mouth was slightly opened and her curillin blue eyes were full of tears. Regina grabbed her hands she pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Still holding them she reached down and stroked the side of her face. "Can you move?" she whispered.

She shook her head and her lips began to tremble. "Something's wrong," she gasped as her tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

"Where? Where does it hurt?" Mal's face scrunched further and she sucked in a deep breath chocking on a sob. She turned her head and looked down towards her stomach. Regina's eyes traveled down from her face. Letting go of her hands her own began to tremble. She slowly unbuttoned her coat and pealed back to sides with the upmost hesitation. Regina gasped and pressed her lips together trying to hold in her cries. The bottom of Mal's white blouse had turned a dark red as well as her crotch. "It- it- it's going to be alright," she stuttered. She leaned down and wiped away her tears as her own fell.

Mal shook her head with lips pressed firmly together, almost too firmly. "How bad is it?" Regina didn't answer. Her eyes were focused on all the blood and her heart practically stopped just a t the sight. She could almost hear Mal telling her she told her so in the back of her head which sent an earth shattering crack through her cold, still heart. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I promised to keep you safe and I've failed you." She sniffled and sloppily wiped her face. "I- I should have listen to you. I-"

"It's not your fault." She sniffed and took a deep breath. "We have always lived on the razors edge Regina, on the brink of misfortune and danger. It's just who we are." Her tone sounded so defeated and hollow.

"Bu- but we've changed, we're good now. I thought we were good now," she said continuing to cry. "And I want this baby, I want it, and now it's being taken from us.

"We can't always have what we want," she deadpanned. Regina looked in her eyes and the raging ocean that had once been there was gone… replaced with a pale, dry desert.

She had ruined everything. Everything. Everything. Everything. The thought banged around on her head like a hammer. Cora was getting her way and it may have been her magic but it had also been by her own foolish decision. She should have come alone or not at all. The sounds of Maleficent whimpering in pain at the loss of their child, the pain plaguing her mind and body, were like arrows being shoved in her ears. "No," she breathed. "No."

Mal searched for her hand but still didn't look at her. She squeezed it tight and slightly pulled her close. "You tried."

Zelena watched her sister crouch over the fallen dragon and hold her. She was surprised, Regina was being very intimate with the other woman she didn't know why. She thought they were just friends but maybe they were more. The way Maleficent had protected her when they came to visit her, and how they always stood so close. Zelena looked back and forth between her mother and sister and was strangely conflicted on what her next move should be. Before she could make a decision Emma came running out of the trees.

Ruby and Lily had reluctantly told Emma what was going on. She had rushed out of the dinner and sped off to the vault. And just as she had feared things had already gotten out of hand. When she arrived her eyes immediately went to Regina and Maleficent and then to Zelena who was still on the ground. Lastly she found Cora standing in the middle of it all. She was fuming and Emma pulled her gun from its holster. She made eye contact with Zelena who was trying to tell her something.

"Get her from behind," Zelena mouthed. She even moved her finger in a circle trying to signal her instead. It took a moment but Emma finally understood and as quietly as possible she circled around. Zelena gave her glare and jerked her head to put the gun away and to get her hands ready. Emma had light magic and that was their best bet. As Zelena stood she had Cora's full attention. Brushing off the dirt she stood very careful steps towards her. "Regain," she called out keeping eye contact with Cora. "Get out of here." Regina was trying to heal Maleficent but her magic was wavering. "Regina!" Zelena yelled. "Get her out of here!"

"I can't leave her," she struggled to answer. Mal moaned as the magic entered her womb. She was fighting so hard to heal to keep the baby alive.

Zelena shook her head and glanced back at Emma who was in position. God this better work. "Emma now!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Emma got the go ahead she blasted her light magic at Cora's back. Zelena waved her hand behind her sending Regina and Maleficent to the hospital. She didn't have to look back to see that they were gone. Cora was now on the ground in front of her and Emma was hand cuffing her hands behind her back. She enchanted the cuffs she couldn't get out and attack them. "Watch her," Emma said standing up. "I'll be right back." Before Zelena could protest Emma disappeared into the vault. Cora stayed down on the ground angrily pulling at the cuffs, but she stayed silent.

"What did I tell you mother? Wicked always wins," she teased as Emma returned. She had the magic disabling cuff in her hand and slipped it over Cora's wrist.

"Come on Cora," Emma said pulling her up by her shoulders. "You're coming with me."

"Where are you taking her?" Zelena asked.

"To the station. I have a nice empty cell with her name on it. We can figure out what to do with her later.

….

Regina blinked. One second they were in the field under the trees fighting for their child's life. Now they were back at the hospital and doctors were already on their way over. Maleficent was barely conscience but she was still holding onto Regina. She didn't want to let her go, she didn't want her to leave her side. "Get Dr. Anderson," Regina instructed. "She's her doctor," Regina informed not sure if they were even paying her any attention. They took Mal from her lap and once again wheeled her down the hall. Regina hurried to the bathroom and locked the door. She scrubbed the little bit of blood that stained her hands. Splashing the cool water onto her face she gripped the sinks rim and stared at herself in the mirror. This was all her fault. They should have never turned around, well maleficent shouldn't have and she should have known that. She should have sent her home where it would have been safe.

Regina wanted to smash the mirror and break the sink, but she also wanted to slide into the corner and cry. Maleficent wasn't going to forgive her for this. She was going to lose her child and her girlfriend all in one day.

….

The doctors were doing everything they could to save the child. They were pumping her full of fluids and fresh blood. Dr. Anderson found her way to Maleficent's room and immediately took charge. Stopping a miscarriage from happening was not something doctors could necessarily prevent but they were going to try.

..

 _She slowly walked through the dark forest, with her eyes peeled for anything dangerous. Her heart softly fluttered when she saw small raises of sunlight leaking in from the tree tops. She took it as a sign that she was breaking away from darkness and into the light. That was something she had been fighting so hard for most of her life. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in soft waves, and her clothes were different than usual. The new land she was now living in had a different style but she was growing to like it. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket, dark jeans and boots. She smiled remembering when Emma and Lily had taken her shopping and how when she got home Regina only rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Emma's style has already rubbed off on you,' was what Regina had said, but the way she was smiling told her that she liked it. She knew it wasn't as classy as she usually dressed but she didn't mind being casual and she could still dress up when she wanted._

 _She was still curious to how she ended up back in Fairytale Land but she found the familiar surroundings soothing. She hadn't seen this place in over thirty years._

 _She missed the exquisite qualities that nature held, that magical nature held. Once she reached the clearing she found herself by the silver lake. It was one of the most beautiful places from their land. The clear water glistened in the bright sunshine and the grass was the most green. Willow trees stood strong around the lakes border as they escaped the dark forest. A little waterfall hummed in the background and rocks of all sizes decorated the land and water. She could stay here forever._

 _Maybe she was dreaming, that seemed to be the only reasonable explanation. Everything in this moment was perfect, except she was alone. "Regina-" she breathed. Spinning around on her heel she looked behind her but she wasn't there. "Regina," she said a bit louder. She ran around the pond and looked through all the willow trees but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe she was supposed to be alone. Her smile slowly faded as she sat under the willow. Pulling her knees to her chest she looked around one more time before closing her eyes._

….

Emma and Zelena had just locked Cora up with David there to keep an eye on her. She hadn't put up a fight which worried them but maybe she had just given up. They didn't want to think about too much because the more they did the more worried they became. The two woman were now riding in Emma's squad car on the way to the hospital. "I never thought we'd be working alongside one another," Emma said.

"You and me both blondie," Zelena said looking out the window.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Help?"

"That and save Regina and Maleficent."

"Sis and I made a deal and I just wanted to make sure I got my end of it." What she said had been true but there was more that she hated to admit. If she was now going to be living in society she was going to be able to interact people. She knew no one would want to have anything to do with her and Regina was her only family. A part of her wanted them to be friends. "So what's up with Regina and the dragon lady?"

Emma glanced at Zelena for a moment before focusing back on the road. "They're together," she said simply. "Apparently they had an affair back in the Enchanted Forest when Regina was queen. When Maleficent came back the reunited. They have a daughter and Maleficent is pregnant. They are really happy together. I don't think I've ever seen Regina this happy," she said with a small smile.

Zelena continued to look out the window trying to hide her jealously. She wanted to be happy too. That's all she's ever wanted. "Then you better pray that baby's still alive."

….

 _When Maleficent opened her eyes it was dark out. Looking up through the draping branches she could see the stars shining so brightly. She wanted to smile at the beautiful sight but a shiver ran up her spine. Pulling her knees closer she rubbed her hands over her arms to keep warm. She felt a small pain in her stomach that made her cringe but it went away as fast as if came. She didn't know what it was but she then felt it again. Her head rolled on the smooth trunk of the willow and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. At first she had been happy to find herself out here but now she was growing painfully lonely. She was alone with the rich humming of the waterfall. She wanted Regina. She wanted her to come join her or to save her from this place. She wanted to walk through their front door and climb into their bed. She wanted to go home._

 _It seemed odd to think that since she was in her original home. It may have seemed weird but it felt so right. She was ready for this uncomfortable dream to end and to resurface in reality. Placing her hands on the plush grass she let her fingers linger for a moment before pushing up. As soon as she stood Maleficent felt the sting of pain in her stomach again. She gripped the tree all of a sudden feeling dizzy. "Regina," she breathed out. "Regi-na," she said again._

 _.._

Maleficent felt herself wake but she couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. She tried to move around but everything just felt heavy. Her left arm slightly jerked to the side as it regained motion again. Her right hand crawled across the sheets and she felt the finger clap heart monitor on her pointer. A few more inches over she felt the silky stands of hair. Slowly lifting her hand she placed it on the head at her side. "Regina," she whispered in relief. She gently ran her finger through the brunet's hair running her nails over her scalp. She blocked out the sound of machines beeping and clocks ticking. Here they were again. The last time she was lying in this bed was when they found out they were having another baby… back in it to find that they had lost it.

Mal knew that when opened her eyes she was going to have to face it all. Her baby was dead and Regina was probably sinking in some sort of depression, blaming herself. She was going to have to face the doctors and the friends who were going to apologize a hundred times for her lose. She wasn't sure why they never understood that the apologizes made the pain worse because it would always remind her of the day she failed as a mother. Regina would be the worst of them all. It was going to be hard convincing her that it wasn't her fault. She chose to accompany her back to the vault. She could have stayed. She knew the risks. If it was anyone's fault it was her own and Cora's.

Maybe things just weren't meant to be.

She felt Regina stir under her touch but she continued to stoke her head and keep her eyes closed.

Regina felt extreme relief wash over her when she realize it was Maleficent who was touching her. She was awake, thank god. Her eyes locked on the small heart monitor that was running along slowly but smoothly. A watery smile stretched across her face at the sight and then looked at the larger monitor next to it. It was beeping much harder which told her that they were both alright. Slowly reaching up she grasped the hand on top of her head and brought it to her lips. Sitting up now she reached forward with her left hand and caressed the side of the blonde's cheek. "Hey," she whispered softly. "It's ok. You can open your eyes."

Regina patiently waited but Mal finally opened revealing her big blue eyes. She gave her a small smile, "Welcome back."

Mal was surprised by Regina's positive attitude and wasn't sure if she should be even more worried. "How long have I been out?" she asked wincing at how rough her own voice sounded.

Regina glanced back at the clock. "About seven hours. You lost a lot of blood. It's eight now." Regina watched Mal as she barely reacted and just rolled her head away. She lazily rested a hand on her stomach as tears welded in her eyes. "Mal… Mal look at me," Regina said trying to bring her attention back to her. "Look at me," she repeated in a gentle tone. Mal reluctantly looked back and for some reason when she looked into Regina's eyes she knew everything was going to be ok. "Mal… the baby is ok. You both are going to be just fine."

"What?" she asked blinking rapidly.

"The doctors said that I had healed you enough for them to save the baby. She's going to be just fine."

The hand on her stomach tightened its grip and her sad tears turned happy. "Sh- she?" Mal asked with a hopefully glint in her shimmering eyes.

Regina let out a relieving chuckling. "Well we don't know yet but that's what we talked about. So I'm going to call it a "her" till we know for sure." Maleficent chocked on a sob and gripped Regina's hand so tightly. She was so relieved. She thought their baby was gone, but now that she knew that wasn't true she could feel her still living inside her. "See this little monitor?" Regina asked pointing at the smaller screen next to her own. "That's her heartbeat. She's doing ok in there." Regina scooted her chair impossibly closer to the bed and slid her free hand up to her stomach lacing their fingers together. "Emma and Zelena stopped by but they left. Emma's keeping an eye on her just in case. Lily was also here but I sent her home because I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up."

"So Cora's gone?"

"Well not really. Emma and Zelena were able to capture her and take away her magic. Emma has her locked up. She can't hurt anyone."

"It took four extraordinary witches to take down one… I put that as a failure in my book whether we caught her or not," she said roughly.

Regina nodded. The fact that Mal was lying in this hospital because of her was still weighing heavily on her chest. "Mal I-"

"Don't…" she pleaded softly. "And… and just know… I wouldn't have hated you." Her lips began to tremble. "I wouldn't have hated you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cora paced in her cell. She had been in the dreadful Sherriff's station for three days now. There hadn't been any other prisoners or visitors. Neither Regina nor Zelena had made an appearance which made her furious. The only two people she ever saw were the savior and her father. They both skillfully ignored her and just went about their business as if she wasn't even there. They would feed her and bring her water but other than that that was it. Thankfully the handcuffs had been removed but the leather cuff stayed on. Every day she would try to rip it from her wrist but it was no use. The cuff wasn't going to come off by her hand. Emma had even enchanted the bars just in case she tried to escape the old fashion way.

It was nearing eleven and Charming had gone home for the night. She stood alone in her cell gripping the bars as she looked out into the motionless room. The lights were out except for the security bulb in her corner of the room. She was still very unfamiliar with this world and quite frankly she didn't like it. It wasn't regal like her world. There wasn't status. Everyone seemed to be equal for the most part and that disgusted her. Her face was resting between two of the bars when she heard the soft clicking of heals coming down the hall. Pulling away she backed up and crossed her arms ready to face whomever her visitor was. When the steps stopped Cora could feel the dark magic seeping in form the hall way. It didn't slam into her the way it might some, but the powerful magic was pleasure to her. She felt a warmth wash over her as she bathed in the feeling. She knew who it was who hid in the shadows and she couldn't help but smile. "Come on out dear, you know I don't bite," she smirked.

A man of shorter stature finally emerged from the darkness leading with his cane. "Actually dearie I know you do."

"Oh Rumple please. No need to be dramatic. Have you come to help a girl out?" she asked batting her lashing in a more jokingly way than serious.

"I came to see you with my own eyes. I'm amazed, quite baffled really," he admitted still slowly approaching. "Tell me… how'd you do it?" He lingered a few feet away twirling his cane.

"Do what?" she asked with a big smile almost laughing.

"Bring yourself back form the dead of course."

"Oh of course. Well even from the grave I had a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Why don't you… fill me in," he softly encouraged.

"Of course you only came out of greed. Nothing's changed since last we saw one another."

"I could say the same about you dearie, but the last time I saw you Regina was pushing a cold slab of stone over your dead body. Now tell me how you did it," he almost hissed now face to face with her.

"And why would I tell you? Hmm? So you can all of eternity with your precious house maid, is that it?" she teased. "That's what happens when you marry a young little thing like that."

"Cora my dear have you forgotten? I cannot die. I am the Dark One and no one dares take my power away."

"Then why do you want to know so badly?"

"Curiosity purposes I suppose," he smiled.

Cora's lips pressed tightly forming a thin line. Grinding her teeth she stuck her arm through the bars. "Take it off and I'll tell you all about it," she said in a lower tone. Gold couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, does my deal not meet your standards?"

"If you think I'm going to release you then you're terribly wrong."

"Rumple please," she begged. "I have to get out of here. Release me and I swear I leave. No one will ever see me again.

"I doubt that. You fooled me once but fool me twice? That will never happen. You are a master manipulator my dear but I will never fall into one of your traps again. I don't care about your spells enough. I know Regina and the others have plans for you so why waste the opportunity to watch." In one swift motion he grabbed her wrist and yanked her forward. Cora banged into the bars and growled. She tried to pull her arm but in but his grip was strong. "You've always thought too highly of yourself my dear. No one is going to help you now. The time will come when they burn you at the stake and we are all going to keep warm by your fire." He let go of her arm and stepped back. "I really must be going."

"Rumple," she warned. He gave her a playful grin and began walking away. "Rumple get back here," she barked. "Rumple!" He was gone.

….

Emma and Zelena sat with Regina in her living room. They had been discussing what to do with Cora for a few days now. Regina was still afraid that no matter what they did to her she'd find a way back somehow. "She's very unstable," Regina said taking a sip of her tea.

"We are all quite aware," Zelena said lounging farther back in her arm chair. "I honestly don't care what happens to her."

Emma knew this was hard for Regina and sometimes Zelena's little comments didn't help. "How's Maleficent doing?" she asked changing the subject for a moment.

A small appreciative smile pulled at the corner of her mouth and she wrapped both her hand around her mug. "She's doing well," she said with bobbing her head. "We went back to the doctor today and she's much stronger. The doctors assured us the baby was fine as well."

"That's great," Emma smiled. "Did they give you a due date yet?"

"May. Only seven months away."

"And how quickly they will go by," she laughed. They both turned their heads earning Maleficent quietly enter. Her hair was down and she was wearing a gray sweater and yoga pants.

"I'm sorry I thought you all had left."

"You're fine," Emma greeted. "Join us?" Maleficent nodded and took a seat next to Regina who brush her golden locks behind her ear.

"Hey, I made some tea, would you like some?"

"That would be great thank you." Regina stood up and walked to the kitchen taking her mug with her. Once she was in the kitchen Maleficent turned her attention to Emma and Zelena. "What's the plan?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well we haven't decided yet. The big question is, do we kill her or just get rid of her," Emma said leaning on her knees.

"I vote kill," Zelena said.

"I must say I agree," Mal said crossing her legs. "She's highly unstable and if we "release her" there's a good chance she'll find her way back again. Leave me in a room alone with her, or maybe let her loose in the woods and I'll hunt her for dinner," she said through gritted teeth. "Cora must be killed… properly. She needs to learn to respect her elders," she mumbled.

Zelena let out a low chuckled. "Ya'know I'm beginning to like her," she smirked looking at Emma.

"As tempting as that sounds," Emma began suddenly feeling slightly uneasy being near Maleficent. "You're going to have to be the one to suggest it to Regina. She doesn't seem like she's all for killing her."

Regina entered again with two steaming cups and rejoined Mal on the couch. "Thank you dear." Mal's voice changed to something much lighter and appreciative. Emma knew she did it not to upset her. Cora was a very sensitive topic and Mal and Zelena just wanted to kill the bitch. Mal rubbed Regina's thigh and set the mug down. "Regain, we need to make a decision. This can't drag on forever. Like Emma said, kill her or get rid of her?"

Regina stopped and thought for a moment. She knew it was time to make a decision and for some reason it pained her say it. "My mother has to die. It's the only way. We have to find her heart and crush it once and for all."

….

Regina pulled back the covers and climbed into bed with a huff. She plopped down and gazed at the ceiling for a few moments. Their meeting had ended shortly after she had made the final decision. Emma took Zelena back to Granny's, who was most graciously allowing Zelena to stay there, and Lily was still out with Ruby. She was a grown woman so Regina wasn't going to tell her when she need to be home. She rolled her head over and met Mal's eye who was lovingly staring down at her. "What?" she asked propping up on her elbows.

"I'm proud of you."

"How so?"

"I know deciding your mother's fate has been difficult but you have pushed through."

Regina gave her a weak smile and nodded. "It has. All my life I've hated her, wanted her dead, but every time I've been given the chance to get my revenge I freeze. The opportunity to end my suffering always slipped away and I always kicked myself afterwards. I want things to get done right this time. I finally want my peace."

"And you will have it. If at any point you are uncomfortable with the plan then say so. You are the one who gets the final say."

Regina's heart slowly melted in her chest as she continued to look Mal in her brilliant blue eyes. The way Maleficent looked at her made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. She had never felt so loved in her life. Her mind began to wander back to all those years ago when Maleficent loved her with all her heart and she was too selfish to see how lucky she was.

….

 _Enchanted Forest_

 _Maleficent waited until she was fast asleep before propping herself up. She pressed her naked chest to the younger woman's back and lightly ran her fingers down her arm drawing patterns as they went. "Come back to me," she whispered. "All I want is for you to come back to me." She was on the brink of tears but she kept them at bay. "Don't get me wrong I find the Evil Queen sexy and independent but she scares me. She's unpredictable and her cruelty is advancing quite rapidly. I honestly miss that sweet young queen I met all those years ago. She was a little ball of life and light and I loved her. I just wish for a small glimpse, so I know she's still in there. I feel that I've lost much whenever I look into your eyes. All I see is a troubled soul and I so much wish I could fix it." Her voice trailed off and her fingers stilled. "I sometimes wonder if I played a part in you becoming this way, if I pushed too hard when I should have pulled you closer…Sleep well my darling," she pressed a sweet kiss to the queen's shoulder. "I just hope you're happy." Maleficent settled back down and pulled the silk sheets over herself. With a sigh she closed her eyes and dreamed of the simpler times._

 _Feeling Mal lie down Regina let her eyes flutter open. She let out the breath she had been holding and felt great sadness wash over her. She had listened to all of Mal's words not knowing she had felt that way. She gripped the sheets a let a single tear slip down. She was breaking a heart other than her own. She never meant to hurt Maleficent, she loved her, but the darkness that swirled in her once read heart overpowered all._

 _When she woke the next morning Regina slipped out of bed and pulled on her clothes without waking the blonde. Once her hair was up and he heels were on she walked to the dragon's side. Sitting on the edge she combed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Mal," she whispered. "Maleficent." It took a moment but she finally woke up. She didn't speak, she was surprised to find Regina still here. A few years ago Mal would have to force her to go back to her castle but now she was gone by the time she woke up. Regina rested her hands on the sides of her face and leaned in. Pressing a gentle tender kiss to her lips Mal almost gasped at the loving gesture. Before she could truly savor the moment it was gone. "I'm sorry," Regina whispered. Giving her one last kiss she poofed away and that was it._

 _Maleficent took her apology to heart and knew her words to be true but… but she also knew they were a goodbye. That was the last of the Regina she loved._

….

Story Brooke

"You have always loved me… always put up with me. That is something I will never truly understand but thank you. Without you I don't know what my life would be like, and I honestly don't ever want to find out. It's about time I start looking out for you the ways you have me. I have been failing miserably to protect you but I promise that's going to change."

"You haven't failed me my dear," she said resting her thumb and finger under Regina's chin. "You've tried and you care. That's more than I could ever ask for."

….

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning when the front door of the mansion was slowly pushed open. Shaky hands gripped its edges using it for balance as the woman entered. Her fingers slipped off as she quietly closed the door leaving red finger prints on the white paint. Her arms and legs felt extremely heavy as she climbed the stairs. She knew they would see the red foot prints on the white carpet in the morning. She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of what they'd do to her because she ruined the carpet or because of what she'd done. She was barely breathing and her vision was blurred, mostly by tears than anything else. Quietly she shuffled down the hall to her room leaving more red footprints and any other crimson droplets that fell from her soaked clothes. Once she made it to her room she had trouble gripping the knob. Her hands were too slippery. Her bottom lip began to tremble as she tried harder to grasp the knob and turn. Once she entered she stood in the center of the room and began to sob.

Maleficent rolled over and in that second her senses were hit with a delightful smell. Her eyes shot open and she sat up pushing the covers off. Her head jerked towards the door and she quietly slipped form the bed. Walking towards the door the smell of fresh blood filled her nose. Regina was safely sleeping and Lily had never come home last night. A part of her was scared of what she might find once she opened the door but the other part of her was intrigued. She hadn't had a fresh meal in weeks but now was not the time. Once she was in the hall her heart stopped seeing bloody footprints leading her to Lily's room. Following the prints she pushed open her daughter's door and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Lily was standing at the foot of her bed covered in blood. She met her daughter's fearful eyes and dropped her hands. "What have you done?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Regina woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table. Letting out a low groan she blindly reached out and tapped around till she found it. "Hello?" she asked dropping the phone to her ear.

"Regina it's Emma-"

"Are you aware of the time Mrs. Swan?" she asked with a rough voice still keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Yes I am… Regina…" she said in a grimly.

"Emma what is it?" she asked losing her patience but slightly growing worried due to the lateness of the call.

"When we installed the new security system I programed it to send me a text whenever the alarm when off. I got a text forty-five minutes ago. Usually I wouldn't worry about it but because of Cora I got there as soon as I could. I'm standing in front of her cell right now and…"

"And what? Is she gone?!" she shot up and brushed the hair from her face.

"… In a sense," her voice wavering. "Regina I'm sorry, but your mother's dead." Regina was silent, frozen, she wasn't sure if she had heard her right.

"Wh-what?"

"The cell door has been torn off and she's lying here in… in a large pool of blood. There are large claw marks on the wall and floor and I think that's what killed her."

"Claw marks?" she almost choked on the words. She looked over her shoulder and Maleficent wasn't there. She felt her heart drop into her stomach and a lump form in her throat. "I- I'll be right there."

"Regina you don't want to see this."

"I said I'll be right there!" she shut off her phone and clutched her chest. Stop shaking stop shaking, she told herself. It's going to be ok it's going to be ok. Deep breaths she instructed. She could feel her panic rising and her ability to move was lessening. Her mother was dead, ripped to shreds at the sound of it. Had it been Mal? She shuttered at the thought and wiped away her tears.

….

Mal walked towards Lily with her arms out but reframed from touching her. "What happened? Whose blood is this?"

Lily was shivering in her wet clothes and she couldn't seem to stop crying. "I-it was an accident, I'm sorry." She began to hyperventilate and shift back and forth. "It was an accident," she repeated.

"Honey calm down." She gripped her shoulders feeling the still fresh blood seep through her fingers. She swallowed hard at the feel and the sound it made when she adjusted her grip. Her nose was overwhelmed by the smell but she focused on her daughters face. "Let me see," she said gently. Maleficent reached up and pressed her finger tips to Lily's temple. Images of the day raced past her eyes until she found the memories she was looking for.

 _Lily looked at the clock that hung above the kitchen window and was surprised to see it was already one in the morning. "I think it's time I went home," she said softly running her fingers through Ruby's hair. They were perched on the bar stools and had been ever since the diner had closed. Ruby had poured them drink after drink as they got to know more and more about each other._

 _Ruby leaned in giving her a deep kiss. She pulled back but only so slightly so their lips were only a breath apart. "Please don't."_

" _It's late," Lily smiled. "I promise I'll see you tomorrow, at work and afterwards."_

" _Fine," Ruby pouted. "But I had a good time tonight."_

" _So did I." Lily hopped off the stool immediately felt her knees wobble but she held her ground. "I think we may have drank a little too much," she chuckled. Ruby hopped up and wrapped her arms around her waist._

" _Be safe getting home."_

" _I will." She gave her one last kiss before grabbing her jacket. Halfway out the door she looked back at Ruby with a smile and carefully stepped down the wooden steps. Shoving her hand in to her pocket she fumbled with her keys and kept her balance by leaning up against her car. Sliding into the driver's seat she pulled her collar around her neck and started the car. She was pretty sure she could make it home without any trouble, besides it was the middle of the night and no one was on the streets._

 _About half way home she past the sheriff's station. She watched the building as she drove by and felt anger start bubbling up from her stomach. Without thinking she stopped the car, did a U-turn, and sped into a parking space. She slammed the car door shut and walked up to the main entrance. She pulled at the handles but was met with resistance. Of course it was locked. Focusing hard on her strength the way her mother had taught her she jerked at the doors again pulling them open._

 _She didn't quire remember her walk form the front entrance to the main office but she was there now standing out in the open searching for Cora. Cora sat up from her cot expecting her visitor to be Rumple returning with a change of heart. A large smile spread across her face as when she saw that it was Lily instead. "Well. Well. What a pleasant surprise. It's late, do your mothers know you're here?" she asked mockingly._

" _They don't need to know where I am."_

" _How rebellious. So why are you here child? I doubt it's just to say hello to your grandmother."_

" _I… I've never met you before. Not in person that is," she said subconsciously placing her hand over where she had been stabbed._

" _Yes, I'm sorry about that dear but it was a sacrifice you had to make. A sacrifice you took very well. I'm so pleased you're still with us."_

 _Bullshit. "Why do you hate my moms so much?"_

" _I don't hate my daughter, anything but."_

" _It doesn't seem that way. And you've put my mother in the hospital twice."_

" _Yes well Maleficent and I have never seen eye to eye."_

" _I know your plan was to kill her, but you've failed both times. She's alive and so is the baby."_

" _Ah yes the baby. How do you feel about that?" she asked quickly changing the subect._

" _What?"_

" _Oh come on dear. Your parents are having another child. They've only just gotten you back and already they're replacing you. What's going to happen to you when that baby is born? They will push you aside. No more mother daughter bonding for you."_

" _They wouldn't do that," she defended._

" _And what makes you so sure?"_

 _Lily didn't answer. Her mind was still a bit clouded from the alcohol but she wasn't going to let Cora drag her down. "There is nothing you can say that will make me turn against them."_

" _That's the last thing I wish to do," she lied. "I just want you to be prepared for the introduction of another child in the home. Take it as a warning and not an intimidation."_

" _Whatever," she scoffed. "I'm out of here. I don't even know why I came." She turned out to leave but Cora kept talking._

" _You look just like her." Lily stopped and slowly turned back around. "You look so much like Regina. Such beauty."_

" _I've been told, but I look like my mom in dragon form."_

" _Do you like it… being a dragon?"_

"… _Yes. It took some getting used to but I'm learning." Lily had slowly gotten closer to Cora as their conversation progressed._

" _Tell me… what does my daughter plan to do with me?" she asked sorrowfully sticking her arms through the bars almost suggestively._

" _I'm not sure and even if I was I wouldn't tell you."_

 _Cora cocked her head and stared deep into her granddaughter's eyes. "What troubles you my dear? I can tell that something is bothering you. When I mentioned the baby I could see the invisible knife plunging into your heart."_

" _Nothing." She answered._

" _You have my blood running through your veins. You are my daughter's daughter. Now that we have formally met I wish to get to know you. I wish to be a part of your life. Please do not let them kill me, for I want to live and be a part of everyone's lives. Let me go sweet girl and I promise you life will reward you in the most magical of ways. Come with me and I'll teach you how to use the magic that is so eager to escape. I'll show you what life really is."_

" _What a sudden change of heart. Only a week ago you stabbed me in an alley way just so you could teach my mom a lesson. I don't know much about love but that sure as hell is a funny way of showing it. You have attacked my family, the people who have shown me nothing but love since the moment I got here. That's something I've never experienced before and I'm going to hold onto it so tight my knuckles turn white. I'm sorry you don't approve and that you feel the need to hurt others to get what you want. I feel sorry for you."_

 _Without hesitation or the blink of an eye Cora reached out and yanked the necklace from around Lily's neck. "And what is this?" she asked examining the crescent moon closely. She turned it between her fingers and stroked the leather chain it hung on._

" _Give that back!" Lily demanded shoving her arm through the bars. Cora had backed up so she couldn't reach her._

" _I can feel the magic pulsing. Is it some sort of rock?"_

" _It's mine now give it back!" she yelled again. She tried to push her arm through even further but her shoulder was in the way._

" _It must be of great importance for you to get this angry." Cora held it with both hands threatening to snap it in half._

" _No wait!" she begged. "It's a piece of the shell I was hatched from," she finally confessed. "It was the only thing I had of my birth mother when I entered this world. It is very important to me, so please give it back." Lily wasn't one who liked begging but she loved that necklace and she would be devastated if anything happened to it._

" _Oh I see. How sentimental… but if you want it, come and get it." Cora pressed her back against the wall and dangled the necklace in front of her tauntingly. Lily swung her head down as she felt her anger swell and push its way up her throat. She couldn't feel it but her eyes flashed gold. Maleficent was in the mist of teaching her how to control her anger. Extreme anger could trigger the dragon at any moment. The goal was to control the dragon within, not let it control you._

" _I'm not letting you go," she said through gritted teeth. "Now walk back over here and hand me my necklace."_

" _Careful dear, we don't want you getting too upset," she smirked._

" _Hasn't anyone told you it isn't nice to take what isn't yours?" she was gripping the metal bars tightly and her eyes flashed again. "I'm going to ask you one more time to give it back."_

" _No." Without even thinking Lily ripped the cell doors from their hinges and tossed them to the side. Her fists were clenched and her breathing heavy. Her chest heavy as she battled with the anger. The longer she stared at Cora the more she wanted her anger to take over and rip the woman to shreds. Cora was surprised by Lily's actions but she wasn't afraid. She didn't think the girl would actually bring her any harm. Lily snatched the necklace from her and she shoved it in her pocket. She could feel her muscles twitching threatening to shift._

" _I can see why my parents hate you so much." Cora lunged forwards grabbing Lily by her neck. She pushed her against the wall and squeezed as tight as she could. Lily gasped for breath but found the task to be difficult._

" _I can already see the dragon in you and it reminds me too much of your mother and it disgusts me. You may be my daughter's daughter, which I might say, is unfortunate. It hurts to call you family." Lily frowned and with great force pushed Cora back. A black mist circled around her arms and neck revealing scales and claws._

" _Shut up!" she screamed. She swung her arm forward but Cora quickly moved to the side. Lily's claws caught the cement wall leaving four long marks. From that point on everything was blur. She was moving fast and all she saw was red. Then she stopped. She stopped moving and stared breathing. Taking deep breaths her arms flopped back down to their human form. Turning around she gasped and almost fainted. There were claw marks all over the walls and floor. The cot was in pieces and there lie Cora. She was slumped against the far corner with a shaky hand holding her stomach._

 _There was blood spattered on the wall and pooling on the floor. "No," Lily breathed. "No, no, no, no." she hurried over and pressed both hand against where she had sliced her open. "No I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to I'm sorry." The blood just over flowed past her finger coating her hands and wrists. Her knees were soaking in what was already on the floor and a waterfall of tears poured from her eyes. "No, no, no I've never killed anyone before, no I didn't mean to."_

 _With the little breath Cora had left in her lungs she chuckled. "Yes- you did… you are- your- mothers' daughter." Lily jerked her hands away stood up. She took a step back only to slip on the blood sending her back to the floor. She quickly scooted back and ran as fast as she could._

Maleficent removed her fingers from Lily's forehead and took a step back. "It was an accident," she confirmed. "She got under your skin. But I must say it was foolish for you to go there," she said firmly.

"She- she – she… she was saying all of these thing and she took my moon and she just made me so angry. She- she,"

"She got what was coming to her," she hushed.

"I killed someone!" she cried shaking even harder.

"I know I know," Mal soothed. "Everyone's first kill is the hardest."

"First?! Are you saying that I'm going to do it again?" Lily asked shocked. Was her mother suggesting that there were more to come? "I'm not like you and mom. I can't just kill someone and be ok with it. That's not who I am, that's not how I grew up. Killing people is wrong!"

Mal was speechless. Before she could find any words to say she heard the door creak. She turned around and saw Regina standing in the door way. Her eyes were red and she seemed to be frozen in place.

"Mom." Lily whispered. "I'm so sorry. I-" Regina shook her head and just left.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Regina stormed into the sheriff's station. She thought she had contained and masked her pain but as soon as she entered the room her hard exterior crumbled. She clenched her jaw tight and stopped right behind Emma. It didn't look like Emma had touched anything yet. Blood still covered the floor and her body was still slumped against the wall. It was finally over. Her mother was dead. She had wished for this for so long but she wished it hadn't happened this way. Lily should have to live with this for the rest of her life, if should have been her to do the deed. It shouldn't have been bloody and harsh. It should have been quick and simple. It was in the past now and there was nothing she could do.

"Regina," Emma said turning around. She ran her hand down her arm and squeezed her hand. "I'm so sorry. We we'll figure out who did this."

Regina took in a shaky breath, "I know who did it… not saying who… not yet. It was an accident." Before Emma could respond Regina continued. "Where's my sister?"

"She's at Granny's. She doesn't know about this."

"Could you please go get her? I need her for this." She stared straight into the cell, "Please." Emma slowly nodded not sure why Regina would want Zelena here. Personally Emma thought Zelena would make the situation worse. She let go of Regina's hand and made her way out of station. She looked back a few times and Regina never moved, she only kept staring.

Once Regina knew Emma had left the building she shakily pulled the gloves from her hands and stuffed them in her coat pockets. She stepped forward slowly and rubbed her hands together bringing her magic into focus. Oh god, she could only imagine what had happened. She could see the horrified look on Lily's face after realizing what she had done. She was traumatized and she had just stormed out of the house. Lily was probably crying in Maleficent's arms thinking that she hated her, but she didn't. She loved her with all her heart.

Snapping from her thoughts she took in another deep breath and held out her hands. The spell she was about to cast was quite ancient. It was actually something Mal had taught her many years ago. Concentrating hard she began to mouth the words, for she was out of practice. She could feel the old, powerful magic radiate from her palms and into the cell. The blood rolled down the walls joining what was already on the floor. Then the pooled blood slowly retreated back into Cora's body and her deep wound closed. The process wouldn't bring her mother back to life but it cleaned up the mess.

Regina lifted her mother up and brought her out of the cell and gently let her down. A single tear slipped down but she stayed strong. She ran her fingers over the claw mark making them disappear. As her finger dipped in the last gash the dam broke. Lily. Her own daughter. She couldn't stop thinking about her and what she was going through.

Half an hour later Emma returned with an impatient Zelena. She hadn't appreciated Emma waking her in the dead of night and dragging her all the way to the station. All she had said was 'Cora's dead' and 'Regina needs you'. Cora was dead, great, that was the plan wasn't it? And what would Regina need her for? When they entered the main office Regina was sitting at David's desk, alone. Emma was surprised that the station had looked the way it had the night before. There was no blood, no body, no claw marks, and the cell door was back in its place.

"I hope everything looks the way it should," Regina said softly.

"Ya- yes," Emma said wide-eyed "Where is…" she pressed her lips together and looked around for Cora's body.

"I sent her elsewhere but that is why I need Zelena."

"Why?" Zelena whined.

"Because," she said firmly. "Thank you Emma. I would appreciate it if you kept this hush hush for the time being."

Emma was very confused. Regina had come and cleaned up the mess and requested Zelena, it was all very strange, but she wasn't going to question it. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she said plainly. "… or at least I will be." She slipped off the desk and approached her sister with a stoic face. "Behave," she said grimly to Zelena. "Thank you Emma," she said once again moments before the two sisters were engulfed in purple smoke.

…

Regina and Zelena appeared in the Library. Snapping her fingers Regina turned on the lights and walked over to the large elevator doors. "Come with me." she waved her hand over the knob and all the red and blue lights lit up. As the thick metal doors slid open she stepped inside and waited for Zelena to join her. Zelena was hesitant. She shifted her stance and looked Regina in the eye. She could tell she was serious and then knew that it wasn't a trap or anything of the sort. Fiddling with her hands she joined her sister in the small elevator and watched as the rattily door closed once she entered.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Down."

The Elevator started and jerked from its place causing Zelena to stumble forward. "Jesus, how old is this thing?"

"Old." Zelena would have normally rolled her eyes but not today. Yes her mother was dead and no she didn't care but Regina seemed to, and she didn't want to anger her. They stood in silence the rest of the way down. It seemed like forever but they finally reached the bottom and Zelena felt her legs slightly shake. She disapproved of the feeling but kept a good face. They stepped out and their heels echoed though the large, dark cavern. A draft swept through sending a chill up her back and she could see her breath.

"Regina, why are we here?"

"This is where I sent her?"

"Cora?"

"Yes." And Mal, she thought causing her stomach to churn. "I had to get her out of the station and this is the only place I know that could contain her."

"Contain her? She's dead Regina, there's nothing more she can do."

"She came back from the dead once, nothing says she can't do it again. I want to bury her down here and weigh her body down with powerful magic."

"That's why you needed me. Our magic together can be extraordinary."

"Exactly, and… and she's your mother too so I thought you'd want to be here."

"Are you positive this place, whatever it is, will hold her if she rises again?"

"Very. Now please may we hurry this along?"

….

Regina and Zelena buried their mother that morning and it had been quite heart-wrenching. Once they had charmed the grave and the surrounding walls Regina found an old dragon scale and it almost killed her. She had clutched the scale to her chest as a new wave emotions crashed into her. She was breaking from the inside out. Zelena had turned away giving her a moment but after a few tearful minutes she gently extracted the scale from her and laid it back on the stone floor. Zelena knew that Regina had imprisoned Maleficent in the cavern during the curse. Regina was having a bad day.

….

Regina now stood outside of the Charming's apartment patiently waiting for someone to answer. It only took a few seconds before Henry opened the door. Before she could even say hello he lunged forward tightly wrapping his arms around her. "Mom," he happily breathed.

"Henry," she smiled quickly reciprocating the hug.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." Henry pulled back and looked up. He could see a slight redness in her eyes so he knew she had previously been crying but he didn't say anything. Throughout his life he learned that his mother was an emotional women who didn't like talking about her problems. If she wanted to talk to him she would. "I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day together."

"Yeah! I'll go get my things." He raced upstairs and Regina walked in closing the door behind her. Emma and Snow gave her a weak smile and approached.

"Hey," Emma said in a comforting tone.

"I hope you don't mind me taking Henry for the day. I haven't been with him in so long I had to see him."

"Of course," Snow said. "He's missed you very much."

"Mom!" Henry called down. "Can I come and stay with you this week?" his voice was so hopeful and excited it warmed her heart. Regina knew things back at the mansion were a bit chaotic but she missed her son and he always brought a ray of sunshine with him. She looked at Emma just checking to see if it were alright.

"You don't need my permission," she whispered almost laughing.

"Yes sweetheart," she called back.

"So how are you, did you handle everything? Emma asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's all been handled." Her voice was soft and she felt very small. She didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to get Henry and leave.

"I'm sorry Regina I really am."

"It's what we wanted wasn't it? It was what I wanted. There's nothing that can be done now."

"Back at the station you said you knew who had done it, and by the claw marks that were left I can only think of three possible people. I know Ruby and Lily are together but I highly doubt Ruby would risk it."

Regina's face paled slightly as she looked down at her feet. Shifting her stance she and tried keep in the possible tears. "She said it was an accident… and I believe her. I don't think she would have done it on purpose."

Snow and Emma looked at each other and knew it was Lily. The way Regina spoke told them just that. Maleficent would have killed her with a purpose not accidently. "Lily," Emma whispered.

"Please tell me you aren't going to get all sheriff and arrest her."

"That wouldn't be fair would it seeing as how we were going to kill her ourselves. Is she alright?"

"She was very upset when I left the house… I haven't been able to go back just yet. Mal's with her." Before the conversation could continue Henry came hopping down the stairs.

"I'm ready," he announced.

"Does he know?" Regina mouthed. Emma shook her head no. "That's something I thought you should tell him." Regina nodded and walked to the door and waited for Henry to join. He gave Emma and Snow a hug good bye and then hurried over to follow Regina out the door.

….

The two of them spend the day together out and about, doing whatever Henry pleased. So far Regina hadn't told him of Cora's untimely death not had they been by the mansion yet. Regina felt terrible about not going back and telling Lily that she wasn't angry with her but her emotions were still fresh and she needed time. Lily's last words were what were bothering her.

" _I'm not like you and mom. I can't just kill someone and be ok with it."_

She wondered if Lily feared her and Mal in some way. She really thought that their past was behind them.

"Mom…. Mom…. Mom!" Regina snapped out of her deep thought and looked over at Henry.

"Hmm?"

"Your phone's ringing… for like the hundredth time. Are you not going to answer it?"

"Oh, no."

"Mom are you ok?" They were at the park sitting on their favorite bench that overlooked the pond. Henry was eating ice cream and Regina was just taking in the view waiting for him to finish. "You been a bit distance." Regina would never get over how grown up her son had become and how observant. He always knew when something wasn't right, and he was always a wonderful listener.

"Have I? I'm sorry."

"What is it?" he pressed.

She let out a sigh and leaned back into the wooden bench. She crossed her legs and looked down at her lap. "Cora died last night."

Henry's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that at all. "Oh… I'm sorry." He winced at his own words. They didn't sound as sincere as he had hoped.

"It's ok. I'm surprisingly sad in some ways. I've wanted her gone for so long I thought it would be a relief."

"I think it is, but she was still your mom so a part of you loved her for that no matter what." Regina looked at Henry and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"I suppose you're right."

"But it seems to be more than that," he said taking a long lick of his ice cream.

"What do you mean?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"I saw your phone. You have five missed calls from Mal and three from Lily. Did something happen?"

"Yes but I'm not angry at them. I just needed some space."

He nodded and continued eating his cone. He could see that she appreciated talking about it but there was still something on her mind. "Are you happy?" She looked back up at him but didn't say anything. "Does Maleficent make you happy?"

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "I am very happy. Yes there have been some ups and downs but I would trade my life for anything right now."

He smiled at her response. "Good."

"How about you, do you approve of everything?"

"Everything being?"

"Mal, Lily, the baby… just everything."

"Yeah," he nodded offering her some of his ice cream. She took it and let him continue. "I like Mal, and I know she loves you so that's good. Yeah it was weird finding out I had a sister who was so much older but Lily's cool. She kinda reminds me of Emma."

Regina let out a small laugh. "Yes I suppose they are similar."

"And I don't have a problem with you guys having another baby. I know we'll still hang out and when you're busy I have Ma so I won't feel left out. I think it's cool that I'll get to be a big brother."

Regina was so blessed to have him as a son. She felt like she could cry right then and there but she didn't. She slid over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. It means a lot that you're alright with this. I never want you to feel unwanted."

He hugged her back and smiled. "I know and I don't." After another minute passed her pulled away and stood up holding out his hand for her to grad. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home. You need to work out whatever it is that's bothering you. Then," he continued with a smile. "We can order pizza for dinner." Regina let out a low chuckled and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and walked them home.

….

When they finally reached the mansion Henry opened the door leading the way. They hung up their coats and Regina put her purse in the small hallway table. Once to the stairs Regina saw that all the bloody footprints were gone. "Mom," Lily said from the living room. Regina turned her head and saw Lily and Mal stand up at the same time. Regina looked at Henry who only nodded and ran upstairs to his room. She rubbed her hands together and stepped into the living room with butterflies in her stomach. Lily was all cleaned up and Mal just had a blank face. She wanted to speak but she was having trouble finding a place to start.

Lily shook her head and threw her harms around her. "I'm so sorry," she muttered into her hair. "I'm sorry, please believe me," she pleaded. Regina stoked her daughter's hair and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I believe you… and I'm not angry with you I promise." She pulled back and rested her hand on Lily's shoulders. "I'm not angry," she repeated. "I know it was accident."

"You're not mad?" she asked surprised. She had expected there to be yelling and hurt words.

"No, I'm just sorry it happened. I shouldn't have left but just know that I wish you didn't have to live with this, it's an incredible burden." Regina caressed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

Lily felt herself leaning into the touch as she blinked away the tears. "And what I said-"

"You were scared, I know you didn't mean it," she said mostly hoping her words were true.

"I didn't." Lily stepped to the side and let Mal get in a few words.

"You had me worried," she said almost angrily "You know I hate worrying. I even used that insufferable piece of technology to call you and you didn't answer."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready to talk."

"Well," she said. "Did you take care of her?"

"Yes, me and Zelena cleaned up and made sure she was secure."

"Where?"

Regina fiddled with her fingers and hesitated for a moment. "Buried her in the basement… the cavern." Maleficent's face softened and nodded. "Hopefully she stays there."

"Hopefully." She took Regina's hands. "It's over. We can relax now. I'm just glad you're ok."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I's so glad that you all are enjoying it. So this is just a little fluff piece. I though that my babies deserved a bit of a break some happiness. Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Two months later. Christmas._

"Regina, is everyone really coming over?" Maleficent asked for the hundredth time putting a hand on her hip. Regina rolled her eyes as she slipped in her last earing. It was Christmas night and their friends and family were coming for a big Christmas dinner. Mal had never celebrated Christmas before and so she didn't understand the big hype over the silly holiday. Standing up from her vanity she smoothed out the creases in her beautiful, form fitting, red dress and carefully stepped around the stool.

She walked over to Mal and took the blondes hands in her own and looked her in the eye. She took a deep breath for the dramatics before simply saying yes. "Mal its Christmas and it's something the people of this world celebrate and it was something we celebrated back in our land. I happen to love Christmas, it's a time where the snow outside is beautiful and there's lights everywhere. The house is decorated and everyone's happy and in love," she said with a big smile pulling Mal closer. "Henry loves Christmas and so will this little one," she said placing a gentle hand on her stomach. Mal was four months now and was clearly showing. She was wearing a warm purple sweater that had a low V-neck, dark jeans, and a pair of black boots. Her hair fell freely in long golden curls, she looked so beautiful.

"Yes, yes," Mal said trying to hide her smile.

"This is your first real Christmas and since Emma had Henry this morning you didn't get to experience the early morning wake up and chaotic present unwrapping," she said with a small laugh. "But tonight everyone's going to come over and we're going to eat and talk and have fun. We're going to sit by the fire and open presents and just take in the moment." Maleficent saw the sparkle in Regina's eyes as she decided what their life was going to be about.

"You look so beautiful tonight," she purred brushing her fingers behind her ear. "I just want you all to myself."

"And you will… later," she promised.

"Who all is coming again?"

Regina gave her a small smile. "Well me you and Lily. Henry, Emma, Snow, David, and Neil. Ruby and Granny, and I invited Zelena but I never heard back from her."

"Ok. Never in a million years did I think I was ever going to be having Christmas dinner was Snow White. But let's go have the most magical evening." She held out her hand and led the way. When they reached the bottom of the steps they were greeted by Ruby and Granny. Lily had let them in and she and Ruby were already consumed in one another. Granny gave them a warm smile and presented the casserole and brownies she made for the evening.

"Thank you," Regina said. "Bring it to the kitchen." Regina, Mal, and Granny left for the kitchen leaving the two girls alone.

"I suppose this makes us family now," Granny said placing the containers on the counter.

"They've only been together for a few months now," Regina pointed out.

"Yes but the way those two look at each other makes me think they'll be together for a while."

"I agree," Mal said very nonchalant stealing one of the brownies earning a look from both Regina and Granny.

"Do not make me ban you from the kitchen," Regina warned.

Mal raised her eye brows and threw up her hands in defense. "Sorry," she said chewing the last bit. "Can I help with anything?" she asked when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get the door?" she asked pulling her lasagna out of the oven.

Ruby and Lily had moved into the living room where the tree was lit and the fire was on and Christmas music was spilling form the radio filling the room. They were on the couch whispering and laughing. Mal smiled softly when she passed the two and pulled open the front door. All five of the Charming's walked in with piles of presents and food. "Merry Christmas!" Snow announced. Henry ran in giving Mal a quick hug before speeding off to find Regina. David was caring little Neil who was wearing a big blue coat and a cute little hat with ears making Mal smile.

"Uh presents go in there," Mal said to Emma. "And food goes in the kitchen," she instructed Snow.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asked as they walked back. "You're looking great."

"Thank you Snow, and I'm doing just fine. Everything is going very well," she said running a hand smoothly over her stomach. When they entered the kitchen all the woman embraced each other in hugs and Henry slipped away to the other side of the room. He saw that plate of brownies and quickly snatched one from under the wrapping. Once he put the cake to his mouth he caught Mal's eye and stopped fearing he had been caught. She placed a finger to her lips and looked away pretending she hadn't seen a thing. Henry smile and shoved the whole thing in his mouth before Regina could see. Maleficent was pretty cool.

As the night continued everyone migrated back and forth between the living room and kitchen. Regina and Granny stayed in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the dinner. Once the dining room table was set and all the food was laid out Regina popped her head in the adjoining room and announced that it was time to eat.

Once everyone sat down Mal leaned over to Regina. "No word from Zelena?" she asked in a whisper.

"No," she said sadly.

"Well her loss," Mal said trying to cheer her up. It had only been two months since they had brought Zelena back but Regina was trying really hard to make her sister apart of their family. She wanted her to have the same second chance at redemption she had. Zelena however was proving to be a bit difficult but she just needed time.

Regina squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. She picked up her class and raised it getting everyone's attention. "Thanks to everyone for coming and pitching in so tonight could be possible. This last year has been kind of crazy," she chuckled.

"Kinda?" Granny asked with a smirk earning a laugh from everyone.

"Yes well maybe a lot crazy, but we've all stuck together through the thick and thin and for that I am grateful," she confessed looking between Mal and Lily. I hope everyone has a wonderful night and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Snow repeated raising her glass.

"Merry Christmas," they all said in unison.

About halfway through dinner there was a shy knock at the door stopping everyone's conversation. Regina dabbed her mouth with her napkin and pushed back the chair as she stood up. Her heels clicked on the wooden floors as she descended down the three steps to the front door. Pulling it open she was met back a wall of cold air and her sister. Zelena stood back form the door with her hands firmly in her pockets. A smile formed on Regina's face, "I'm glad you could make it." She stepped aside so Zelena could come in but she didn't move.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked softly. Regina hesitated for a moment but nodded and stepped out into the wintery air closing the door behind her. She rubbed her bare arms and shuttered as a cold run up her spine.

"What is it?" she asked turning the air white.

"I wasn't going to come."

"But you changed your mind."

"Yes. I don't feel very welcome here… in Story Brooke, but why should I. I don't have any friends and everyone in there still looks at me as if I'm about to steal their baby or kill them. I didn't think they would want me here… didn't think you wanted me here to ruin your night."

"I invited you."

"You were just being nice."

"Yes, but I do want you here. And it's going to take time for them to fully accept you, but they will."

"Easy for you to say."

"On the contrary. It took years for them to finally accept me, so I understand what you're going through. The question is what made you change your mind?"

"…" Zelena shifted her stance and looked away for a second. "I felt her."

Regina's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Felt who?"

"Mother." They hadn't spoken of Cora since her death. They had decided it would be best if they left her in the past for good. Regina needed to move on as well as Maleficent and Lily. Zelena didn't think that talking about her or what happened was ever necessary.

Fear struck deep in Regina's heart at the mention of Cora. She swallowed hard, "What do you mean you _felt_ her?"

"A few hours ago I was sitting alone in my room deciding what I was going to do for dinner tonight since Granny was coming here. I walked over to the window and just watched as the snow fell, piling up on the window seal and roof tops. I guess my mind began to wander but I got this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I felt a heavy presence in my room. I know it was her Regina, I just know it. It's like her spirt is still lurking and it came for a visit." Regina silently stared at her for a moment unable to find words or an explanation. "I decided to come because I thought I might feel safe here."

"Of course… Come in, we're eating and there's plenty of food. We can talk about this later." She placed a hand on her shoulder and led her inside. Regina and Zelena walked in and everyone's conversations paused again as they approached. Zelena looked nervously at everyone unsure where she should sit.

"Good to see you again Zelena," Mal said breaking the awkward silence. "Good of you to join us."

"Uh yes. You can sit here," Emma said gesturing to the empty seat next to her.

Thank you, Regina mouthed to her as she returned to her seat.

Shedding her coat Zelena slowly joined the rest of them and sat down. The conversation began once more and food was beginning to be passed to her. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

….

Once dinner and all the presents had been opened everyone was in the living room lounging. They were all so full and growing tired. Henry and Neil were on the floor playing with their new games while Lily and Ruby were wrapped in a blanket by the fire. Snow and David were standing around the tree with Granny telling stories from the old days making them laugh. Zelena had relaxed since she had arrived and Regina knew she was enjoying herself. She was finally apart of something nice and friendly. She and Emma were having a pleasant conversation and drinking hot chocolate with whip cream and cinnamon of course.

Regina and Maleficent sat on the couch quietly watching everybody and listening to the music. Regina scooted closer to the dragon and rested her chin on her shoulder. "So how has your first Christmas been?"

Mal turned her head and placed a loving kiss to her forehead. "It's been wonderful. I must say I was wrong, and that the night has exceeded my expectations. It reminds me of that other holiday you insisted we celebrate."

"Thanksgiving?"

"Yes that's the one, and if I might add, I like this one much better." She had even received gifts. She hadn't been expecting anything from anyone other than Regina and Lily. From them she had received jewelry, one of her favorite things, and some clothes. She was surprised when Snow presented her a bag and told her to open it. Little baby girl clothes filled the bag along with a pair of earrings form Emma. They had just been to the doctor a few days ago confirming that their baby was indeed a girl and they couldn't be happier.

"Told you, you would like it," she laughed cupping her cheek. She leaning in capturing her lips in a tender kiss. "Merry Christmas."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 _Four months later_

Maleficent was lying in bed propped up with a book in her lap, well more so on her stomach. Holding the novel with one hand she rubbed a gentle hand over the bottom on her stomach trying to call the baby. She had been kicking nonstop for the past few days. It didn't hurt it was just starting to get annoying. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, and her neck was sore. One more month, she told herself, only one more month. Maleficent glanced at the clock and sighed. It was nearing nine and Regina still wasn't home. She had come home late every night for the past two weeks. Mal had thought that with the baby coming soon Regina would have stayed home with her more but when it came down between her and work, work always won.

There was a festival coming up in a few weeks and Regina was swamped with most of the responsibilities. Phone call after phone call, meeting after meeting, and endless paper work. Regina had promised her she wouldn't be any later than eight thirty… it was eight fifty five.

Ten minutes later Mal heard the front door close and someone walking up the stairs. As she got closer Mal could hear her talking. That damn phone. Regina opened the bedroom door and gave her a weak smile. "I'm so sorry," she mouthed. She dropped her purse and walked over to the dresser. "Listen Tom," she began as she pulled off her heels. Mal could only roll her eyes. "We just had a meeting an hour ago, a meeting that you caused to go over, and now you're calling me so we can continue. I'm home now and I have better things to do than talk to you," she snapped making a small smile appear in Mal's face. "It's Friday Tom we will finish this conversation on Monday, goodbye." She hung up with a heavy sigh and began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Mal I am so sorry, I know I promised to be home sooner but-"

"But the meeting," she helped finish.

"Yes, but I promise I'll make it up to you." She walked over in yoga pants and a tank top and crawled into bed. She removed the book from her lap and gave her a quick kiss.

Maleficent leaned into the kiss but Regina's lips were gone as fast as they came. She closed her eyes from a moment and leaned back. She knew Regina was consumed in her work but she felt that there was something going on. She had been a bit distant lately and Mal didn't know what it was. She wasn't sure if it was her or something else. Yes things had slowed down between them in the past few months but they were having a baby. "I want to fly," she stated bluntly.

"What?" Regina asked as she grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed.

"I want to go out Regina. I need to shift and stretch my wings."

"Uh no. You know how I feel about that."

"Yes I do that's why I haven't gone put in the last three months, but it's killing me Regina. I am so sore and the dragon is about to go crazy. I need to shift."

"And what if something happens, hmmm? What if you get hurt and something happens to the baby?"

"Regina please. You can come if that would make you feel better. She will be safe, probably safer in dragon form. You owe me and this is how I expect you to repay me."

"Mal…"

"Be grateful I'm even asking. I could go anytime I wanted seeing as how you're never home, but I know it worries you so I'm asking." Regina just stared at her, almost hurt, but she knew she was right. She had been getting home so late lately they were barely spending anytime together. Some nights Mal would already be asleep when she got home.

"Fine… But I'm going," she said reluctantly.

"Thank you," she said with a smile giving her hand a soft squeeze. "And there's nothing else right?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused. She pulled the blanket around one of her shoulders and draped the rest over Mal's. She scooted over and curled into her side.

"Nothing, forget it," she whispered holding her close.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here, but I was thinking about her today. I realized we hadn't picked a name yet."

Mal let out a small breathy laugh, "No we haven't… but… I may have a name already picked out."

"Oh yeah?" she say up a bit a looked her in the face. "What is it?"

"If you don't like it that's fine."

"Jest tell me."

"… Aria."

"Aria," she repeated with a smile. "Aria… I love it."

"Really?" Mal's face lit up. "You're not just saying that?"

"No I'm not just saying that," she laughed. "It's beautiful. How'd you come up with it?"

Maleficent's faced softened and she bit her lip for a moment. "It was my sister's name."

"Oh," Regina said. "I always forget that you had brothers and sisters. You never talk about them."

"They all died," she whispered turning her head away. "I was alone for a very long time."

"I know," Regain soothed caressing her cheek. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it."

"No it's alright. I never told you the story of how it all happened, and if we're considering naming our daughter after my sister then you should know."

"If it's too painful you don't have to," she assured her.

She shook her head, "No its fine." She pulled Regina closer and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I told you about my mother abandoning us when we were young didn't I?"

"Yes I remember."

"I had five brothers and sisters. The oldest was my brother Drexel, he was eight years older than me. Then there was my oldest sister Aria who was seven years older. My second brother was Brandr, four years older, and then my twin sisters Celia and Delphine, two years older. I was the baby and always treated like one. Once our mother was out of the picture Aria immediately took me under her wing. She practically raised me. As we grew older it was always Brandr, Celia, Delphine, and Aria, Drexel, and I. we has unknowingly separated ourselves, but that's who we got along with."

"When I was twenty-two, still considered quite young, we lived in a village between the northern mountains. It was a dragon village, humans weren't allowed. It was a time with Dragon Hunters were extremely dangerous and fairly common. If any hunter was as close as one hundred miles we would know about it. We would hide and our warriors would stand guard. So now I'm twenty-two and Drexel is thirty. He's married to a woman from our sister village in the south. She was a dragon of course, dragons and humans mating was rare and quite frankly frowned upon. Humans were considered untrustworthy and weak. Back then when you married you moved to your husband's village and raised your children there. Drexel's wife was getting homesick and all Drexel wanted was for her to be happy and feel safe wherever they were. He decided that they would move back to the south. So two weeks before… before it all happened, they took their two sons who were six and three and left. Brandr accompanied them on their journey, so we wouldn't be seeing him for another few months."

"I thought that mothers and fathers always left their children," Regina said.

"They do, but we wanted to be different. We wanted our children to grow up with parents, with guidance."

"I love that," she said softly.

"Aria was married as well to a man form our village. He was a warrior, tall, muscular, hair as black as coal, and his eyes a fierce brown. He was very handsome but very hard. I know he loved my sister and he took good care of us. I was just never very fond of him. They had a two year old daughter. She was so beautiful. When she was born Aria had named me godmother. My other sisters were so jealous," she said with a smile. "I could never see either of them taking care of a child. They were every selfish, only cared about themselves and each other."

"So its two weeks after Drexel and Brandr left and it was my turn to hunt. I loved it and I was an excellent hunter. I left at noon so I knew I would be back before nightfall. I went into the woods that surrounded our village. It took a few hours but I had finally caught a buck and was carrying it back home. Once I was about a mile away all I saw was smoke clouding the tree tops. I dropped the dear and ran as fast as I could. Once I reached the edge of the forest I was met with fire. Almost every home was blazing with angry red and orange flames. Everyone was screaming and running for dear life. I couldn't see my family, I didn't know where they were. I climbed the nearest tree and crawled out on the branches so I could see it all."

Regina could feel Mal began to shake as she continued. She grabbed the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder giving it a small supportive squeeze.

"It felt like hours as I searched. Then I saw the hunters. They were everywhere. I watched as they drove a sword through Aria's husband and cut off his hands so he couldn't heal himself. They grabbed Aria and her daughter and threw them in cages where Celia already was. The cages were coated in pixie dust so they couldn't use magic or shift. I so badly wanted to go down there and help. I wanted to shift and burn all those bastards to the ground. I was just about to when Aria saw me. She gripped the bars ignoring how much it burned and just stared yelling. "Run Maleficent! Run!"

"I stayed in that tree all night. I waited for the hunters to leave and for all the fire to die down. Once dawn came I climbed down and walked through the village. There were bodies everywhere, burned to a crisp. The houses were mostly rubble and black frames. I made my way to where we lived. The frame still stood but I looked as if it would crumble at any moment. I was only passing by when I heard a sound coming from inside. I carefully entered and there was Delphine curled up in the corner crying. She had ash and coal smeared across her face and clothes. She ran to me and just cried. We scoured the entire village for survivors but found none. Delphine and I had never been close but we needed each other. She was broken knowing that Celia was never coming back. They had been inseparable their entire lives, joined at the hip, soul mates. So when Celia left a part of Delphine died."

"We decided to go find our brothers. We traveled for months, constantly hiding, as we made our way to the southern village. We eventually made it but when we arrived there was nothing left. The village was burned to the ground just as ours had been. We didn't even bother looking, we knew our brothers were gone. We were on our own… I was practically alone because Delphine, she never spoke, she barely ate, she stopped shifting, and she just cried all day every day. A year later, after wandering looking for a new home, Delphine killed herself. She couldn't take it anymore…. Like I said she was selfish… and she left me all alone… but I didn't blame her. She missed her best friend."

Regina didn't say anything for a couple moments as she took in all of what Mal said. "Honey I… I had no idea."

"No, no, don't feel like that. It happened two hundred years ago, I've healed."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok I didn't mean to burden you with such a story," she said quickly wiping away a few stray tears.

"What did she look like? Aria."

"We were the only blondes, she and I, but hers was a bit more strawberry. Everyone else had dark brown hair like yours."

"Well," Regina started as she sat up. She cupped Mal's face and gave her a soft smile. "I love the name Aria, it's beautiful and it means everything to you."

"Are you saying that we're making it official?" she asked with surprised but hopeful eyes.

"I'm saying its official," she smiled.

Mal felt a fresh batch of tears weld in her eyes at hearing Regina's confirmation. She couldn't find the words to express her happiness. She leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep loving kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So my plan is to end this story after two more chapters and the next chapter will be jumping a year into the future but I thought that if there was any prompts you guys wanted me to right about them and the new baby I would love to right them and try to fit them in before the story is over**. **Thank you guys and let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 _May 15 - 4:13 A.M._

Maleficent pushed herself up on weak arms as Regina walked over with their newborn baby girl in her arms. The doctors had just wrapped Aria in a fluffy purple blanket and placed her in Regina's arms. They quickly cleaned up the majority of the mess and left the new family alone. "I'm so proud of you," Regina said with a watery smile as she looked between Mal and Aria. She carefully placed her into Mal's open arms and slid into the bed next to her. Maleficent's hair was pulled back but a few strands were plastered to her face with sweat. Her cheeks were flushed and she was more exhausted. She couldn't wait to close her eyes and sleep for the next few days. Maleficent could handle pain but thirteen hours of labor really put her through the ringer. She excitingly took her daughter with open arms and held her close to her chest. Mal pulled the blanket down from her chin and lightly caressed her cheek.

"She's beautiful," Maleficent whispered trying to keep in the tears. She had big blue eyes and chunky round cheeks. Her skin was so smooth and only a few strands of blonde hair covered the top of her head. Mal rested her head on Regina's shoulder and took in a deep breath. "I can't believe she's finally here… she's finally here… and she's perfect."

"She looks like you," Regina smiled stoking the top of her head.

Aria started fidgeting and eventually she pulled her arm out from the blanket's restraints. She clenched her little fist and awkwardly rubbed her eye as a yawn over took. She flapped her free arm and clinched her little fingers around Mal's. Aria turned her head and nuzzled it deeper into her mother's chest before falling asleep. "Yes little one," she cooed. "I feel the same way."

"Yes," Regina agreed. "You need to get some sleep." She wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. Stroking the top of Aria's head once more and carefully scooped her up. She walked over and placed her in the small portable bed the nurses had brought in. Rolling her over to Mal's side and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for loving me, and staying with me, and giving me these beautiful children. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me… I've loved every second. I should be the one saying thank you. You're the one who has to put up with me," she laughed.

"You are a hand full," she smirked. She settled back into the bed and scooted down with a wince and sigh. Her whole body was so sore and weak. She pulled the thin sheet over herself and sunk into the pillow. "Are you staying?" she yawned.

"Of course," Regina assured her. "I'm just going to go ask for one of their guest cots. And the nurse may come in and take her so don't freak out. She'll bring her back after making sure she's healthy."

"Ok," Mal nodded feeling her lids grow heavier and heavier by the second. She stole one last look at Aria before joining her in a deep slumber.

When Regina returned Aria was gone but Mal was fast asleep. She unfolded the cot and laid it out in front of the hospital bed. She tossed the pillow and plopped down. It had been one hell of a night but she couldn't help but smile. Their baby was here, her daughter was now in this world. Her smile grew and grew the more she thought about her. She hoped her dreams would be filled with images of what her new future would hold, that is if she could fall asleep. All thought she had been awake for the past twenty hours she couldn't feel a bit of sleep tug at her body. It must be the adrenalin, she thought. She would be exhausted in the morning and she needed to have some energy. Lying down she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and closed her eyes.

….

 _Regina rolled over hearing Aria's cries through the baby monitor. She rubbed her eyes and sat up throwing the covers to the side. She then heard a soft shhhh and Aria calm down. She smiled and knew it was Mal. She had beaten her too it. But seeing as how she was already up she shuffled down the hall and pushed open the nursery door. As soon as she stepped in she froze. She smile dropped into a paralyzing frown and her heart stopped. Mal lye dead on the floor in pool of her own blood and Cora stood in the center of the room with Aria in her arms. Regina tried to form words but only strangled sounds came out._

" _Shhh, Regina. You don't want to wake the baby."_

 _Regina's focus kept shifting violently between maleficent and Aria. Tears immediately spilled and she took a jerky step forward. "Mother please- please don't hurt her. Please." She out stretched her arms but Cora didn't move. "Please give me my daughter."_

" _Regina my dear I'm sorry about the dragon, but she was in the way. You must have known her death was inevitable, I never did like her." Regina was crying harder now and she did her best not to look at mal any more. She couldn't bare it. "I must say she is adorable," she wickedly smiled stroking the babies face._

" _Mother giver her to me… please…"_

" _No," she said simply. "She's mine now."_

… _._

Regina jerked awake with a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. She swung her legs over the side of the cot and ran her fingers through her hair while she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her entire body begin to shake uncontrollably. She quickly stood up and circled the bed. She placed a gentle hand on the side of Mal's face and a tremendous weight lifted from her shoulders.

The sound of the door opening snapped Regina out of her thoughts and practically scared her. It was only the nurse and Aria. "Sorry ma'am, didn't mean to scare you."

"No you're fine," she breathed. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, don't worry, she is as healthy as can be. Such a sweet little thing. She didn't cry once." She was walking her back to the bed but Regina stopped her.

"Can I hold her?" she asked as if she needed permission.

"Of course," she smiled. Regina bent down slightly and cradled her arms. "Here we are." Regina supported her head and held her close.

"Thank you."

"Call if you need anything."

Regina sat back down on the cot and crossed her legs Indian style. She pulled her blanket over lap and kept Aria close to her chest. She looked down at her sleeping daughter and felt a few tears prick her eyes. "Don't worry baby girl, I promise I'll protect you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _One year later_

Regina stood in the kitchen rinsing the last few dishes sliding them into the drying rack. She grabbed the dish towel and dried her hands when hearing the happy squeal of Aria echo through the front hall. She stepped aside and watched as Aria came running in with a wide smile and flapping arms. Her little legs padded across the wooden floors as fast as they could go. Mal came running after her with the same smile. Regina laughed at the two of them and quickly scooped the little girl up. Aria squealed even louder and gripped her mother's hair as she propped her on her hip. "I gotch you!" Regina tickled. "What have you two been doing?" she asked looking at Mal.

"I've been chasing this crazy girl around the house. Someone has a lot of energy tonight," she smiled. She walked forward and placed a kiss on Regina's lips and then pressed on to Aria's cheek. "I'm going out tonight, if that's alright."

"Yes," she said in a baby voice. "We'll be ok wont we?" she asked Aria tickling her stomach.

"I don't know when I'll be back, it's supposed to be a clear night."

"That's fine." She stepped forward wanting a kiss goodbye. "Be safe."

"I will." She grazed Aria's cheek with her thumb and left.

Regina glanced at the clock, it was almost seven. "Looks like it's almost time for bed little bug." She said looking her in the eye. Aria sat back with wide eyes and an open mouth. Moments passed and then Aria laughed and pressed both hands over Regina's eyes. Regina couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Come on crazy girl, time to get ready for bed." She carried her upstairs and laid her on the changing table. Pulling out a black and white onesie she pulled it on the fidgety girl. "What has got you wound up tonight, hmm?" she teased. Aria started swishing her legs, kicking excitedly at her mother's voice. She picked her up and then heard the doorbell. "Oh I wonder who that could be?" she asked. "Let's go check it out."

Regina opened the door revealing Zelena nervously standing on the porch. "Hey," Regina smiled. "Say hi to aunt Zelena," she said picking up Aria's arm to wave.

"Hi," Zelena smiled with a little wave. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." She stepped aside and let her walk in and into the living room.

"Can I?" she asked holding out her hands as they sat. Regina nodded and passed Aria over who started kicking happily. As soon as she was in her lap her little fists latched onto her long red tresses. She flapped her arms up and down making the hair fly.

Regina let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, hair playing is her knew thing. We have to wear ours in a ponytail most of the time."

"No it's alright," she smiled. "I don't mind. Where's Mal?"

"She out for tonight. So what's up?" she asked leaning back crossing her legs.

"I wanted to talk to you about something before I actually do it." She spun Aria around and hugged her in her lap. Aria seemed to have instantly relaxed and sunk into her chest. "I- I want to have a baby."

Regina's brow perked up and her back straightened. "You what?"

"I want to have a baby."

"You want to have a baby?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"And if you didn't tell me about this you were what, just going to go out and get pregnant?"

"Well I-"

"Zelena." She cut off. "Listen to me," she took her hands from Aria's stomach and gave them a squeeze. "You don't want to do this?"

"Why not?" she asked trying not to get upset.

She opened her mouth but stopped the words. "Tell me why you've all of a sudden decided this."

"Because… I'm- I'm lonely Regina. It's been almost two years since I've reentered society and I have all of about zero friends."

"You have friends," she countered.

"You guys and the Charming's don't count… you're family."

"Well if they're just family then I have no friends either. My only friend is Maleficent, always has been."

"Yeah but friends don't sleep together and have children."

"Some do," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"But anyway I don't even have a friend slash family member or whatever the hell to do that with. I want to have a baby so I don't have to be alone anymore. So I can have someone to love and someone who will love me."

Regina completely understood how her sister was feeling but she didn't believe this was the way to go. "Having a baby is a lot of work, and a raising one on your own is hard. I don't think this is the answer."

"You did it." She pointed out. "You raised Henry all on your own."

"Yes I did, but, that was different."

"How?" she asked getting annoyed.

She tried to find a worthy excuse. "Because. It had been seventeen years into the curse and I was still alone. I had a whole in my heart and Henry filled it. You haven't given yourself much of a chance to really fit it. Get out there, go put yourself out there, let the world know what you want. I think it's wonderful that you want kids but I think you should wait. There is someone out there you just haven't met them yet."

"I feel like Snow White just gave me a hope speech."

"Yeah well that's what I get for hanging around Snow too much. But I'm serious. You can be with Aria anytime you want, and make Lily and Ruby hang out with you. I will if you don't." Zelena turned her head afraid that she had just made a fool of herself. "Hey, look at us. Never did I think we'd look past our differences and become friends. I never thought you'd be sitting on my couch playing with daughter, but it happened. It happened because of time."

"Time," she repeated. They looked down and saw that Aria was sliding of her lap about to fall asleep. Regina quickly scooped her up and stood.

"I need to go put her to bed. I'll be back in a minute."

"No," she stopped her standing up. "I'm going to go, thanks for talking." She gave Aria's foot a little squeeze before heading out.

"Hey, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She nodded. "I have a lot to think about."

….

Maleficent had been flying for hours and it was one of the most relaxing flights she had taken in quite a while. The nighttime air was more perfect and she was just in a good mood over all. Her life was more then she could ever ask for. She had a beautiful queen and gorgeous daughters who were the light of her life. If one hundred years ago someone had told her this was going to be her life she would have laughed. Hell, if someone had told her forty years ago when her and Regina had just started she still wouldn't have believed it. She would have wanted it but not believed it. After all the hardships and suffering she has endured throughout her entire life the grey skies had finally cleared. She could see the sun and she was basking in its warmth.

Just thinking about her family made her want to end her night of flying and go home. She had only been gone a couple hours but she already missed them so much. Taking one more lap around the forests edge she began her descent. As she reached the tree tops she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head she saw it again but it was fire that she saw. Fire? Fire! A warm orange and red light was flashing as the fire came from the other dragon's mouth. The other dragon! Mal was so shocked and distracted she wasn't paying attention to how close to the ground she was. Colliding with the forest floor she sat up and shook her head. Nothing was hurt so she shifted back to human and brushed herself off. She could still see a few spirts of fire in the distance so she took off running.

It was pitch black but she could see just fine and she ran as fast as she could zipping past every tree and she could feel herself getting closer. A few deep breaths later she could see the tail. Her heart was pounding harder than ever and she kept up the pace. She could tell the dragon was injured. "Hey!" she called out. "Hey!" then the dragon took an unexpected turn and was gone. Mal stopped in the small clearing and turned around over and over. "Hello!" she yelled. "Where did you go?!" she couldn't see it any more or it's fire.

….

When Mal got home it was a little after eleven. She had stayed in the woods a bit longer hoping she's find the mysterious dragon but she had no luck. She had expected for Regina to be asleep but she was sitting awake in bed with a book in her lap. "I didn't think you'd still be up," she said quietly taking off her shoes.

"Yeah well I thought I'd wait up for you. How was your night?"

"Eventful, yours?"

"Well Zelena stopped by with interesting news and Aria wouldn't go to sleep. She had practically fallen asleep in Zelena's lap but as soon as she left she was wide awake. I had to read to her for an hour before she settled down."

A small smiled tugged at Maleficent's lips. "And what wss Zelena's news?" she pulled off her jeans and slid into bed next to her.

Regina tugged off her glasses and set her book to the side. "She's decided that she wants to have a baby."

Mal's brow raised as her eyes widened. "Really? I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I."

"What did you say to her?" she asked lying her head in Regina's lap. Regina immediately began stroking her hair and looked down at her.

"I told her not to do it, that she should wait."

She nodded but gave her a look. "Were you nice when you said no?"

"What do you mean, of course I was nice."

"No I just mean, sometimes when you don't agree with someone or if you think their idea is stupid you come across as a little… as a little harsh. Not that you mean to dear."

"Well," Regina began trying to defend herself even though she knew she was right. "I don't think I was. I mean I know she didn't liked what I had to say but I think she's going to think about it more. I told her it was a really big decision to be making especially since she would be doing it alone. I told her to wait a little bit linger because who knows who she's going to meet in the near future."

"You're not wrong. And I can talk to her as well if you'd like."

"Yes that would be nice, thank you."

"You'll never guess what I saw tonight," she said changing the subject.

"What?"

"I saw a dragon. I saw another dragon Reinga," she said with such amazement. A smile spread across her face at just the thought of it.

"Really? Are you sure it wasn't Lily?"

"Yes, I'm positive it wasn't her. I didn't get a good look but I'm pretty sure it was a guy. I tried to chase after him but he got away. I swear I saw it."

"I believe you," she laughed. "I just didn't think there were any other dragons in town."

"Neither did I. I didn't think your curse reached that far, but maybe a few made it in. I'm.., I'm so excited. I have to find him maybe there are others. Regina there might be more of my kind."

"And I hope there are." She leaned down and stole a kiss from her hopeful mouth. "We've both had quite a night."

"That we have," she agreed pulling her back down. As the kiss deepened Regina was about to slid down to her level when they heard Aria cry through the baby monitor. She broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"She knows your home."

"I've got it." She got out of bed and walked to the door. "Don't you move. I'm not done with you yet," she winked.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone, this is the last chapter, I was time to bring things to an end. I just want to say thank you for everyone's support I really appreciate it. I never thought you guys would like it so much so I'm glad I could give you this. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. It's a short fluffy piece.**

 **Rated M.**

* * *

 _Two years later_

Tonight was Regina and Maleficent's one year anniversary as a married couple. Regina hadn't ever thought the two of them getting married was something of importance. She didn't want to get married again, her first experience had ruined the thought, but getting married was something Maleficent had wanted. She knew Mal would never treat her the way he did, she loved her. Their wedding hadn't been anything special, just the family as witnesses as they exchanged vows and slipped a ring on each other's finger.

Aria was three now and the older she got the more she looked like Maleficent. She had long blonde hair that had a natural wave, beautiful fare skin, and big ocean blue eyes. She wouldn't be able to transform into a dragon for another year, which was a tremendous stressor for Regina, and a joy for Mal. She was a very shy girl who didn't talk much but she had the biggest imagination. The only people she really talked to was her mothers and Henry. She loved her older brother more than anything. Henry would be leaving for college next year and Regina was afraid she wasn't going to be the only one to cry when he left.

Since it was their anniversary Mal was on her way to drop Aria off at the Charming's. Snow had eagerly offered to watch her the night and they didn't hesitated to accept. When they arrived she knocked on the door gave Aria's little hand a squeeze. Snow opened the door with a smile, "Hey."

"Hello Snow," Mal greeted.

"Come on in." She opened the door wider so they could enter. Once inside Aria moved behind her mother's legs and held on tight with one hand and clutched her stuffed animals with the other. Mal looked back and stroked her daughters head. "Is she nervous?" Snow asked with a small smile. Aria has stayed with them on many occasions but this was going to be her first time staying the night.

"Yes I believe so. You know her, very shy."

Snow bent down so she and the little girl could be eye to eye. "Hey," she whispered with a small wave. "You remember me?" Snow asked sweetly. It took a moment but Aria slowly nodded burring her face deeper into her stuffed animals. "You're going to stay with us tonight. Neal's on the floor by the TV playing with his toys, do you want to join him?" Aria nodded but didn't move from behind her mother.

Maleficent squatted down and placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said in a whisper as she walked into her chest. Mal gave her a big hug and placed a warm kiss to the top of her head. "Go play with Neal, I'll see you soon." She gave her a slight nudge and watched as she cautiously walked into the living area where Neal was playing. She took a seat on the floor but kept a distance between them. She hugged her animals tight and looked at Mal who gave her a soft smile.

"I see that she still caries those animals around with her," Snow laughed.

"Everywhere." When Aria was around one Ruby had given her a small stuffed wolf and then Regina gave her a horse and Mal eventually got her a dragon. She carried the three in her little arms everywhere she went never wanting to be without any of them. "She has to sleep with them as well so make sure she has all three when you go up just in case she's dropped one for forgotten it. Here's her bag, everything should be in it. Regina packed and unpacked it a few times just to be sure," she said smiling at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Well I promise you me and David have everything under control and if anything goes wrong or if we need anything we'll call."

"Good, thank you. We appreciate it."

"Of course of course, now go have a good time. See you in the morning."

Mal headed to the door and smiled seeing Neal hand Aria a toy car and her take it willingly. They began to play and smiled knowing that she was going to be ok without them for the night. She slipped out before Aria could notice and headed home.

When she got back to the mansion Regina was waiting for her on the couch. She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress that came just above the knee. She was already nursing a glass of wine and Mal knew that was because of Aria. She sat down beside her and snaked her arm around her waist pulling her close. "She's safe, and we'll see her in the morning."

"I know I know, I just worry. This is the first night she's going to be away from home, away from us. Yes she's been babysat but she's never spent the night."

"She will be fine," Mal assured her. She slid her hand up to cup her cheek, "This is the first night we've been alone in years, and it's our anniversary, so let's enjoy ourselves."

Regina placed a hand over hers and nodded. "Right," she breathed.

Mal let out a small chuckle and pressed a loving kiss to her lips. "If this is you at her spending the night with Snow I don't know what you're going to be like when she starts flying."

"Oh god, don't even mention that!" Regina shut her eyes and pressed their foreheads together.

Mal laughed again and took the glass form her hand. "So," she began changing the subject. "You said you had something planned for us tonight? With Henry at Emma's and Aria with Snow I can't wait to have you all night long," she purred as her voice dropped an octave.

Regina felt a shiver run up her spine at her hearing her words. "Yes," she answered. "I didn't quite feel like going out and since it's already seven thirty I thought we could just spend all night here doing various… activities," she smirked. She slid from the couch and held out her hand for her to grab. Mal gladly placed her hand in Regina's and followed closely as she led them upstairs. Regina took them to the master bathroom a slowly pushed open the door revealing everything she had set up earlier. The lights were dimmed and candles covered the counters. A bath was drawn with bubbles climbing over the rim. Mal's favorite red wine and two glasses sat on the floor ready to be drank from. "I know it isn't much but I thought we could use this night to relax a bit as well, we deserve it." She turned around to meet Mal's gaze.

"No, it's perfect. You know I didn't need much as long as I have you." She pulled her in for a deep kiss and ran her eager fingers up her back grabbing hold of the dresses zipper. She tugged it down and watched as the dress fell pooling at her feet. "You know how much I love seeing you in dresses but I don't know why you bothered even wearing clothes."

"You know me," she smirked stepping out of her dress. "I like to make a statement."

"That you do." She snapped her fingers and both their remaining clothes were gone. With her inhumane strength she picked Regina up who then wrapped her legs around her waist. She walked over to the tub and stepped in bringing Reinga into a deep kiss as they descended. As they sunk into the water Mal's body immediately warmed the water causing Regina to let out a small gasp. Their kiss never broke and fingers wove into brown and blonde hair. Regina ground their hips together and let out a low moan as their centers touched. Maleficent let her hand caress her neck and rake down her chest over hard nipples and toned stomach. Regina's breath hitched as Mal's nails teased her thighs purposefully avoiding where Regina wanted it most.

"Mal please," she breathed into her mouth. Maleficent let a smirk slip and continued to ignore Regina's requests. She skin was smooth and soapy water allowed her fingers to glide with ease as they roamed the insides of her thighs. They didn't have many moments like this anymore and she was going to revel in every moment of it. She loved having Regina sitting on her lap in such a vulnerable state, begging her for release because she is the only one who can give it to her. She breaks the kiss traveling to her jaw leaving small feather kisses. She continues to descend until she's reached the hollow of her neck where she kisses before sucked the olive skin not caring if it leaves a mark. She can feel Regina begin to squirm more and more with each tease. "Please," she hears her whisper again. Lifting her head up and whispering something in her ear Maleficent slid two fingers inside her.

Regina's breath hitched and her grip on Mal's back tightened. She dug her nails into her back and rocked her hips against her fingers. She wanted more. She wanted her to go hard, faster, to make her feel things that only she could do. "More," was all she could manage. "More." Maleficent added a third finger and her thrusts became faster. Regina threw her head back giving her even more access to her neck. Her hands slipped from her back and gripped her shoulders hard so she wouldn't fall back. Mal put a supportive hand on the small of her back and kept pumping with the other. She could tell that Regina was close but she wanted to make it las as long as possible. Once she felt Regina's walls begin to clench around her fingers her movements slowed earning an agitated groan. She smiled mischievously and pressed her thumb to her clit making slow circles. She knew this was driving Regina crazy. She was keeping her from release and making the journey painfully slow.

"What do you say?" she asked wickedly.

"Please," she gasped. "Mal please, I'm begging you don't stop." With that Mal began her thrusts again and curled her fingers rubbing against the spot that drove Regina wild. It didn't take long until Regina let go and came hard against her hand. She slumped forward into her chest as she gently stoked her as she rode out the aftershocks of the orgasm. Reinga looked up and caught her in a searing kiss. "You are amazing."

"Happy anniversary."

She let out a soft chuckle, "Happy anniversary."

"Pay me back later, I want to relax," she said with a smile. Regina turned around and sunk into her chest. She rested the back of her hand on her shoulder and intertwined their fingers. They say their enjoying the water and each other's touch in silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke.

"So she seemed ok when you left?" she asked referring to Aria.

"Yes dear, she was perfectly fine. She didn't even cry, which I see as a success."

"She didn't cry, really?"

"Well if she did, it was after I left. Neil started handing her toys and they sat on the floor. Snow has everything under control, so stop worrying so much."

"I know I know sorry."

"It's ok. I love that you care so much." She reached up and brushed a few strands of wet hair behind her ear. She let he hand fall on her shoulder as she cleared her throat. "Actually, speaking of Aria… what do you think about having more?" she asked nervously.

"Having more kids?"

"Yeah. Henry's going to college, Aria's three now, I just thought maybe."

Regina turned around and gave her a look of confusion and worry. "Is this your way of telling me you're pregnant?"

"What no," she laughed. "I'm not pregnant. I just thought it would be nice to have more… but if you're not into that forget I said anything."

Regina immediately felt guilty. "No I didn't mean it like that. I just wasn't expecting you to ask, or want more. I'm not saying no, nor am I saying yes. This is something I really want to think about. Having another baby is going to be a lot especially with Aria still being very young. Lily and Henry were already grown when we had her."

"I know, and I want you to think about it. I'm just glad you aren't defiantly saying no just yet."

They stayed in the tub for another half hour discussing how their days had been, the kids, and what the future could hold for them. Regina told Mal that Zelena had a date that night and that she was proud of her for waiting and finding someone. Mal then followed with an update on the dragon from the forest two years ago. She still hadn't found him yet and she wasn't sure if she ever would. If he wanted to be found he's let her see him. Their meeting was something she looked forward to.

They soon migrated to the bedroom letting their towels fall. As soon as they hit the bed Regina climbed on top and Mal wrapped her legs around her waist bringing her closer. Just as Regina began to travel down her body she head her phone buzz on the bedside table. Her head shot up and she looked straight at the screen as it lit up with another message. "Regain no," Mal warned.

"But what if it's Snow and something's wrong?"

"If something was wrong she would call not send a quick text."

Regina pressed her lips together and contemplated her next move. Looking back and forth between the woman underneath her and the phone she made a quick grab for the phone. "Regina!" Mal growled. She knew she was going to lose. Staying on top of her Regina held her phone close to her face and quickly read the message. It _was_ from Snow and it read, _"Sorry to interrupt your night but I thought you might want to see this,"_ and there was a picture attached to it. "Aww," she said feeling a few tears prick her eyes.

"Who's it from?" Mal asked patiently waiting.

"It's from Snow," she said causing Mal to roll her eyes. It was obviously not an emergency because if it had they would both be up and dressed by now. "Look," she turned the phone around so she could see. Mal blinked a few times after being temporarily blinded by the brightness. A few seconds later she smiled seeing it was a picture of Aria. She was curled up in the Charming's couch wrapped in a blanket with her three stuffed animals still in her arms. She was sleeping and Neil was sitting on the floor in front of her smiling for the picture.

"Ok I forgive you for checking your phone. It was worth it." Regina looked at it one more time before turning it off and tossing it to the side.

"Maybe one more wouldn't be _too_ bad," she smiled.

Mal's eyes lit up and she wrapped her around the small woman flipping them in excitement. What a crazy life they had ahead of them.


End file.
